The Rookie 12 Plus 6
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: When Kouichi died, the rest of the group wished to get him back. And when thier digivices create a portal, they enter in hopes of finding thier friend. But they end up with more than they bargained for, beacuse when it comes to ninja, summons, the sanity of thier hosts, and a not so happy fox demon, what could go wrong...? Naruto X Digimon 04, will eventualy move into Shipuden.
1. And so it begins

I don't own Digimon, Naruto or anything associated with it; I do however own the plot and any OC's that pop up.

My sister edited part of this chapter so I hope it's grammar is better than the other ones…But my grammar is better, and it's good enough my sister will read what I write.

Just to help you:

_Italics _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes.

_**Bold and Italics**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes.

The Rookie 12+6

Chapter 1

And So It Begins…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki yawned; he had just woken up from a good nights sleep. His room was a disaster, but he ignored the fact that it looked like a tornado had blown through, and went over to the kitchen. He sleepily sat down and ate some toast, shook the milk - it didn't sound right - decided not to drink out of the milk carton in front of him, finished his toast, got dressed for the day, locked the door, and…

"OK, wake up, here we go! Rock and roll!" he said as he stretched, taking off at high speed towards the place where he and his three teammates were supposed to meet. "Hey good morning Sakura, what's up?" he asked as he arrived at the bridge, to find Sakura Haruno already there, but then he noticed Sasuke Uchiha and his face turned sour. Sasuke had already noticed Naruto, his face sour as well, and Sakura stood between the two looking back and forth, waiting to see if she had to break them up. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the two turned away from each other in annoyance, and of course she was the only one that could keep them from fighting at the moment, because, as usual, Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, was late.

'_Good grief!'_ Sakura thought _'Not again! They've been like this ever since we got back from The Land of Waves! Ugh, it's like being stuck with a couple of children!' _then her angry inner self flared up _'RAHRG! HURRY UP KAKSHI SENSEI, OR YOU'LL HAVE IT!'_

Time passed…more time passed…more time passed…I think Gai's turtle has moved farther than them today…they had been standing on that bridge miserably for about three hours, until finally a familiar voice sounded.

"Hey guys, good morning, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said nonchalantly. Naruto and Sakura screamed in frustration, and once they calmed down Naruto marched up to Kakashi.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission sensei," Naruto began but Kakashi tried to make him stop talking. "And hey, come on, no more of this dumb beginners stuff ok? I want a chance to prove myself! I'm talking a real mission! Where I can show what I'm made of! I've got to break out and burn it up! SEE!" he shouted. Kakashi could practically see the excitement radiating off of him.

Kakashi looked at him, "Uh…right, I get it, that's great Naruto, now take it easy would ya?"

Kakashi's eye was fixed on the Uchiha behind Naruto, and Naruto spun to look at Sasuke, only to see him standing perfectly calm, eyes closed. He suddenly opened them and gave Naruto that scary Sasuke look that he seemed to put on every time he looked at Naruto. Naruto was furious, and he made it clear by growling at Sasuke, dropping onto a fighting stance.

'_Sasuke, he's always rescuing everyone on our missions, trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll never get the edge on me!'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura was getting angry at Naruto as she thought _'He's such a twerp!'_

Sasuke just looked at Naruto; he was really getting on his nerves. Naruto moved slowly, furious.

'_Today's the day!'_ Naruto thought, as he thought of seeing Sasuke fall to his knees, a kunai speeding toward him. Naruto lunged and caught the kunai, saving Sasuke. _"Ha, what's the matter; can't take care of yourself Sasuke?"_

"BELEIVE IT!" he yelled.

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing Naruto, so we can start the mission, alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Right!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Could you not be so annoying Naruto, just for once?" Sakura asked him rudely, bringing him crashing back to reality, and they soon headed off to their mission.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were working to get all the weeds from a garden, Sasuke was picking at a slow pace.

"Well I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways!" Naruto muttered to himself, quickly getting to work pulling every plant that crossed his path. Every plant. The only problem was that he also pulled out all the crops the woman had been growing…

"Hey you!" she yelled.

Naruto turned to her. "Oh, hi lady, I got rid of all your weeds! Pretty cool huh?"

The woman began to shake with anger. "You pulled the weeds, and you also pulled up my plants!"

"Huh?"

"Those were special herbs I'd been growing, and you destroyed them!" she yelled, lunging at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto flicked a can into the basket on his back. Their next assignment was cleaning the river… and Kakashi simply sat, leaning back on a tree… reading his stupid book… Naruto grumbled for a few moments, before he slipped. He was quickly swept away by the current…and to make matters worse he was heading towards a waterfall. Unable to escape the current he began to fall until Sasuke caught him with a length of ninja wire.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto growled, his eyebrows twitching.

* * *

For their final assignment of the day, they were walking dogs. "Hey! Hey! Not there! We were supposed to go the other way!" Naruto yelled, as the big dog he was supposed to be walking dragged him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled as Sakura and Sasuke with their tiny little dogs watched.

"What a loser."

Sakura sighed. "Of course, he just_ had_ to choose the biggest dog!" she said as the large dog kept pulling him towards a hole in the fence.

"You're not supposed to go over there!" Naruto grunted, trying to pull the dog away from the fence, as Kakashi sat in a tree… still reading…as Naruto kept trying to keep the dog away from the fence. "That's not a place for dogs! It's a minefield!" But it was too late; the dog dragged him in, and several of the mines exploded. Sakura and Sasuke watched with almost surprised faces, but they were more 'I'm glad that's not me.' faces. They both sighed, as Kakashi kept on reading, and Naruto sat there on the ground, singed and dirty.

* * *

"Look at you," Sakura sighed. She and Sasuke were pretty much carrying him down the street. "You're hopeless Naruto." Naruto growled briefly at Sakura.

"You really are just one big problem," Sasuke said. Naruto's face turned sour at the statement, he stood up straight growling at his teammate.

"SASUKE!" he yelled, having had enough, but Sakura's arm flew in front of him as Sasuke walked away.

Sakura's face was dangerous, "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" Sakura yelled loudly.

Kakashi sighed "I guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?"

"That's right, our teamwork's all messed up! And it's all because of you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him "You think you're better than everyone else!"

"Not everyone, just you," Sasuke deadpanned, then continued. "Face it; I'm better and stronger than you are." He stopped walking and turned his head a bit, "It's a fact; unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." He turned around; Naruto looked at him with some shock, but quickly took up a fighting stance, growling.

Sakura was standing there a bit freaked out. _'They're actually getting along worse than before...if that's possible.'_

Naruto watched Sasuke as he growled, Sasuke watched Naruto with a glare as he thought, _'Grrrrr I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions, there are still ninja out there who can out fight me! I've got to hone my skills so that I can beat them!'_

Kakashi noticed a hawk circle overhead.

"Alright guys, let's call it a day, and we can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever I'm out of here." Sasuke said walking off.

Sakura gasped, "Wait! Sasuke, I'll come with you!" She yelled running after him.

"Sakura-" But he stopped when it became obvious Sakura wasn't listening. This made Naruto.

"So why don't we-I mean, you know-let's do something more personal, I mean to improve our team work and all." Sakura said.

"I swear you're just as bad as Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned "Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu, and make the team stronger. And lets face it, your actually worse than Naruto." Then Sasuke walked off, leaving a dejected Sakura behind him.

"He's right, what have I really done so far on any of our missions? Nothing…ZIP!" she seemed to be about to cry.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto said from behind her "just forget about Sasuke, you and me can develop our teamwork all day?" Sakura started to growl and Kakashi poofed away. _'Sensei disappeared, is he giving us some alone time?'_ He wondered. Until there was noise behind him and a box suddenly appeared, he looked at it with an annoyed face.

'_Fake rocks? What's up with that?'_ but he decided to ignore the rocks and began to walk away. But the rocks kept following him, so he ran, but they kept up with him, they kept speeding up every time they turned around, until he finally stopped and turned around, "That's the worst disguise of all time, there's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again, your slick boss just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" the box then began glowing until there were three explosions, first blue, then yellow, then pink, and once the smoke dissipated three academy students appeared, coughing and wheezing.

"I think we might have used a little too much gun powder you guys." Konohamaru Sarutobi said, as he gagged, but they quickly recovered.

"I'm Moegi the sassiest kunoichi in preschool, check me out!" Moegi said.

"I love algebra, call me Udon!" the one with glasses said.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village! Konohamaru! And when we're all together…"

"WE'RE THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" they all yelled together doing a pose as their goggles flashed.

"Yea, I knew it was you Konohamaru." Then he looked at them, "hmm what are those things?" he asked "Those Goggles you're wearing on your head."

Konohamaru laughed. "Ha, you used to wear goggles remember, so we're copying you!"

Naruto sighed. "Hey come on boss why are you being like that!? You ought to be more excited!" Konohamaru yelled.

"So, you want something?" Naruto asked, Konohamaru flashed over to Udon and put an arm around his shoulder.

"He's just trying to be cool."

Moegi stepped forward. "You know what we want! Are you busy now?!"

"Ummm…I have to train! Believe it!" Naruto answered.

"What?!" Konohamaru half asked half yelled "But you promised that you would play ninja with us today! Come on!"

"Uhhh…" Naruto was rubbing his head looking kind of sheepish. "Heh heh, oh did I say that?" _'Uggg,' _Naruto thought_ 'if I say yes, these kids will keep bugging me all day, and I won't get any training done!'_

Sakura was walking towards the four, she sighed, "A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." She got there and Naruto perked up.

"Ahhh…Hey Sakura!"

'_My ninja skills are worse than his?! Unbelievable!' _Sakura thought.

'_She's staring right at me; I think I'm turning red!' _Naruto thought then burst out laughing randomly, Konohamaru looked at him.

"Hey boss who's that girl anyway?" Konohamaru asked _'The way she's staring at him it's like her eyes are daggers.' _Konohamaru thought,"Ahhh, I get it you're a smooth operator boss."

"Uhhh," Naruto's head turned towards the kid.

"Come on I know that she's your…girlfriend!" Sakura looked ready to beat the brat to a pulp, and Naruto blushed.

"Well, you could tell she's really crazy about me huh?" Naruto asked. And that did it, Sakura was WAAAY BEYOND _**PISSED**_, she punched Naruto in the cheek, and blood spilled from his mouth as he flew towards the fence behind him rolling a bit before he crashed, and Sakura…lets just say looked extremely scary.

"BOSS!" Konohamaru yelled, but then turned to Sakura "WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU!?" Konohamaru yelled as Moegi, and Udon ran over to Naruto.

"I think she cracked him!" Moegi yelled worried.

"We've got to check his pulse!" Udon said as Naruto groaned.

Konohamaru then shot his big mouth off again "YOU'RE A WITCH, AND YOU'RE UGLY TOO!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. Konohamaru was in for a world of pain. He instantly became scared when he saw her face, and began backing away, but he didn't move enough and got knocked out.

* * *

Sakura was walking away from the four. "Humph!"

"Hey Konohamaru, are you ok?" Udon asked as the two victims started to get up groaning.

"I don't even think she's human!" Konohamaru said. "Did to see how wide her forehead is?" Sakura stopped cold…

Her face was one of complete killing intent, she then turned around and began running full speed after them, they decided they didn't want to stick around to get beaten up and ran, but Konohamaru bumped into some one and fell onto his butt.

"Do you need something." The guy asked looking at him a scary look in his eye, Naruto and Sakura gasped.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for the report Kakashi sensei." Said Iruka as Kakashi handed him the mission report, but a thought suddenly crossed his mind, "How's Naruto doing, is he getting along ok with the other students?"

Kakashi looked at him, "Hmm? Well uhhh…little by little."

Iruka looked sheepish. "It's been so busy around here, I haven't seen him since he got back from the mission to The Land of Waves, I'm a little worried about him."

"Uh, you know, Sasuke is also in our group. Naruto sees him as a rival which puts a constant strain on the group, but it also pushes Naruto to excel, and he's making amazing progress. Some day his skills may be so strong, they'll match the person he respects most in the world, you." Iruka's face turned into a bright happy smile.

"You don't say." Iruka said.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi was currently working with her squad, they seemed to have trained hard, and the only one not panting was Shino. She had been watching them until a bird squawked above them, she looked up and recognized the bird.

'_Hmm I wonder.'_ She thought.

* * *

Asuma Sarutobi, had taken his team to get a snack something Choji was enjoying, but he heard a hawk, and looked up and saw a hawk as well.

'_Huh, now?' _Asuma asked himself, Shikamaru was the only one to notice his teacher look up.

* * *

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled in alarm as the kid was held in the air by his scarf.

"So does this hurt punk?" the guy Konohamaru had bumped into earlier asked as he pulled him closer, Konohamaru was groaning.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." The girl he was with, Temari, said roughly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Sakura began "The whole thing was my fault." _'Who are they? What are they?'_

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled

'_So these are the leaf village's genin,'_ Kankuro thought. "We've got a few minutes before he gets here; let's mess with these punks huh?" Konohamaru began kicking.

"Let go of me you jerk!"

"You're feisty, but not for long…" Kankuro tightened his grip and pulled him closer, and by now Naruto was just about to kill Kankuro.

"Put him down!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kankuro. Kankuro just smiled as he began to move his fingers, Naruto instantly flew backwards.

"What the, what the heck was that?!"

"You're a Leaf genin to, Looks like your village is full of wimps."

'_They're outsiders from somewhere, but what are they doing here?' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Uggg, Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon yelled.

"Hey…cut it out." Konohamaru said turning kind of purple, "It hurts."

"That's it, drop him now or I take you apart, you got that fool?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then went up behind him and started choking him "Gah you're the fool! Making treats isn't going to help, Naruto!" Naruto began turning red.

Kankuro smiled. "You're annoying, all of you, and I don't like runts or any other scrawny weakling, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth," he hurt Konohamaru more, then turned his head towards Naruto, and Sakura, "I just want to break him in half." Naruto and Sakura got looks of shock on their faces, and poor Moegi and Udon were crying.

Temari sighed. "Fine, but I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"

'_What's this guy's problem, this is getting ugly.'_ Sakura thought.

"First I'll take care of this little squirt, and then I'll waste the other ones!" Kankuro said pulling back his fist, Naruto started running to save Konohamaru, but a rock beat him to it cutting Kankuro and making him drop the kid.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree throwing a rock up, and catching it over and over again, "You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league." Sasuke said trying to keep his voice cool even with his massive migraine.

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed happily, as Kankuro, and Naruto looked at him with venom and Temari had a slight blush.

'_Well, well there's a hotty.' _She thought.

"Naruto," Konohamaru yelled as he ran to his friend.

"Oh, great, another wimp here to tick me off," Kankuro said, as Sasuke stopped throwing the rock and crushed it into dust, Moegi and Sakura went ballistic, as Sasuke tried to stay awake, his headache was getting to the point of making him pass out.

"Get lost." Sasuke said.

"Oh he's so cool!" Moegi and Sakura yelled, as Udon looked at Sasuke with admiration.

"How come you're not cool like that?!" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"Ah, what do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat." Naruto answered he began to growl _'Sasuke! You're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!'_

"Hey punk," Kankuro said "get down here," Sasuke just started at him "you're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up!" then he grabbed on the bandage thingy he had around his shoulder and pulled it.

"What, are you going to use the crow for this?!" the Temari asked.

"Kankuro back off." A voice said from right behind Sasuke, he gasped, but that was it, he couldn't keep himself awake anymore, but at least no one was going to die, and so he went unconscious, falling from the tree, Naruto barely catching him before he hit the ground, and even so Naruto only managed to catch his upper half, the rest of him slammed into the ground, Sakura, Moegi, and Udon ran to the two, Konohamaru after looking at Kankuro decided to join them, but then everyone looked up and saw a new face. "You are an embarrassment to our village…"

Everyone gasped then Kankuro spoke, "Uh…eh, hey Gaara." He said with a 'busted' voice, as he looked at the newly appeared.

'_But how, no one not even Sasuke before he collapsed seemed to notice him, so then how, how did he get there?' _Sakura asked in her mind.

* * *

And as all of that was happening, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were walking towards the steak place, where they were supposed to meet with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, the six had decided since their sensei's had blown them off for the rest of the day, they might as well, but then Shino suddenly collapsed, and the strange thing was that he was the one of them with the most energy left, and they were still about three fourths of the village away from the meeting place, they carried him there, although only Ino was there.

"Wow, what's up with Shino?" Ino asked when they got there, Kiba had both of his hands digging into Shino's shoulders, and Hinata, who's upper half was soaked, had his legs.

"Well," Kiba began thinking about it "I had originally tried to do it alone, but Shino and Akamaru on me, not to mention Hinata because she had seen Naruto, he looked at her then left and she fainted…again, so I had tried Man beast clone, me and Akamaru ran out of chakra to use before we got half way here, so then I had three options, one I could drag Shino, and put Hinata on my back, two I could leave Shino in a deserted alley for fainting at a bad time, and just take Hinata,"

"And the third…" Ino asked almost not wanting to know.

"I could hurry to the stream, bring back a bucket of water, splash Hinata, and have her help me bring Shino, and now that he's here the hospital is a bit out of the way, but can you help us get him there?"

"Sure." Ino said

"So what's up about Shikamaru, and Choji, they aren't here yet I would have thought at least Choji would be here early." Kiba said, as Hinata saw Naruto again…and the poor thing fainted.

"Oh Hinata," Kiba exclaimed bringing out the towel he smartly carried all the time now, and began waving it at her to cool her off.

"Shikamaru wouldn't stop going on and on about how everything was such a drag and how the trees were such a drag because he couldn't see the sky, so he went up there," she said pointing to a building directly across from the small area they were standing in, "oh, and Choji ran out of chips to munch on, and went home to get some more."

"Ah, so now that were here and Choji should be here soon why don't you go get Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Alright," Ino agreed walking off, then entered the building and went to his favorite spot to lay and watch the clouds, "Shikamaru get to that park right now!"

"Is everyone there yet?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Everyone but you and Choji, now move it!"

"Once Choji is here, tell me…" and now he did it, he pissed Ino off, great job Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino yelled. Ten minutes into the park with Shikamaru righ behind her, she had been dragging him by his ear. Apparently he had decided he didn't want it ripped off, because he was walking willingly, he also noticed Shino, a wet, unconscious, red faced Hinata, and the fact that Kiba looked pissed. Then put two and two together and figured Shino had passed out on the way, and Hinata had seen Naruto.

"Hi guys." Choji said as he walked up to Ino holding Shikamaru's ear, a pissed Kiba, a half awake Hinata, and a totally unconscious Shino. "Wow what happened here?"

"Long story…" Kiba sighed as Choji looked a bit upset "I'll tell you over Barbequed steak…after we get Shino to the hospital…"

* * *

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose," began the Third Hokage. "seeing your fellow Jounin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about."

"So soon," Kakashi asked. "I thought we had a little more time."

"I take it all the other lands have been notified of the coming event, I noticed some of their genin have already arrived here in the village." Asuma said.

Kurenai then spoke. "And when do we start?"

"We will begin in one week." The Hokage said.

"That's pretty short notice…" Kakashi said his head raising an inch or two.

The Hokage took the pipe he had been smoking out of his mouth, and blew a cloud, "Take heed, exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July, the genin will be gathered and tested, only the very best will be selected as chunin." He declared.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his mindscape; it was the Uchiha compound before the massacre, he was the only one there but there were no bloodstains, no sign Itachi had ever been there. But there was just one problem…He couldn't leave, and he didn't feel alone anymore, there were two faint presences in his mindscape. One was kind of familiar, and the other was completely new. But at least he could still tell they were both friendly, and wouldn't harm him, and slowly over time he could see himself splitting. It was slow but noticeable, and the new presences were emerging, slowly a boy with raven hair appeared with a small device in one of his hands, and he was curled into the shape of an egg, and the other form was…Shino?

"_Shino, what are you doing here, this is _my_ mindscape." _But before he could say more, he suddenly was able to see glimpses of a forest, and a confused Shino looking at a replica of Sasuke himself, then the Shino replica began speaking.

"_I want to ask you the same question." _He said.

"_Wait, is there a raven haired kid appearing in your mindscape to?" _Sasuke asked him

"_Yea," _Shino answered_ "Is he appearing clearer on your side?"_

"_No, he's disappearing…"_

"_Well now he's solid and from what I can tell is going to wake up soon…"_

"_What, ahhh my head it hurts!" _Then any link they had cut off, and they began to wake up.

* * *

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara asked

"I-I know, I-I mean they challenged us, they started the whole thing, r-really here's what happened-" Kankuro started

"Shut up…" Kankuro looked at the red head fearfully "Or I'll kill you…"

"R-right I was totally out of line, and I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line."

Gaara looked at the group of five standing, or sitting round Sasuke worried, "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused…perhaps you should take him to the hospital…" and they quickly got Sasuke off the ground, Naruto carrying him.

* * *

"Alright, it is time we choose our genin for the Chunin examinations, to begin, would those in charge of the rookie genin step forward…Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma what do you say? Are there any in your squads you would recommend, who are ready for the exams despite the inexperience? As you know any genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the exam, beyond that only you can decide when they are ready, of course most genin require a much longer training period, at least twice that many missions." The Third Hokage said.

Iruka watched intently_ 'Of course there's no need to say all of this, its way to soon for their squads.'_

"So Kakashi you begin…"

"I lead squad seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake recommend all three of these genin for the chunin selection exams…"

Kurenai went next "And my squad is number eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, and now I Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three…"

Asuma then went "And my squad is number ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, and now I Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three." All present started jabbering about how all the rookies were going in.

"Hold on!" Iruka said forcefully

"Yes what is it Iruka?" the third asked

"Lord Hokage," Iruka began "with all respect, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy, I know their skills and abilities, everyone of them has great promise, but it's to soon, they need more experience before they are tested, if they try now they're sure to fail the exam."

Kakashi looked at him "When I became a chunin I was six years younger than Naruto is now-"

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka said walking towards Kakashi "Are you trying to destroy him?!"

"Well, their always complaining about not being challenged enough, maybe wiping out in the exams will teach them a lesson, a little pain is good." Kakashi deadpanned.

Iruka looked at him "W-what did you say?!"

"Well nothing fatal of course, but seriously Iruka relax…Listen I understand how you feel, it's very personal for you and it upsets you but-"

"Alright," Kurenai cut in, "Kakashi, back off you've said enough."

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this, he needs to realize that they're not his students any more, they're mine." Iruka growled

'_Uggg enough already,' _Asuma thought

Kurenai sighed, as the Hokage watched them.

"But these exams could destroy them, you know that!" Iruka yelled

"Iruka," the Hokage said with a fatherly voice though it still had a sharp edge to it "You have made your point, I understand, and I have decided the best thing to do is hold a preliminary test."

* * *

It was about three in the morning and Naruto was taking Sasuke home until he saw Kiba with Shino on his back unconscious. "Hey Kiba, what's up with Shino?" Naruto asked as he moved Sasuke into a more comfortable position on his back.

"Long story short Shino passed out eighteen hours ago, I took him to the hospital, went back to have BBQ, then when I got back to the Hospital they said I could take Shino home, and that there was nothing seriously wrong." Kiba said "What about Sasuke?"

"Same thing, I wonder if there's any connection." Naruto said.

"A connection between these two, I don't think so," Kiba said "so where are you headed?"

"Home, I took Sasuke to the hospital earlier, and after sixteen hours of close observation, they finally said I could take him to my place for the night…Although Kakashi sensei had to help me convince them, they wouldn't let me take him even when they said he could leave if someone let him stay with them."

"Your place and the Aburame mansion aren't too far from each other…want to race then return back here?"

"GO!" Naruto instantly yelled, but he stopped two seconds later when Sasuke started stirring, Naruto nearly let him fall onto the ground, Shino and Kiba had about the same experience, and the two woke up, instantly wanting to stand on their own when they found out they were being carried.

"I feel like it's been days since I got stuck in my mindscape." Sasuke said sounding relived to be on his real feet again.

"It's only been eighteen hours." Kiba said

And they finally got home, or in Sauske's case to Naruto's minefield of an apartment, there were scrolls all over, books he had been reading, and in the Kitchen there was sour milk, empty ramen bowls, and various other things Sasuke found disgusting, and what he found even more disgusting was that he had to sleep in the area, if only for a single night…unless he wanted to go back to the hospital, and that option didn't sound to appealing to him…so he stayed in Naruto's place, luckily Naruto's sleeping bag was clean as could be, and there were no bugs there, he really didn't like bugs.

* * *

Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Takuya Kanbara, and Tommy Himi, all rushed into a medical room, and they found Kouichi laying there in a coma, it broke their hearts, especially when Koji, the tough guy, began crying. They all wished so much they could get him back, and as soon as they had all wished it together, the D-Tectors they had dropped, rose; all five of them became a hexagonal shape. A portal formed, the six looked at the portal completely ignoring the shocked adults, and so in hopes of getting Kouichi back, they stepped through the portal. And instantly felt themselves separating from their bodies, they were then pulled by something, a strange force, then they blacked out.

* * *

Shino woke up from a short night's sleep, after being out for eighteen hours, he wasn't exactly sleepy. So he got ready for the day and went to meet Hinata, since he was supposed to grab her on the way just in case she met Naruto and fainted, because it had happened, she showed up four hours later…so he grabbed her and they met at the BIG tree, then once Kurenai showed up, they went to the training ground they usually did.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't slept that night, like Shino, after eighteen hours of sleep, he wasn't in the mood for lying down, so instead he fixed Naruto's apartment, it bugged him the way everything was so unorganized, so Naruto woke up to a nice surprise, and that night as Sasuke cleaned he thought about how Naruto was so willing to let him stay at his house.

"Why-why would you let your rival stay in your own home?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his friend, then made a note and went home to change before their team was supposed to meet.

Naruto yawned, and then looked down to see an empty sleeping bag, "Sasuke?" Naruto instantly jumped out of bed, looking for Sasuke, not noticing everything organized, "Sasuke? Are you in here?" Naruto asked as he went into the kitchen, then knocked on the bathroom door, until finally he noticed the note Sasuke had left,

_**Naruto,**_

_**I couldn't sleep last night, so I cleaned up, mostly because I couldn't leave your house until morning came, then this morning I left to get ready for our training today, see you there…**_

Naruto was almost happy, suddenly Sasuke almost seemed so…so…so…_caring_ towards him now, what could have changed, it was strange, could it have been the fact that he had taken Sasuke home instead of leaving him in the hospital for the needles to take? Or something else, but no mater the reason Sasuke was for some reason being nice to him… but that behind him he saw the clock, and he was half an hour late, he had to get ready. So he got dressed hurried out the door, locked it, and ran as fast as possible. He got there in record time and was actually there three hours early…not that he knew the three hours early part. But the point is, there was no one there and by the time he was being woken up it was midday, and Kakashi was saying his excuse.

"Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the path of life…"

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well anyways this may sound a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin exams, here are the application forms," Kakashi said holding out three papers.

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"You're repeating me Sakura." Kakashi said feeling nit picky.

"ALRIGHT," Naruto yelled then he jumped on Kakashi giving him a hug "thanks Kakashi sensei you're the best!"

"Alright, don't slobber on the vest." Kakashi said prying him off. "If you want to take the exam, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy, it's at 3:00 pm, five days from now, that's it." Then Kakashi poofed away, leaving three genin behind to think.

* * *

Naruto was excited, Sasuke was thinking about battling Gaara, and Sakura didn't know if she was, or would ever be ready.

* * *

Naruto was walking, when Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi spotted him.

"Hey Naruto come play ninja with us!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today, so I'm free." He said but suddenly some one a foreign ninja, got behind Moegi and grabbed her, then ran off.

"Moegi!" the three guys yelled as she was taken, they quickly went in hot pursuit, but Konohamaru, and Udon quickly got lost as Naruto was angry, and when he's angry he's fast, and quickly caught up.

"Let her go, let Moegi go!" Naruto yelled, "She's just a kid, let her go!" the ninja then pulled out a kunai and put it to Moegi's throat.

"Bring me the first Hokage's scroll of sealing!" the ninja said "Bring it to me!" Naruto didn't move "Why aren't you moving?!"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I guess you don't care about what happens to the girl."

"What do you mean girl, all I see is two dummies, you, and the one next to you made of straw."

"W-what, then where's the girl?"

"She's right here with the greatest ninja in the world!"

"WHAT? A clone jutsu?" The Nin growled "I'll waste you!"

"You don't know when to give up do you?" one of Naruto's clones yelled throwing a net over him, then three clones and Naruto tackled him.

"Boss we're here!" Yelled Konohamaru, as him and Udon ran into the clearing, having finally found them. Konohamaru ran up, and Moegi greeted him with a hug.

"Did you get im? Can we see him boss?"

"Yea he's right-huh? He used a substitution jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

'_Ah, I see.' _The Nin thought while listening to them from the other side of a tree.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her balcony, she was having a hard time deciding what to do about the chunin exam until Sasuke walked by.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked wondering why he was calling her.

"Come and walk with me, alone."

"Alright!" She then hurried down and they walked, and walked, until they entered a fog.

"Sasuke," Sakura finally asked "Why do you suddenly want to walk with me?"

"Because I want you to give up on the chunin exams, there's no way you'll be able to pass them, it's too hard, and you're too weak."

"I was afraid I would hear that sooner or later," Sakura grumbled

"The ninja participating are advanced and have no mercy; if you participate they may kill you."

"You're telling me this, you care!" Sakura said sounding completely in heaven

"I guess that is true…" Sasuke said turning around.

"Look at that, two lovebirds standing there waiting to die!" the Ninja from earlier said.

"Get lost or prepare to die."

"Talk is cheep!" yelled the ninja throwing three shuriken at Sasuke, but he dodged, pulled a kunai, and began running at the ninja.

"Now I'm really mad!" he stopped five feet away, the ninja jumped, and threw his umbrella, Sasuke threw his Kunai in defense, but the kunai only made the parasol split into a few hundred kunai, and they all rained down on him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as a cloud of dirt formed from all of the kunai hitting the ground, she ran towards him as the dirt cloud cleared, and found a bloody, kunai covered Sasuke, lying on the ground motionless "SASUKE!" she got on her knees and began crying.

"Let this be a warning, enter the chunin exams, and you will end up the same!" the ninja growled, as Sakura cried, until suddenly…

"HA, I'm no idiot, I saw strait through that cheep Genjutsu from the first moment!" she stood.

"WHAT!"

"Sasuke suddenly asking me out, and acting like he cares about me, like _he_ would ever, Naruto I could probably see doing something stupid like that, fool." Sakura said

"Are you saying I'm a fool?!"

"No, because you're only an illusion, so you're the illusion of a fool!"

"Ha ha ha, just what I'd expect from Kakashi's team, but are you sure I'm not real?" The ninja asked as he chucked his umbrella at her. Sakura just walked towards it casually, and she went through the umbrella.

"Very good but in the chunin exam there are more than mere illusions, we'll see if you cut it!"

"I'm not worried at all, the big bad chunin exams," Sakura yelled enthusiastically, but her head suddenly drooped "Actually I'm really worried about them."

* * *

Sasuke was fighting the mysterious ninja, and he had just landed a solid kick on his cheek, the ninja flew backwards, "Leave our village and never come back."

* * *

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were playing ninja when suddenly Naruto began getting a headache, although he didn't notice it to much as he played, until suddenly he noticed it, stopping in his tracks, Konohamaru then spotted him, but knew something was wrong when Naruto passed out.

* * *

Neji Hyuga was sparring with Rock Lee, when suddenly a headache began, Neji ignored it, but he suddenly collapsed when Lee was just about to be knocked to the ground, his hand was out and everything, just ten millimeters off.

* * *

Kiba was sparring with Shino, and it seemed that Kiba was still mad at him for passing out at a bad time because he was showing absolutely _no_ mercy whatsoever, of course that little bit helped when a mysterious ninja had attacked them, however now that they were back into their spar Kiba was out of focus, his eyes kept seeming off and into space, as was the case with Akamaru, until Kiba finally passed out…

'_He must be getting pay back.'_ Shino thought

* * *

Asuma had decided to treat, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, to the BBQ restaurant since they had gotten rid if a enemy ninja, Choji was shoveling steak into his mouth, Ino ate on her salad, and Shikamaru was playing with him on his mini Shogi set.

'_Alright' _thought Shikamaru._ 'I've got three moves left and then I can end the game, so long as Asuma sensei doesn't make the one move that could screw up my plan then I should be able to win.'_ His eye's suddenly moved as he watched his teachers eyes move while they scanned for anything to mess Shikamaru's plan up, until suddenly Shikamaru's face nosedived into the table, Asuma looked at him, his student was out cold…Did he really take that long to make a move?

* * *

Choji was chowing down on BBQ steak, as Ino ate her salad, and Shikamaru played a game of Shogi with Asuma sensei, but suddenly Shikamaru's face crashed into the table, and Asuma had a face that said 'Did I really take that long to make a move?' not that Asuma actually said it, but as suddenly as Shikamaru had passed out, Choji got a headache, and the headache grew steadily worse over only thirty seconds until he too passed out, that's when Asuma knew something _had_ to be wrong, because Choji passing out with steak still on the grill, it's like Naruto never eating ramen again, if it happens it must be the apocalypse!

* * *

Lee was sparring with Neji, but Neji suddenly collapsed.

"YES, I HAVE WON!" yelled Lee enthusiastically while doing a victory dance, but he to passed out about a minute and a half later, Tenten and Gai who had been watching, were amazed, they had actually used so much chakra, and energy _they passed out_.

"Lee needs to train more." Gai said, sounding _waaay_ to enthusiastic about it...

* * *

Ino had been eating her salad, when she felt someone begin to enter into her mind, in fact there were two someone's, she instantly began getting ready to meditate, she needed to get into her mindscape, and fast, she had to know if these new minds were friends or foes, but no matter how quick she was, the stress on her mind beat her to the punch and she was unconscious and into her mindscape.

* * *

Neji was sparring with Lee, and Neji was one blow from winning, but he suddenly collapsed.

"YES, I HAVE WON!" yelled Lee enthusiastically while doing a victory dance, but he to passed out about a minute and a half later, Tenten and Gai who had been watching, were amazed, they had actually used so much chakra, and energy _they passed out_.

"Lee needs to train more." Gai said, sounding _waaay_ to enthusiastic about it…until Tenten staggered and fell over, Gai caught her... And when Gai finally got them to the hospital, he found seven other rookies there, along with three kids by Naruto and Sakura, and two confused looking sensei. And when the doctors had finished checking Tenten out, she was apparently the only one on her squad without any head injury.

* * *

Hinata had been watching Kiba and Shino as they sparred. But she quickly got worried when Kiba got sloppy, his moves always missed, and Akamaru didn't do much better. Until finally Kiba and Akamaru both passed out, what worried her more though was when she felt two new, but unseen presences. She checked it out with her Byakugan and saw two figures made completely of foreign chakra, she watched as one went into Kiba, and another went into her, that's when she suddenly felt like fainting.

* * *

Sakura was walking along, she still had no idea what to do about the exam, and she didn't know if she wanted take it or leave it and go for it next year. But suddenly she felt like her head was splitting, until there were two very, very, very faint, new presences in her mind. She then remembered something Ino had once taught her when they were friends; it was how to get into your mindscape. But just like Ino, the headache beat her to it. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi found her collapsed on the side of the street and took her to the hospital, since they were taking Naruto as well.

* * *

And as all of this was happening, Sasuke, and after he had helped take Kiba and Hinata to the hospital, Shino had met at the village gate, they planned to go into the forest right outside the village. They were hopping try to figure out three things, why they suddenly appeared in each others mindscapes, why there's a kid curled into a ball, with some kind of technology in his hand, while slowly waking up (No he was not awake quite yet), and why they can hear each other thinking every once in a while. And so at 3:00 p.m. sharp Sasuke and Shino arrived at the front gate. But there was just one problem…they'd been having problems getting out of their mindscapes, and the headaches were coming back, so just in case they went to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hello Kotetsu, Izumo." Said Shino.

"Hi Shino," said Kotetsu he then saw Shino's face, and got right down to business. "what do ya need?"

"It'll cost you dinner." Izumo added.

"Deal," Shino said.

"Talk away."

"Alright, Sasuke and I are going to go into the forest for a while, if we aren't back by 8:00 tonight come find us."

"Alright!" Izumo and Kotetsu said.

That sealed it, and the two left into the forest, they followed the path for a while, and then veered to the left, and after about three minutes they found a small spring one of Shino's bugs had scouted earlier, it was just about the best place they could meditate so they could get into their mindscapes, but like Sakura and Ino, the headaches they had beat them to it...

* * *

Naruto was walking through his mindscape (Not that he knew it was called a mindscape)…the sewers and as he walked through them he came to a certain corridor, and found the nine tailed fox in his cage, he thought he heard the fox mutter runt or something, a kid with dark brown hair curled into the form of an egg, and a red and black device in one of his hands, and he found someone else, a ninja he had never met before in his life.

"_Who are you?" _Naruto asked.

"_I was about to ask the same thing, now my turn why are you in _my_ mindscape?" _The kid asked.

"_I wanted to ask the same thing…" _Naruto answered_ "But first what's a mindscape?"_

The kid sighed, _"First I need your name."_

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" _Naruto quickly said, happy someone actually wanted to know his name.

"_I'm Neji Hyuga." _Neji said.

"_Hyuga, are you related to Hinata?" _Naruto asked.

"_We are, cousins." _Neji said, sounding irritable because of the fact.

"_So, what are mindscapes?"_

"_A mindscape is the landscape, or place that your mind creates it represents what you feel, and your state of mind."_

"_Ah that clears things up." _Said Naruto.

"_So why are you in my mindscape?" _Neji asked.

"_I don't know, how about you?"_

"_Same thing here, but there's also another, some kid curled into the shape of an egg, and he has a strange device in his hand."_

"_It's the same thing here…" _Naruto said.

The Nine Tailed Fox Chuckled_ "That 'kid' as you call him is the one that can control fire, and therefore is the ruler of fire, weather he is aware of it or not." _Naruto looked at him, surprised to hear him talk.

"_Who was that?" _Neji asked.

"_Fur face thought he should say something." _Naruto said, the fox growled at his new nickname, but as suddenly as Naruto had collapsed, he woke up, yet Neji didn't, and the kid became solid on Neji's side.

* * *

Shikamaru just laid back on his hill. He, for the most part, ignored the facts that there was some unknown kid in his head, Kiba was somehow shouting at him, and Akamaru was talking...Not the strangest experience ever… but still, it was getting annoyingly troublesome because they both kept yelling, and he already had a really bad headache.

"_WOULD YOU SHUDUP ALREADY, DON'T YOUR THROATS EVER GET SORE?!"_ Shikamaru yelled his headache getting to him.

"_NO! NO THEY DO NOT!"_ Akamaru yelled, Shikamaru got his temper back under control and ignored them.

Kiba and Akamaru were truly offended that Shikamaru was ignoring them and both yelled at the same time _"Don't you _dare_ ignore us, we're right here, get your butt off that hill and help us figure this out here!"_ they yelled as the kid became solid on Shikamaru's side.

* * *

Choji and Lee both screamed as they saw the others mindscape, they both saw their scariest nightmares, Lee saw the Barbeque restaurant that Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru always went to, and Lee's mindscape was an enormous training field, it was a huge clearing, targets were all around on every tree trunk, and a few were hidden in bushes, there was a hidden hole in the ground that led to a large room full of Kunai, Senbon, Explosive tags, shuriken, and various other weapons to use on the targets,(Not to mention spare green spandex outfits, with legwarmers to go with) then there were large logs deeply worn into, and to top it all off there was a rack with weights starting at 100 lbs. going all the way to 1001 lbs., the only thing was, there were two kids he had never met in his life.

"_WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!"_ they both yelled at each other at the same time.

"_I'm the kind of person that trains, morning, noon, and night."_ Lee said

"_I just like food going into my mouth every second, mostly barbeque and chips, both if possible."_ Choji said, and just to prove his point he took a handful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth.

"_So is that why you are such a fat ninja."_ Lee said, unbeknowst to him he had just crossed the line…

"_HUMAN BOULDER!"_ Choji yelled his doppelganger in Lee's mind began to roll around, and eventually bowled Lee over leaving him to live only because he wasn't going to kill a fellow shinobi even if that fellow shinobi insulted him by calling him fat…

"_This is not my day…"_ Lee said water flooding out of his eyes as he laid on the ground with a couple of broken bones, but decided to say something _"So what is your name?"_

"_Choji Akimichi...what about you,"_

"_I am Rock Lee!"_ Lee said, having miraculously jumped up and taken up the nice guy pose, as the kid became more solid on Lee's side.

* * *

Ino was running through her mindscape, and what might it be? A shopping mall, what else? And it was a big shopping mall, she had only covered half the distance she needed too so she could get the area where the new minds were emerging.

'_**Come on I've got to get there faster!' **_she complained in her mind, and when she _finally_ made it to the disturbance she found some girl curled into a ball while holding a strange device, although Ino admitted her clothes were stylish. Perhaps a bit to exposed for her taste, but then again she would love something like that outfit. It may not be ideal for a ninja but hey, she took style seriously, then once she was done looking at the girl's clothes, she looked over to see the other disturbance to her mind.

"_Who are you; I demand you tell me your name_!" Ino yelled forcefully, she was truly upset that someone had gotten into her mind.

"_Say please and I'll tell you."_ The girl said stubbornly.

Ino screamed in frustration. _"Fine, please!"_

"_I am Tenten." _Tenten said _"May I please have your name?"_

Ino gritted her teeth._"I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Nice to meet you…so, do you have any idea where we are?" _Tenten asked; Ino looked at her in amazement.

"_You don't know where we are?"_ She asked, Tenten shook her head, _"We, are in our mindscapes."_ Tenten looked at her in confusion _"A mindscape is the landscape, or place that your mind creates, it represents what you feel, and your state of mind."_

"_I see, so any idea why there's some girl curled into the shape of an egg?" _Tenten asked.

"_No, all I know is that she's a brand new presence, and that she forced, or was forced into our minds, and she's going to wake up in about two days."_ But right as she finished the girl became more solid on her side.

* * *

Sakura was lying in a field of flowers; she had just woken up from collapsing in the street, it was odd she felt so weak at the moment, but forced herself into a sitting position anyways, then reached out in her mindscape to try and find the disturbance, and once she located the area she stood and ran towards it taking half an hour to get there, until she saw a strange little kid and Hinata, but as suddenly as she had found them the kid disappeared for the most part on her end, and appeared much more clearly on Hinata's side.

"_Hinata what's going on?"_ Sakura asked

"_I don't know,"_ Hinata said _"all I remember is seeing two strange entities made entirely of foreign chakra enter Kiba then a few seconds later one entered me…"_

"_Foreign entities, I wonder if they might be from another world maybe, although that's a real long shot, but what if they are from another place, does that mean that there are more of them, or is it a new kind of jutsu maybe?"_ Sakura asked

"_I don't know, but I do remember a small disturbance earlier and then only an hour later the entity entered me…Oh I don't know."_ Hinata said

* * *

Shino was standing on a large tree branch in his mindscape, but he wasn't the only one on the branch, he was sharing it with the Sasuke doppelganger and the kid, only this time the kid wasn't curled, and was lying on the branch still half asleep.

"_Is he ever going to wake up?"_ Sasuke asked, he had figured out that if he really focused, then he could see through the eyes of his doppelganger, and figured that he might eventually be able to go into Shino's mindscape himself, although this was also making him bored, and now that the kid was half awake, and it had been three hours since that had happened, plus they couldn't get out of their mindscape, and they had been stuck for almost three days, this was getting annoying…  
_"Well, he seems to be waking up more…"_ Shino said.

"_In fact…I'm awake…"_ The kid said sounding groggy, and in pain.

"_You've been able to talk this last while?!"_ Sasuke asked his voice kind of angry.

"_No, it hurt too much to try and move, so I stayed still…"_ the kid groaned.

"_Fine, but even so you invaded our mindscapes, so your name would be appreciated." _Shino said keeping his cool, as the moon in his mindscape slowly rose into the sky.

"_I'm Kouichi, Kouichi Kimura."_ Kouichi said, and then pushed himself up into a standing position as faint dark aura helped him stay upright.

"_Shino Aburame."_ Shino said then looked at a stubborn faced Uchiha, but after Shino had given him a look, he quickly decided he wanted to speak up.

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_ He grumbled.

"_It's nice to meet you, so either of you have any idea where I am?"_

"_My mindscape,"_ Shino said right as Sasuke said _"his mindscape."_

Kouichi stayed silent, there were five other very faint presences in the area, they were all familiar, and once he singled one out his face became shocked, he had found his twin brothers cold aura in two kids, then he checked and found the last four were found in two kids as well, he was totally shocked about this revelation.

"Hey, are you ok?" Shino asked him as his face turned into one of shock.

"Wake up, come on we've been stuck in here for days what's your problem." Sasuke asked grumpily.

* * *

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting at the gates like they did every day, it was boring, but at least they could look forward to a yummy dinner, so Kotetsu watched the clock intently, until finally, it ticked to 8:00 pm., "Alright Izumo, they aren't back yet, so let's do rock, paper, scissors, and see who has to stay."

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" they both yelled Izumo putting out rock and Kotetsu doing paper.

"Ha, ha, I finally get off this seat, see you in a bit!" Kotetsu said then started out of the village only to be met by Kakashi.

"Oh hi Kakashi sensei," Kotetsu said when he saw him.

"I would like to go with you." Kakashi said, his face determined.

"Alright, I'm not going to say no, help is welcome."

"Well then let's go." Kakashi said, they then sped off to find Sasuke, and Shino, and two hours later returned together. Kotetsu was carrying Shino, and Kakashi had Sasuke.

"Well that took a while." Kakashi said "Even with the help of Pakkun, they were hard to find."

* * *

It was about midnight, and the mysterious ninja appeared behind Kakashi.

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked.

"All nine made it." The ninja replied shortly.

"Perfect." Said Kakashi, as the ninja poofed and became a battered, bruised, and barely recognizable Iruka.

"You were right Kakashi, they are good." He said _'but the problem is that the chunin exam can break anyone…'_

"Although, I don't know if they will be able to make it…"

"Why, you seemed to have so much faith before."

"Well it seems the twelve rookies been dropping unconscious like rain falls from the sky, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, and Naruto have all gone unconscious, they're all at the hospital right now, but from what I heard apparently Sasuke and Shino both passed out yesterday, and than I heard Kotetsu say he was going to find them, I helped him and we found them unconscious two hours later." Kakashi said, and Iruka's face had turned from painful to shocked.

"W-what do you think is causing this?" Iruka asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to worry about the seal, on our mission to the land of waves the seal loosened and some of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra leaked through, admittedly if it hadn't, Naruto and Sasuke probably would have died, but it still has me worried at this point."

"I see." Iruka said nodding "Do you think you can do anything to check the seal?"

"No…but Inoichi can…"

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, it was warm crisp and clean, it was around three in the morning, so the hallway outside was quiet, and on another bed inside the room was Shikamaru though seemed not to be awake, but he didn't think about that too much, and instead thought about what had just happened, until the thought of Neji popped into his head.

"Grrrrr…that Neji guy is such an arrogant jerk, talking about Hinata like he hates her, and would love to be related to anyone but her, who does he think he is?!" Naruto said angrily, "What's his problem!"

* * *

Sakura woke up, she was currently in a nice comfortable bed, well if you compared it to the ground. She looked around to see that Ino, Hinata, and some female ninja (Tenten) that she had never seen before were all waking up as well. But instead of focusing on Ino and the unknown ninja she swung her legs over the side of her bed and tried to stand, she nearly fell over but caught the bed just in time.

"Ahhh I feel like I've been drained of all my energy." Sakura complained.

"I feel it to." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

* * *

Lee woke up to see Neji, Choji, and three other ninja, of whom he was unfamiliar with (Sasuke, Shino, Kiba). Choji, and one of the unfamiliar ninja was awake (Kiba). While the other three were out cold. Lee tried to stand but like Sakura his legs gave out and he barely caught the bed in time to keep himself from hitting the floor.

"How is it I cannot stand upright?" Lee asked.

"I can't really move," Choji said as he munched on a handful of chips. "luckily someone was smart and left me a gift basket full of chips." Lee sighed at the Akimichi's appetite.

* * *

Hey, first Naruto crossover with anything. Well that I've written, read lots of Naruto Harry Potter crossovers…my sister is on a Harry Potter Naruto Crossover spree so I get a lot of those from her. Well anyways I hope I kept them in character for the last bit, I copied the episode dialogue as it played until the scene where Sasuke passed out, and then it went back to the original dialogue until the scene where Kiba and Naruto are taking Sasuke and Shino home. So I hope the last parts are good enough to fit their personalities.

Okay just in case your confused, Kouichi was first to go to the Naruto world, and the time gap between him and the others might seem to big but the whole thing is, is that the other five left for the Naruto world after Kouichi, and Kouichi's spirit left his body naturally, while the spirits of the other five were literally having to be ripped from their bodies, and so that is why there is such a big gap.

You can see when I expect to update on my profile...

Please R&R


	2. The Chuunin Exams: Part 1 Awakening

I don't own Digimon or Naruto I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! :)

Just to help you:

_Italics, _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with.

Rookie 12+6

Chapter 2

The Chuunin Exams: Part One,

Awakening

* * *

Kouichi's eye's got a glazed look as he stared in shock, but his face soon showed a grudging comfort.

"_Hello? Kouichi…? You still didn't answer my question!"_ Sasuke yelled looking at the kid impatiently.

"_My friends they're all here, they all came to find me…?"_ Kouichi asked. His voice was regretful, and happy at the same time.

"_What do you mean friends?!"_ Shino asked alarmed. _"Do you mean there are more of you?!"_

"_Five, my twin brother, and my four other friends, J.P., Takuya, Tommy, and Zoe...They are all asleep within ten other people, although I don't know how it happened that they were able to come find me."_ Kouichi answered. Sasuke and Shino had their eyes fixed on him showing their full attention. _"They followed me, they came to save me, but I don't know if they will be able to get back let alone take me, a mere soul along with them. I don't know how it was possible for them to come at all…"_

"_I see, but before anything else, you need to answer a few questions." _Shino said calmly.

"_Ask away,"_

"_First and foremost, are you and your comrades shinobi in any shape or form?"_ Shino asked.

"_Sh-shinobi?"_ Kouichi asked. Shino looked him over to look for hints of lying. He found none.

Sasuke looked at Shino for permission to continue the interrogation. Shino nodded. _"Next. How did you get here?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_I-I don't know." _Kouichi answered honestly. _"The last thing I remember was giving Koji my spirits and…Oh no I hope Lucemon didn't hurt them, or…"_

"_Or…?" _Shino questioned further.

"_I hope he didn't kill them and that's why they're here, because I know I died before waking up here…" _Kouichi said paling.

"_Hmmm I don't know, but anyways here is our last question, do you pose any threat, or have any ill intent for Konoha, me or Sasuke?"_

"_No, I wish no harm upon you or anyone else."_ Kouichi finished.

"_Ah so you must be the descendants of the shinobi that used to summon us."_ a voice said.

"_Yes you both have the right aura...fairly dark." _said another voice as it came closer.

Shino and Sasuke began fading.

"_Well we mean you no harm and only wish to speak with Kouichi."_ the first voice said mysteriously.

"_Kouichi, do you know them?" _Shino asked as he flickered again.

"_I know those voices. I know them. Don't worry they are my partners."_

"_Yes or as shinobi like to say comrades."_ the second voice said as Lowemon and Jagerlowemon burst through the bushes. Kouichi smiled at them but got confused when he noticed they were smaller than usual, Jagerlowemon only reached his waist, and Lowemon was his height.

"_It seems we are waking up." _Said Sasuke as he flickered.

Shino sighed. _"Yes it does, well Kouichi I see no reason for you not to explore my mindscape, nor enjoy yourself. I will talk to you in a while once I fall asleep again, but do keep them under control."_ Shino said pointing at the two digimon spirits beside him.

"_I second that for me," _Said Sasuke, _"just don't pass outside of the area with buildings, otherwise I will attack you next time we meet."_ Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"_I promise I will heed your warning, assuming I can get to your mindscape...whatever a mindscape is."_ Kouichi said. Sasuke nodded for a job well done. Once they were gone Kouichi and his spirits got into a pleasant conversation.

* * *

Neji had seen Naruto disappeared five days ago, and there was still no sign that he had come back, or would come back anytime soon. So to keep himself occupied, he eventually decided to try and strike up a conversation with the one that Naruto had called 'Furface.' His fist attempt hadn't gone so well...

_**Naruto had disappeared four days ago, and Neji had no one to talk to. So he finally decided to meet 'Furface.' "Hello...ummm may I please have your name?" Neji asked. The fox stared at him, anger burning in his eyes, until finally he opened his mouth and spat a rush of chakra at him. Neji's doppelganger ran as fast as possible away from the acidic chakra.**_

"_**Wait, Nine Tailed Demon in a cage, Naruto must be the holder of the Kyubi...!" Neji said to himself as he ran.**_

The next day his second attempt didn't go much better...

"_**Hello...ummm I think I'm right but d-do you happen to be the Kyubi?" Neji asked nicely, he really hoped not to get killed. The fox stared at him for three milliseconds, but once again, sent his chakra out of the cage. Only this time he formed spears made of his acidic chakra. Once again Neji had to run for his life through the sewers.**_

Now on the next day, he was on his third attempt, he rathered having to run for his life instead of going insane from the loneliness he felt.

"_Hello...I'm Neji Hyuga..."_ The fox took one glance and opened his mouth. _"Please don't try and kill me again, I wish no disrespect."_ The Kyubi looked again and closed his mouth.

_**'Hmm spirited one, and brave as well, perhaps I should try not killing him...Even if he is annoying...' **__'_Furface' thought.

"_Why do you keep coming back?"_ He asked.

"_I only want to talk..."_ Neji said.

"_Fine, but you are to call me The Nine Tails, or preferably Kurama." _The fox said.

"_Nine Tails...? That must mean I was right...the number one hyperactive ninja is your container!" _Neji yelled.

"_Yes, the Fourth Hokage sealed me away inside the child. Quite annoying when I have to heal his wounds after almost every fight...And another thing, you've never met the runt so how do you know him?"_ Kurama sighed.

"_He's well known for being a hyperactive, knucklehead that enjoys pranking the village...So anyways, is there a chance you would please tell me about the kid in my mindscape...?"_ Neji asked looking at him.

"_He is going to wake up in your mindscape. And as I said earlier he is the master of fire. Though I don't know about how that will affect you and the runt...You may be able to use fire in battles or you may not, of that matter I am not certain..." _Kurama mused. _"But if the runt can use fire then I think that I might see if the Hokage tower is flammable..."_ He laughed.

Neji glared at him._ "Don't burn down the tower, what if someone gets hurt?"_

"_The least I can hope for."_ Kurama said, a malicious grin on his face.

"_Well, anyways can you please answer a couple of questions?"_

"_Alright, so long as they are reasonable." _Kurama said.

"_Do you know how the kid got here?"_ Neji asked.

"_I notice signs of frailty, he seems to have been ripped from his body, and pushed into both your, and the runt's minds. As a result you both will eventually be able to communicate, via mind link..." _Kurama mused.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction. _"Hmm that may be useful..."_

"_Yes, but there's more. By using the channel, I can channel my potent chakra and give you a small amount of my power. Not that I can guarantee you not going berserk, but if the runt orders me to then I guess I will..."_

"_What do you mean berserk?!" _Neji asked alarmed, as he made a mental note to tell the hyperactive blonde not to let the fox channel _any _of his chakra into him.

"_On the mission to the land of waves, I pushed some chakra through. Naruto could barely channel half a tails worth, and even so he went berserk, destroying the enemy." _Kurama looked somewhat triumphant at the statement.

"_Why did you channel your chakra, when it seems you probably knew the risk?"_

"_His anger woke me from a nap, and when I looked through his eyes I found that there was a threat that could end his life, and therefore mine."_

Neji sat down in the sewer water, but soon regretted it when water that seemed to be a small amount acidic burned his skin. He jumped into a standing position. _"This water burns like acid!"_

"_Yes, my chakra is infused with the water, but if you would like to go to your mindscape, by this point, the other end of my cage should have appeared there." _Kurama said.

"_I think I'll do that..." _Neji said as he focused on his mindscape. He was immediately transported to his beautiful forest clearing. _"Now where is he?"_ Neji asked as he used his Byakugan to search. He quickly found Kurama, and also found out his mindscape was a lot larger than he had originally thought it was. But throwing that fact aside he quickly started off, it took hi about three minutes to finally reach the fox. And when he saw the cage there was also a door off to the side, and when he opened it there were three stairs that led down into Naruto's mindscape.

"_You know child you have very long hair...not ideal for a ninja, easy for the enemy to grab and use against you...I think you should cut it shorter..." _Kurama suddenly said. Neji walked over so he was facing the fox.

"_No." _Neji said calmly._ "I quite like my hair at this length, thank you very much!"_

Kurama got an evil grin and sent a blade of chakra, it passed right by his elbows shearing off about one foot, leaving it to hang about halfway down his back.

"_That's better."_ Kurama said with a smirk.

"_What do you think you're doing?! You better feel lucky that cutting my hair here doesn't cut it in real life!"_ Neji yelled enraged.

"_Actually..." _Kurama smirked, as Neji's face became one of mortification. _"Anything that happens in your mindscape, or in the runts, will happen in reality."_

Neji growled. Kurama smirked. Neji death glared him. Kurama's smirk widened, until he suddenly sent a fourth of a tail's worth of his chakra towards Neji.

* * *

Shikamaru was laying on his hill sleeping, after about a week Kiba and Akamaru had finally shut up. Why, or How? Shikamaru had no idea, because he was to _LAZY_ to actually stand up and see what was going on...

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon, and Naruto had been laying in bed for approximately nine hours, though he was wide awake. He would have been sitting up, but his physical energy seemed to be gone. He soon got busy thinking about how his energy might have been taken from him…But suddenly the door opened. "Hello Naruto!" Iruka said in a cheerful voice, as he walked in with a covered basket in one of his hands.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelped in surprise, while trying to spring from his bed to hug the man. But with his body being so drained he wasn't even able to sit up.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I feel like all of my energy is gone, but other than that I feel fine!" Naruto said.

Iruka's eye's widened just a fraction. _'Naruto's energy NEVER runs out, what could've happened?!'_

"Iruka sensei…?" Naruto asked when his sensei went silent.

"Huh? Oh sorry…anyways, I have something for you." Iruka said as he uncovered the basket letting the wonderful aroma of ramen fill the air.

Naruto drooled. "I-is that, ramen I smell…?" he asked his energy instantly being restored enough to sit up straight.

"Fresh from Ichiraku…" Iruka said as he helped Naruto get into a sitting position.

"Wow! Thanks Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he broke apart the chopsticks, and started to inhale the ramen. "Ah...that hit the spot." Naruto said as he began feeling drowsy. He eventually couldn't keep himself awake, and passed out, falling head first towards the open edge of the bed. Iruka barely caught him.

* * *

Ino, and Tenten had been talking until Ino felt the child in her mind stir, beginning to wake up.

"It's time!" Ino said as her hands flew together creating a few hand signs, putting her into a trance and dropping her into her mindscape.

Tenten felt a pull in her mind, and was soon pulled into Ino's mindscape by the blonde, collapsing on her bed.

Sakura and Hinata soon felt drowsy as they each got headaches, eventually collapsing, falling into their mindscapes. It was time indeed...

* * *

Sasuke, and Shino had just woken up, after Kouichi had woken they quickly disappeared from their mindscapes. They found two ninja they had never met, and then there was Choji and Kiba there to. Why six ninja that could kill each other were put in the same room, they would never know... (It's actually because all of the twelve rookies showed up at once, and they still had other patients...) But what they really noticed was that one of the unknowns had an red chakra around him like a shield.

Sasuke had been trying to figure out who it was since he had felt that chakra before...But when he heard something in his head he quickly turned to Shino. "Hey, Shino, are you- can you- do you happen to be hearing a voice in your head...?" Sasuke asked as Kouichi's soft voice echoed lightly in his head. The other ninja in the room that were conscious looked at Sasuke as if he were insane.

"Well- actually, yea quite loudly in fact..." Shino answered. There was silence until a small thump was heard, and Kiba and Akamaru had collapsed on their bed...Kiba ended up landing on poor Akamaru...Shino and Sasuke had enough compassion to free the small canine before he was crushed to death...

"That was sudden..." Sasuke said. But as suddenly as Kiba and Akamaru had collapsed, or as Sasuke said, 'fainted'. The unknown ninja (Lee) still awake collapsed closely followed by Choji, whom had a hand full of chips in his mouth went he nose dived onto the bed.

Shino sighed. "Things just get more like the Apocalypse every second..."

* * *

Naruto fell into a forest where he saw the strangest sight…Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan was yelling at the enormous fox demon…something about how the fox had no right and that he shouldn't have hit him with chakra…

"_Gosh,"_ Naruto said unexpectedly._ "The two of you fight like Ino and Sakura."_

Neji and Kurama both turned a bit red from being compared to a couple of girls,_ "Hmmm, yes but doesn't that mean that you and that Sasuke brat also fight like them…?"_ Kurama asked with a triumphant smirk.

"_OH SHUT UP!"_

"_You should show respect to those who are older and more powerful than you!"_ Kurama yelled. Then took one of his tails and attempted to attack Naruto with it through his cage. He barely slapped Naruto's ankle as he dodged.

"_Ow, what was that?!"_ he gasped.

"_A lesson in respect," _Kurama said smugly.

"_You apologize right now!"_ Naruto yelled as loudly as possible.

…Three hours later…

"_Apologize!"_

"_I refuse you runt!"_

"_Stop calling me runt!"_

"_I will not, you little runt!"_

Neji sighed as he walked towards them, he had left to get away from the noise, but the two were yelling so loudly that he could go the opposite edge of his mindscape and still hear them.

"_Will the two of you just shut up?!_" Neji yelled as loudly as he could. Naruto glared at him, and Kurama looked at him with interest. _"The kid that invaded our mindscapes is about to wake up! So Naruto, I need you to come with me!" _Neji yelled forcefully as he grabbed Naruto's arm, and dragged him kicking and screaming towards the clearing where the odd child lay, seemingly asleep.

"_You let me go right now!"_ Naruto yelled as he kicked Neji's leg.

"_GRRR YOU BRAT, DON'T YOU KICK ME!" _Neji yelled.

"_WELL THEN LET ME GO!" _Naruto screamed.

"_No! I want you to be there with me in case the kid is dangerous!" _Naruto instantly calmed down.

"_He's waking up?"_

"_I told you before…" _Neji deadpanned.

"_Oh...heh heh heh..."_ Naruto stood straight and walked.

They walked for another minute before seeing the kid laying on the ground his eyes just barely slitted open.

"_He is almost awake." _Neji said. Him and Naruto stood back about three feet just in case.

"_Urrg my head feels like it's smashed into a rock!"_ The boy said as his eyes opened more.

"_That's because it did..." _Neji said.

"_Wh-who are you, and where am, and when the heck did my head hit a rock?!"_ The kid asked as a flaming aura held him up off the ground in a standing position.

"_First it would be appreciated if you would please answer a few questions." _Neji said.

Takuya huffed. _"Fine, whatever."_

"_Alright first question. Who are you and how did you get into our minds?" _Neji asked him with a look in his eye that said._ 'If you don't answer truthfully then I'll kill you.'_

"_My name is Takuya,"_ He said squirming under Neji's gaze. _"Takuya Kanbara, and all I remember is stepping through a portal that might possibly take me to a friend."_

"_Hmm, you don't seem to be lying...but I still don't trust you."_ Neji said.

"_Next question!"_ Naruto barked making Takuya jump_. "Are you alone, or are there more of you, and are you a shinobi?!"_

"_I don't know where the rest of my friends are, and what's a shinobi...?"_

Naruto and Neji then got the same question and began at the same moment. _"Now, do you pose any threat to Konoha?!" _They asked worried for their home.

"_No, I don't even know who or what 'Konoha' could be."_ Takuya said. He stopped squirming turned from the cold looks, and used his aura to look for his friends. What he found shocked him. All of his friends were spread out through ten other kids, including Kouichi...

"_What the heck is wrong with you?!"_ Naruto asked after thirty seconds of silence.

"_I sense my friends, all of them, including Kouichi..."_ Takuya said absentmindedly.

"_There are more of you?"_ Neji asked.

"_And why are you surprised about this 'Kouichi' guy?"_ Naruto asked.

"_I wonder if this could be another world...?"_

"_Answer me!"_ Naruto yelled impatiently.

"_Fine," _Takuya said, wiping around as flames flashed dangerously in his eyes._ "YES there are more, there are five more, my friends Koji, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Kouichi! And I'm going to speak assuming that this is another world. So Kouichi died in our world, me and the rest of my friends went into a portal hoping to find him, I remember blacking out and waking up here! There happy?!"_ He yelled the flames in his eyes dancing as though warming up for battle. (Not that the flames needed warming up...)

"_You didn't have to yell at us like that."_ Neji said then felt a small cinder. _"What the?"_ He looked up... _"What, you, how? You set my forest on fire! And you didn't even move or break a sweat."_ Neji said alarmed.

Takuya stood there with a _'You shouldn't have pissed me off then'_ look on his face, but still gazed up for a second to see the damage he had caused. And noticed that as he got calmer the flames diminished. So he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"_You three are annoying!"_ a voice said from the bushes behind them.

_"I think it's funny."_ said another voice.

"_Oh shut up, you only think it's funny because you're younger and more obnoxious." _said the first voice.

"_Still they have the same aura as _them_..."_

"_Yes defiantly descendents."_ the first voice mused, as Neji and Naruto flickered.

"_Hmm to bad we can't talk with them."_

_'I know those voices! From from somewhere!' _Takuya thought.

"_Yes they seem to be waking up." _said the first voice as Burninggreymon walked through the bushed though only about half the size he used to be. Then a few seconds later Agunimon walked through the bushes also shrunk.

"_Who are you?"_ Neji asked.

"_We are friends of Takuya. You seem very much like the last Hyuga I used to know before he died..."_ Agunimon said.

"_And you blonde seem a lot like some one I used to know..." _said Burninggreymon.

Neji and Naruto flickered threatening to wake up._ "Well whatever, Takuya you have no signs of lying, I trust you for now...but if I come back and find anything tampered with I will lose any trust I have, so don't-touch-anything."_

"_Go ahead explore my mindscape, knock yourself out."_ Naruto said in an uncaring voice. They flickered twice more until finally they disappeared. Takuya then turned to his spirits getting them to talk whit him about stuff.

* * *

Iruka sat there by the edge of Naruto's bed, Naruto had passed out ten minutes ago, and now he was muttering things in his sleep like _'Dang furball!' _and _'Shut up you pain in the butt!'_ this went on for about twenty minutes until he quieted down. But suddenly the door opened, and Inoichi and Kakashi entered. Right as Naruto was muttering something angrily.

"Hello." Iruka said watching as the two walked towards Naruto.

Kakashi was the first of the pair to speak. "Hi. Um, well, we asked the Hokage, and he said it would be fine and actually would be more than ok if Inoichi took a look at the seal. Just to make sure it's holding."

"I would appreciate it if you would leave Iruka you may come back in a while." Inoichi said.

"Alright..." Iruka said standing, then he walked to the door and decided to wait outside.

He heard a gasp about five minutes later and some inaudible whispering.

* * *

Iruka closed the door and Inoichi went to work. He found the seal, made a few hand signs and placed his hands on Naruto's stomach, going into a trance as he examined the seal.

_'Hmm, where is the seal?' _Inoichi thought to himself.

"_Ah, there it is."_ he said as he spotted the symbol that he had seen on Naruto's stomach. He looked and saw almost half of it was gone, he watched entranced with fear as he saw the last of the half disappear. _"Could it be that my presence has altered the balance and the seal is collapsing?!"_ Inoichi asked as the seal began burning red, all sense of power he originally felt from it was now gone. But he soon relaxed as power returned filling the 'air' three times as thickly as it had before. Inoichi smiled detaching from that part of Naruto's mind.

* * *

Inoichi was back in the hospital room. He noticed Naruto was awake, and Kakashi was reading his book again. But then he noticed something off about Kakashi, he looked like he had begun panicking a bit just a few seconds ago... Oh well, the man is impossible to read, whatever goes on in his mind, Inoichi couldn't figure out with out reading it.

"So," Kakashi asked, his voice a bit shaky. "How is it looking?" Inoichi walked over to a corner Kakashi following.

"I don't know how but half of it erased it's self, and then it reappeared, only in flames..." Inoichi explained quietly so no prying ears could hear.

"I don't know how but the seal somehow became three times more powerful...I have no idea how it happened."

"Well if it's three times more powerful, I guess we don't have to worry about it breaking anytime soon..." Kakashi said as he kept his eye on the book.

"Well at least that's one thing off of our chests...well we ought to go tell the Hokage about this, and tell Iruka he can come back in." So they walked to the door and left, Naruto staring as they walked out. A minute later Iruka walked in and took his seat back.

"So your awake Naruto." Iruka said. "You feel more energetic now?" He asked as Naruto's lips began sliding into a grin.

Naruto decided he wanted to have some fun. "Hey Iruka sensei..." He began. Iruka looked at him knowing exactly what was going on in Naruto's mind.

_'The village is doomed.'_ He thought, sighing in his mind, as Naruto looked at him.

Suddenly the door opened.

* * *

Shikamaru stayed sitting on his hill until Kiba and Akamaru's annoying voices began echoing...again.

"_THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZY IDIOT!"_ Kiba yelled.

"_Yea Kiba, but...if I'm an idiot, then what are you?" _Shikamaru countered with a smirk.

Akamaru growled. _"How dare you speak to my master that way?!"_ He demanded, as he thought about maybe gnawing Shikamaru's ponytail off.

"_Because he's annoying." _Shikamaru deadpanned.

"_Oh yea well if you don't get up right now I'll chew your ponytail until you're bald!"_ Akamaru yelled. Kiba looked at his Akamaru as though he his was a mother.

"_Now now Akamaru."_ Kiba said._ "I think a kunai might be quicker than chewing!"_ Kiba said pulling out a kunai.

"_Don't you dare try and cut my hair."_ Shikamaru said.

And then, the biggest shocker ever known...Shikamaru stood! (THE WORLD'S ENDING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!)

"_OH MY GOSH, SHIKAMARU IS STANDING SOMETHING'S WRONG!"_ Kiba yelled mockingly.

"_Shut up bigmouth. I just though that I should meet our intruder." _Shikamaru said.

"_Whatever." _Kiba and Akamaru said at the same time.

Kiba watched as Shikamaru watched the strange kid that he noticed was now laying on the ground asleep or so he thought...Then he looked back at Shikamaru, Shikamaru's eyes were going into overdrive as they scanned the intruder up and down over and over again.

"_Grrr Kouichi I can see Takuya getting me into a strange place that I have no idea about, but you?"_ said the kid. He swore, sat up and started rubbing a bump on his head.

"_Who are you?" _Shikamaru asked.

The kid's head instantly turned to lock a pair of eyes on Shikamaru. _"Who are you?!"_ He asked alarmed.

"_I want your name first."_ Shikamaru said.

The kid glared at Shikamaru, but then felt someone behind him glaring at him._ "Fine, whatever, my name is Koji Minamoto."_ Koji said, arms folded.

"_Well Koji," _Kiba said his arms folded. _"Where are you from?"_

"_I'm from earth, from Japan, the human world." _Koji answered.

"_Where's Japan? And what do you mean 'Human world'?"_ Shikamaru questioned.

Koji growled in frustration. _'How can I make the dimwit over there understand?!'_ _"Alright here's how it is, I went through a portal, woke up here, and am going to assume that this is a different dimension from where I came from. Alright?"_ He asked getting frustrated with the two of them.

"_Huh?"_ Kiba asked eyes locking on the boy.

"_ALRIGHT! You had better listen up! First I think you're harder to teach than Takuya. Second as far as I can tell I'm from another dimension. And third I want to know each of your names." _He yelled.

"_Akamaru."_

"_Kiba."_

"_What a drag...Oh well, I'm Shikamaru."_

Koji nodded for a job well done. _"Alright now that we officially know each other I guess you can ask me anything you want..."_

Shikamaru immediately opened his mouth._ "You've mentioned two other names, are there more of you?"_

"_Well me and my friends, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, and Zoe all entered a portal hoping to find my twin brother Kouichi...and it must have worked because I sense him."_ Koji explained. _"I also sense the rest of them, they're all spread through ten other people..."_

Shikamaru finally understood.(Thank you Ino and your boring lectures about the human mind!) _"Ten other people...That must mean that the reason that Shino and the snobby Uchiha kid passed out yesterday because someone was bonding to their minds...And perhaps that is why me, Kiba, and Akamaru passed out as well, the stress it put on our minds must have been, and still seems to be enormous!"_ Shikamaru said. His normal 'everything's a drag' attitude disappearing for a few minutes.

Kiba looked at him, the most Shikamaru had moved and talked in the last week was very little..._ "WHO in the world gave Shikamaru sugar?!"_ Kiba yelled.

"_Ino gave me a sugary thing called a lollipop...she must've put some kind of stimulant in it..."_ Shikamaru sighed.

Koji looked at Shikamaru as though he was insane._"Ummm you dooo realize su-"_

"_Shush."_ Kiba said. "_He's hardly moved in the last couple days since I've been back. Don't tell him why he's so hyper."_

"_Maybe he won't just sit around all day playing Shogi."_ Akamaru added.

"_You do realize playing Shogi improves my intellect and allows me to plan out every possible move, or on a mission figure out and plan for any trick."_

Kiba sighed. _"Whatever floats your boat... Anyways, why are you here?"_ Kiba asked looking towards Koji.

Koji sighed, the guy was impossible to teach... _"I'm here to find my twin brother, and you are a total dimwit."_

"_WHAT?! How dare you call me a dimwit?! YOU BRAT!" _Kiba yelled indignantly.

"_Do you even know what dimwit means?" Koji asked mockingly._

"_Brat..."_ Kiba said a little to quietly for Shikamaru's liking, he noticed Kiba's hand slowly twitching towards his Kunai pouch.

"_Don't you dare throw that Kunai!"_ Shikamaru finally said when Kiba had a Kunai in his hand, and face that said _'I hate the brat, he dies!'._

"_Fine whatever."_ Kiba said, putting away the Kunai.

"_Well anyways...Koji would you please tell us something?"_

"_Fine so long as he doesn't attack me with anything pointy..." _Koji said, as he pointed over his shoulder. Kiba growled.

"_Do you have any kind of wish to harm Konoha, or anyone inside of it's walls?"_ Shikamaru asked.

"_I have no idea What Konoha is, and even so, from what it sounds like it's some kind of city. You live in it, I pretty much live in you now. So why would I harm it?"_ Koji asked, Noticing Shikamaru and Kiba flicker.

"_You just flickered..."_ Koji said.

Shikamaru sighed._ "Well then we must be waking up...What a drag. Well anyways feel free to stay on my hill..."_ Shikamaru yawned getting his old non energy self back._ "Oh and there's a small village down there, where you can get something to get if you get hungry..."_ Shikamaru said pointing down to the bottom of the hill.

"_Don't go into my mindscape until I'm here again assuming you can get there..."_ Kiba said.

"_Fine whatever." _Koji said. The two disappeared, but he was startled by a voice below him.

* * *

J.P. Woke up and found his worst nightmare...Exercise equipment.

He squealed like a little girl and attempted to stand but he was feeling to weak. Then he felt two set's of eye's on him. He tilted his head up to find... Choji and Lee! Staring at him...one looked scary and the other dangerous. Aw crap.

"_You really did it this time Takuya!"_ J.P. said.

"_Who are you?"_ Lee asked.

"_I want your names first." _J.P. said stubbornly as he slowly sat up energy beginning to return to him.

Choji sighed then stuck a handful of chips in his mouth. _"Fine, whatever. I'm Choji."_

"_And I am ROCK LEE!"_ Lee said taking the nice guy pose.

"_I'm J.P. Shibayama. Yea so where am I?"_ J.P. Asked.

"_Well, you are in my mindscape."_ Lee said.

"_What's a mindscape?"_

"_A place that manifests your state of mind, and what you feel..." _Lee said.

"_So why are you...*m__unch*...here?"_ Choji asked.

"_Well...My friend...Kouichi...He...He...He died, and a portal formed...Me and the rest of my friends went through it...We hoped to find him...Then I woke up here." _J.P. said.

"_Wait that must be why Shikamaru passed out during Shogi!"_ Choji said forgetting his chips for the time being.

"_And Neji passed out during our spar!" _Lee pieced together.

"_And so that must have been what happened to the Uchiha, Shino and Kiba, because they were in the same hospital room!"_

"_And let's see I thought I heard the name Tenten!"_

"_And right before I passed out Ino seemed about to faint as well!"_ Choji said._ "I think it's safe to assume that Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto all passed out as well. For some reason all twelve of us seem to have passed out."_

"_But why?" _Lee asked, as J.P. Stood and started moving away from their insane babbling. And then once he had found a nice spot on the grass he sat down and began searching for the aura of his friends.

"_Wait! Ino's lessons that she tied me and Shikamaru to seats for...She taught us about how the human mind works! And also about how your mind can react to new presences."_ Choji said thinking back on the lecture.

* * *

_**Ino looked at her chart with some pride. "So you see the human mind is fragile. Most minds will reject intrusions. So if someone were to try and get into and bond to your mind, you would pass out and if the other mind wins, it will bond to yours and you will share the mindscape, and other parts of your mind." Ino said. Then looked away from her chart, and back at the two boys. "GR SHIKAMARU NARA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY IDIOT!"**_

"_**Huh is the torture over?" He asked.**_

"_**Oh, no, Shikamaru...just because you fell asleep we will have to take an extra three hours to start over." Ino said with an innocent smile on her face.**_

* * *

"_I see so that is how it works." _Lee said.

"_Alright! It worked!" _J.P. Yelled.

"_What worked?"_ Choji asked.

"_I located my friends, they're spread through ten other kids."_ J.P. Said as the other two flickered.

"_Ah ha ha ha ha ha." _A voice boomed from behind them.

"_We didn't expect you also to figure it out so quickly!" _Another voice said. Choji and Lee flickered again.

"_I-I know those voices!"_ J.P. exclaimed.

"_So you recognize us..." _The first voice said.

"_You should, we only were with you for about six months in the digital world."_ Then the source of the first voice came through the bushes...A shrunk Beetlemon!

Then a few seconds later a human sized Metalkabuterimon came through the bushes.

"_Hello guys." _J.P. said a bit surprised. Lee and Choji flickered.

"_You are waking up, alright. Then we only wish to talk to J.P. For a while. Goodbye."_ Said Beetlemon a bit childishly.

"_Feel free to exercise while I'm gone!" _Lee said before disappearing.

J.P. Shuttered at the thought of exercise. But stopped when he felt his spirits look at him seriously.

* * *

Zoe sat on the mattress she had woken up on about twenty minutes ago. And by the time the two girls she had met when she had awoken were done with her...well she wished she hadn't. Ino had decided to yell at her as loudly, and as much as possible. And Tenten sat on a comfy mattress eventually falling asleep. By the time she had answered all of Ino's questions, she was scared, about to fall asleep, and barely trusted. This was not her day. Lucky for her the two disappeared from Ino's mindscape after about 15 minutes of the yelling. And now as she sat there cursing Takuya for going through first, and making the rest of the group have to go in because they were worried about their leader, she finally stopped and tried to look for her friends. She found all of them, safe a and sound. Except...

"_What the heck?! They're all in ten other people! But there's only FIVE of them. HOW?!" _She yelled, but her ranting was cut short when a voice echoed through the mall.

"_I know the mattress store is around here!" _One said.

"_Your wrong, like always Kazemon. It's back there." _Another voice said.

"_Wait I know those voices, and Kazemon!" _Zoe said. She then went to the door and peeked around the corner._ "Kazemon, Zephyrmon!" _She squealed.

"_Ah there you are Zoe. We've been looking for you." _Kazemon said.

"_You are one hard little human to find." _Zephyrmon said.

"_We've been looking fro almost two hours."_

Zephyrmon then decided it was time to get to the point.

* * *

Tommy was staring at his spirits(After meeting Sakura, scary inner Sakura, and Hinata of course). They had just found him and he was happy to see them. They talked for awhile but then Korikakumon decided it was time to get to the point of them being there.

"_Tommy there is a point in us having found you."_

* * *

Lowemon looked at Kouichi seriously. _"You see we need to talk about something. About this world."_

* * *

Koji stared at his spirits. _"You see this is a completely different dimension."_

* * *

Takuya was surprised about being right for once, and only on a wild guess. _"When Kouichi died his spirit and soul slipped through a gap in the dimensional barrier."_ Said Burninggreymon

"_We could not do anything alone to find him. Your wishful thinking gave us the power we needed,"_ Said Agunimon

* * *

"_To create a portal to this dimension."_ Zephyrmon explained.

"_We met to try and reverse it to take you all home, all six of you." _Kazemon said.

* * *

"_But we were unsuccessful." _Beetlemon said miserably.

Metalkabuterimon took up the explanation._ "Do to the fact that your minds bonded with two minds."_

* * *

"_And we can't detach you fully from two minds,"_ Lowemon said.

"_This setup with your mind being split between two minds..."_ Jagerlowemon continued.

* * *

"_Is permanent."_ Kumamon said. Tommy's eyes began to swell with tears.

Korikakumon continued, while Kumamon went over to comfort their human. _"We will keep trying but after another day we will not be able to detach you from these minds."_

* * *

Zoe felt tears begin to form in her eyes._ "And the gap in dimensions you came through is gone." Kazemon said._

"_Unless we find a new one within twenty four hours..."_ Zephyrmon continued.

* * *

"_You will never be able to go home."_ Burninggreymon said.

Agunimon sighed as a tear fell down Takuya's face. _"We are sorry._

* * *

"_But this can not be hidden from you."_ Kendogarurumon said.

"_There is no way to hide it."_ Lobomon said sadly.

* * *

Agunimon and Burninggreymon watched as Takuya cried. _"But if you would like we can create a mind link between you and your friends, then you can talk to each other anytime you want."_

"_Alright."_ Takuya said regaining his composer.

"_It will only take a second, they all just have to say yes, and then all of us spirits will use our power to create it. Then just think something to a specific person, or all of them, and see what happens."_ Burninggreymon said. Then a few minutes later told him to try it.

* * *

Takuya focused soon seeing a projection of himself. _**"Ummm hello can anyone hear me? HELLO!" **_Takuya asked in his mind.

Koji's voice rang out seconds later, a projection of Koji appearing. _**"Hello? Takuya is that you? Well of course it's him only he could be that annoying." **_The small sound of laughter echoed in to the conversation.

"_**Tommy! So you can hear us!" **_Takuya said. Then the laughter of J.P. and the giggling of Zoe joined the sounds in their minds._** "And I hear J.P. and Zoe to!"**_

"_**Hi." **_Zoe said still in a giggling fit.

"_**Hey!"**_ J.P. said loudly.

"_**Oh hello J.P." **_Kouichi said.

"_**Kouichi!" **_Koji yelled happily.

"_**Hey buddy!" **_J.P. and Takuya said at the same time.

"_**And J.P. says it's creepy when we talk at the same time." **_Koji and Kouichi said together.

Tommy sniffled. And laughed a bit._** "Maybe they're twins to!" **_He said trying not to cry anymore. And so they talked about what had happened for the next three hours.

* * *

Neji woke up to the strangest conversation he had ever heard. Not around him, but in him...In his head to be exact.

"What...?" Neji asked himself, befuddled as to why there was a voice seemingly talking to it's self yet talking like there was more in the conversation, in his head. "This can't be happening, unless...What just happened wasn't a dream, there really is someone in my mind, AND I'm linked with the most annoying ninja in the village!"

"_**Oh don't worry Neji, you aren't going insane, I really am here ya know." **_Takuya said happily.

"Why are you so so happy?" Neji felt a slight jolt in his mind and it was like a tunnel or something had been closed.

"_**Because, even if I never get to go home, at least I'm going to be able to spend the rest of my days tormenting, and corrupting you through blackmail." **_Takuya answered. Then laughed evilly as the "Tunnel" so to speak opened again _**"Alright Tommy you can listen again."**_

"Why do I feel, like I should figure out how to get you out of my mind and into T and I right now?" Neji asked.

"_**What's T and I?"**_ Takuya asked.

"Torture and Interrogation." Neji said nonchalantly.

"_**T-t-t-t-torture and interrogation...?"**_ Takuya asked feeling fully afraid at the moment.

"Well if you're so uncomfortable with Torture and Interrogation, then what do you do in your world?" Neji asked.

"_**If proven guilty then criminals are imprisoned for a certain amount of time ranging from months to the rest of their lives." **_Takuya explained smartly.

"Well that's ineffective." Neji said. He sighed, Takuya already getting annoying. "Don't you feel like annoying Naruto?" He asked.

"_**Na you're more fun!"**_ Takuya said.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Takuya,"Neji said in a deathly calm voice. "If you do not go to Naruto's mindscape right now...I. Will. Kill. You." Neji said growling.

"_**Alright fine whatever see you later."**_ Takuya said dejectedly.

"_**Ha ha ha ha! You just got kicked out!" **_J.P. said.

"_**Yea whatever shut up J.P." **_Takuya said.

Zoe sighed. _**"Well anyways Ino, Tenten and I were going to talk and get to know each other maybe have some fun in Ino's mindscape."**_

"_**What could be fun about mindscapes? I'm stuck at the top of a freaking hill." **_Koji said. Frustrated he couldn't get down.

"_**I'm stuck in a tree." **_Kouichi said.

"_**Surrounded by EXERCISE equipment." **_J.P. Said as he shuttered.

Tommy went next._** "I'm kinda stuck with someone called inner Sakura glaring at me."**_

"_**I ended up hitting my head on a rock..." **_Takuya said.

"_**And I woke up in a mattress store that was inside a mall!" **_Zoe said innocently.

"_**Girls."**_ J.P., Koji, and Takuya said.

"_**Boys." **_Zoe said, then left the conversation.

* * *

The next three days went smoothly, as everyone got used to being able to talk to another shinobi in their minds, having another presence in their minds. And for Neji and Naruto hearing the Nine Tails musing after his naps (And snoring during them).

* * *

Next time: Sakura walked up to her other two team mates in front of the academy. "Hey Sakura! Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yea! Lets do this!"

* * *

So how was the chapter? I think it was a bit boring but at least it had some funny, and I managed to hopefully explain some things I also made some rules that I would put here...but they would spoil the story...so anyways, yea please review and tell me what you think about the look into the next chapter please! :)


	3. Chuunin Exam: Part 2 Let the exam begin!

I don't own Naruto, Digimon or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's that pop up, so please don't steal them.

Just to help you:

_Italics, _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with.

* * *

Rookie 12+6

Chapter 3

Chuunin Exam: Part 2 Let the exam begin!

* * *

Two days after everyone had woken up to find that someone really was in their heads Shikamaru decided that the twelve of them needed to talk, they all had the same thing happening, so the word got to them all. Weather it was through their mind links or just meeting randomly and spreading the word then, they all showed up at three in the morning, at training ground three in front of the memorial, only to be found by...Kakashi of course!

"Hello, what are you doing here? Especially so late."

"I was wondering the same thing." Shino said. The other eleven nodded in agreement.

"It's really none of your business." Kakashi said his eye starting to drift towards the memorial a bit.

"I know exactly why you're here." Shikamaru said then sighed. The moon became slightly obscured by dark clouds.

"Huh? You know why I'm here? Well then say what _you _think."

"Your here to stand in front of the memorial all night long...and then be late tomorrow." Shikamaru answered.

"Hm. Well you've figured out my secret, now what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Aren't you able to figure it out?" Neji asked.

"We all came out here *Munch* to be alone and talk." Choji said reaching his hand into his bag of chips again.

"Yea that's right Kakashi sensei! Just to talk!" Naruto said. Several flashes of lightning flashed across the sky behind them as thought saying 'Liar liar pants on fire!'

Kakashi noticed that the four girls in the group all had un-focused eyes as thought they were speaking but not really speaking. Suddenly Tenten and Ino broke off from their trances.

Tenten's eyes turned from her hazelnut brown to bright green. (I believe that's Zoe's eye color.) "Kakashi Hatake don't mess with the eighteen of us! Turn around and leave now. Let us talk, without you." Her eyes turned back to normal. Tenten felt dizzy as everyone stared in shock abut how she had addressed Kakashi.

"And why should I leave? Your only genin I have no reason to take orders from you. And especially to obey them."

"There are several reasons. Let's name them all off shall we?" Asked Ino.

Hinata took a deep breath and gathered her courage then said as loudly as her voice would allow. "One: We could easily tell the Hokage where exactly to find you so you couldn't be late." Everyone stared at her. They never knew her voice could be so loud.

"Two! We are twelve, you are one. Perhaps your a higher rank than us but combined I bet we could kick your BUTT." Sakura yelled, Inner Sakura giving the pep talk internally.

"Three. If you have any dignity, you'll leave before Naruto get's pissed, and you find out how you look bald." Neji deadpanned.

Kakashi weighed his chances of staying without them attacking. His chance of spying. AND also just leaving and telling the Hokage...He decided he'd try and stay. Then if that didn't work he would spy and then tell the Hokage about what's going on.

"Look I can tell this isn't just a talk among competitors. Please let me stay, and I'll see if I can help you out." Kakashi said trying to at least _act_ respectful(Even if it was hard do to the fact they were all 1) Younger than him and 2) Lower rank than him.)

"Well what do you think, it might be good to have someone of higher rank...but I'm still going to Ibiki just make him prove that this isn't reversible...Takuya is already dancing on my last nerve. And not only that but he's deliberately making me clumsy when I'm at home. It started by making my hand open just a fraction when I was holding something. Or moving one of my feet wrong just to make me fall." Neji said clearly annoyed. And not even close to as amused as the one in question was. "And not only that he's gotten so good at controlling little movements he speaks through my mouth instead of the mind link, since only me and Naruto can talk to him really." Neji ranted. Kakashi looked at him as though he was insane.

"Neji don't rant in front of Kakashi. For all we know he'll go to the Hokage and we'll all be deemed unable to handle the stress of being ninja." Sasuke said. Neji looked a tad bit guilty.

"Well anyways..." Shikamaru started. "I think we should vote or something...If you don't want Kakashi to be here I want three reasons why from everyone against it..."

"He's to nosy. He could tell the Hokage we aren't fit for any type of mission. And we could get thrown into the insane asylum because of him." Sasuke said. Shino, Kiba, and Ino all put three reasons each as to why Kakashi shouldn't be allowed to stay.

But the OK's overruled the no's so therefore Kakashi stayed.

"Alright everyone," Shikamaru began, taking charge. "first I want to know, who came because of a voice in your head, and an annoying shinobi you may or may not know talking?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good were all on the same page." He yawned. "Shut up Kiba. You to Akamaru, so what if I'm tired. It's three in the freaking morning! Even Koji's asleep." Kakashi looked at all of them as though they were insane.(It's not like I'm implying they aren't...)

"Alright so go on and say how it's affected you." Shikamaru said. Then his eyes closed and he tried to take a nap. Akamaru growled and slowly walked over...Shikamaru instantly woke up when he started to gnaw his ponytail. "What the heck was that for?!" He yelled.

_'To teach you to listen, and not be a pain in the butt to drag home!' _Akamaru yelled in his mind, this woke Koji. Kiba and even Koji laughed until it hurt.

Shikamaru and Akamaru got into a glaring contest, with some of the others cheering one or the other on... the pooch won...And Kakashi watched them, quickly getting afraid they were all insane.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well anyways start by telling everyone who you have in your mind."

"Zoe and Ino." Tenten said.

"Lee and J.P." Choji said.

"Takuya and Naruto." Neji said.

"Sakura and Tommy." Hinata whispered barely loud enough to hear.

"Shino and Kouichi." Sasuke said gloomily.

"Kiba Akamaru and Koji. Now tell us all about what you've been going through." They all went so silent they heard crickets chirping. And thunder booming in the distance as the storm slowly moved to the west. "Fine. No one wants to talk, then I'll complain." Everyone groaned but Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Shikamaru complaining was worse than Naruto's obsession with ramen. "One, I hear Kiba, Akamaru, and this kid named Koji in my head. Two, they all snore. Three, together the three of them could turn the entire village into a prank infested, semi hazardous area."

Meanwhile Neji's Byakugan scanned the area looking for anyone that could get him in trouble about one of his new developments. He found no one. "I also have something to say..." Neji said turning all attention to him. He untied his headband and pulled it away.

"Huh? But...How?" Hinata asked quietly. Though she was relived, she wanted to know how the Caged Bird seal was replaced by a much more noble looking and suiting mark.

"Huh? I don't get it." Sasuke said.

Neji decided to explain it. "You see, in the Hyuga clan there are two parts. The main family...and the branch family. The main house has for centuries used a secret ninjutsu. It's known as the Caged Bird Seal. It changed, I looked in the mirror this morning and it was gone, warped into a different form. And from what Takuya's told me it's now the mark of some kind of warrior from his world, oh and flames keep appearing around me whenever I get extremely angry..." Neji said coolly and calmly. Kakashi stared at Neji and decided there, and then, he would not get on Neji's bad side. EVER!

"I haven't been able to drink anything for the last thirty hours! Every time I grab the cup the water inside freezes!" Sakura said irritably.

"Have you tried going to the hospital?"

"Yes they tried an IV...But the water they attempted to pump in froze before even getting all the way through the tube..."

"_**Sakura I've been thinking about it...And I think it might be my powers over Ice. I was the child chosen to bare the warriors of ice. And I was able to keep their power in check before, but I think that you might have some kind of Ice affinity or something...either way the power of my spirits is going haywire."**_ Tommy reported after hours of trying to figure it out.

"Ice affinity...It couldn't possibly be..." Sakura started.

"It couldn't possibly be what...?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, n-nothing, Really it's nothing just forget I said anything!" she said effectively getting everyone but Hinata to ignore the subject for now.

"Neji's a boring know it all that never stops complaining about how me and Takuya snore, and how we shouldn't be plotting...stuff." Naruto complained.

"What kind of 'stuff' are you planning?" Kakashi asked getting back into the conversation.

"Ummm I have no obligation to answer you!" Naruto said.

Neji sighed. "He's been planing on dying-" Naruto shot over to him and slapped his hand over his mouth.

They carried on for about two more hours until the sky lit up right above them and rain began to pour. But for some strange reason all of the rain within ten feet of Sakura turned to hail. Shikamaru and Kiba both glowed a small amount as they went through the pitch black forest. Lee and Choji were sparking and getting hit by multiple lighting strikes yet they weren't affected...Oh and was it mentioned that Neji and Naruto were human heaters...and of course everyone awake and looking out their windows, (Most people, do to the fact they got back to the village around seven in the morning.) saw this and thought their eyes were going.

But even so, the night, even if long, strange, and tiring. Was _very_ informative, and productive.

* * *

Sakura walked up to her other two team mates in front of the academy. "Hey Sakura! Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yea! Lets do this!"

"You do realize you were late." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry I guess I just got side tracked talking to Tommy, and Hinata about something..." Sakura said. She then noticed that Naruto and Sasuke weren't glaring at each other for once. _"Well Tommy, isn't this a new development." _Sakura thought as she began walking with the rest of her group. But stopped when she felt a strange mask like thing on the academy. "Guys I feel something strange." They looked at her.

"What do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"I- I think someones put a genjutsu on the building...I'll tell you when I feel it better." Sakura answered.

"_**What's a genjutsu?"**_ Tommy asked.

"It's like a mask, it hides something and makes it seem like something else." Sakura explained. Then heard Sasuke and Naruto explaining the same thing, of course she didn't know why. Sasuke was doing a more thorough job, and Naruto was doing much worse.

"_**Ha ha ha Naruto will never be able to teach Takuya sure he can be smart about some things but he's almost impossible to teach."**_ Tommy said.

"Oh so that's why he's getting so frustrated with explaining it..." She said. The three were soon going up the stairs. Once they had gone up three flights Sakura stopped. "The genjutsu is on that." She said pointing to room '301'.

"I see, so it seems someone has tried to keep everyone from entering. I bet that if we go up the stairs again we will get to the right floor. Much better than trying to go through that." Sasuke said while pointing to the group of genin in front of the room that looked like room 301.

"Hey there's Neji!" Naruto said. Pointing at a still sour Neji. (He was still upset about having his hair sheared off like it was) "Neji!" Naruto yelled. Neji barely turned his head. A vein already throbbing on his forehead, and cinders could be felt on everybody's faces.

"Would you shut up? I've listened to your voice more than enough over the last three days." Neji said.

"_**Oh come on Neji he's only trying to help." **_Takuya said.

_'And HOW in the world can Naruto help me?!'_ Neji asked him.

_'Because,' _Naruto's voice chirped._ 'this is the second floor there's a genjutsu on the door to make it seem like the third floor.'_

_'Really?' _Neji asked.

_'Yes. So get your team and come with me and Sakura and Sasuke.' _Naruto ordered him.

And so Neji stood quietly informed his teammates of the plan and the six left up the stairs.

"Should we maybe warn the other squads?" Lee asked.

"I think we should only warn leaf genin." Neji said.

"I think it would be more fair to help everyone down there..." Sakura said Tommy feeling the same.

"I wouldn't care for something with hardly any competition." Naruto said. As they got to the third floor.

"I'm Rock Lee. And I believe you are Sakura right?" Lee asked Sakura suddenly.

"Well yea but-"

"Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life!" Lee said.

Sakura had a face of 'I'm not impressed' On. "Definitely...not." She said.

Lee's face was one of pure dejection. "...Why?"

"Because you're a weirdo."

_'But Sakura, he asked you so nicely, you should at least go on a date with him.'_ Hinata's soft voice chimed in.

"_**Oh come on Sakura try it. You might even find out he's really nice."**_ Tommy said. Hinata agreed.

"Fine...I'll go on a _date_ with you." Sakura said.

"She actually has a heart. And It's not completely frozen over!" Naruto said amazed.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled, the room literally dropping twenty degrees in temperature.

"That you have a heart and it's great...?" Naruto said/asked.

"_**Run Naruto, run!"**_ Takuya said. But it was too late Sakura had already frozen all types of liquid (Except blood) around them, and left Naruto with a giant lump on his head. She was also purple, and shivering.

"_**Ouch! You just got beat by a girl!" **_Takuya said, howling with laughter.

Neji also began to very quietly laugh. "Shut up Takuya!" Naruto said turning pink.

_'Oh and by the way Takuya I think_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _in_ _on my little plan.' _Neji thought. He was hoping he could get Takuya to behave.

"_**And WHAT would that be?" Takuya asked.**_

_'After this exam if you haven't already driven me to total insanity I'm going to Ibiki and he can help me figure you out...and show that I'm not completely insane.' _Neji mused in his mind.

"_**Y-you mean that guy you told me about, the leader of T and I...?"**_ Takuya asked.

"Exactly." Neji said. Everyone but Naruto (Who could hear the whole conversation), looked at him strangely. _'Your gong to pay for this you little brat.'_ Neji thought.

"_**I know!"**_ Takuya said innocently, almost enthusiastic.

"Well anyways there are two more leaf genin teams..." said Sasuke "So if your going to warn everyone tell them before they get there."

_'Hey, Hinata. There's a genjutsu so if you think your on the third floor you're really on the second please warn everyone already gathered there if you aren't already past that.' _Sakura said.

_'Oh, alright.'_ Hinata's soft voice rung out in the distance.

"Hinata and her team is going to warn everyone downstairs."

"Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino are already waiting for the test to begin." Lee informed them.

"Alright then that means more competition!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Yea whatever. Let's just get to the test." Sasuke said. And they all began to walk towards room 301.

Right outside the door to room 301 they found Kakashi. "Hello, I'm glad you decided to come Sakura. For your sake, and the others."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You see, the chunin Exam can only be taken by groups of three... That's how it's always been-" Kakashi started.

"Wait, so you mean, if I had chosen not to show up then-"

"I wouldn't be able to let the other two pass." Kakashi finished the statement.

"But you said that we could chose whether or not we wanted to enter...Were you lying then?"

"Sort of, but not really. You see you could have chosen not to come and it would have been the end of the line for the other two, even if they showed up. But on the other hand I didn't want them to pressure you, or for you to feel any sort of obligation to enter. I wanted you to do it of your own free will. And here you all are, sanding in front of me, I'm proud of you." Kakashi said. And if he hadn't had his mask then you would have been able to see a smile. He stepped aside. "And Neji, Tenten, Lee you may all pass as well."

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. You may now enter the room and take the exams."

"Alright Kakashi sensei we won't let you down you'll be proud of us!" Naruto said the other two nodding in agreement. And so they opened the doors, what awaited them next, they didn't know.

* * *

Next time: Ibiki breathed then began. "You have one hour to answer nine questions. Then after that I will give you a tenth question. But be warned if you fail you can never take the exam again!"

* * *

Alright so...yea I tried to keep them in character...hope I did ok. Oh and just in case your wondering about Sakura and her you know freezing liquids when she attempts to drink some of it, or when she's angry, and liquid just plain freezing around her. It's because of a specific reason. Don't know how I'm gonna reveal it but it'll probably pop up somewhere during the Chuunin exams...I know at this point that she knows why it is. And that's about it. So if you really want to know I think it'll probably be during the prelims after the forest of death when she's fighting someone...Don't know the match ups anymore because I lost my list. Oh well I at least know I'm passing someone who didn't make into the third round... Yea anyways please review :)

And Make sure to look for idea's of when you can expect an update on my profile page! ;)


	4. The Chuunin Exam: Part 3 Pass or fail-

I don't own Digimon or Naruto, I just own the plot and any OC's.

Just to help you:

_Italics, _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes, or past events.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with.

* * *

The Rookie 12+6

Chapter 4

The Chuunin Exam: Part 3 Pass or fail your choice!

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into the room. And seconds after the door had closed they all felt hundreds of eyes snap right onto them.

_'If the test is on being scary they've got me beat!' _Sakura thought starting to sweat under the glares. But they were soon interrupted by a squeal, as Sasuke's face turned from pleased to annoyed. A bleach blonde haired, blue eyed, purple clothed flash attacked Sasuke hugging him from behind. In a matter of seconds Sasuke's face went from pleased to annoyed to Deadly. He even threw in that scary Uchiha glare. The room dropped twenty degrees in temperature.

"Get off right now." Sasuke said, his voice deadly. Ino flinched and let go of him stepping back one or two steps. Just as Shikamaru and Choji (Munching away) walked up behind them.

"So it's you guys..." Shikamaru said lazily. He looked extremely BORED.(Although, I don't know if he can look bored...considering he's so lazy and all...)

"Oh, hi Shikamaru, Choji." Sakura said. Though she was a bit pink from cold.

"Why did the room suddenly get twenty degrees cooler?" A random ninja asked.

"That pink haired girl...when she saw the Blonde hug the Duck butt hair dude the room got colder..." A random ninja said. The room froze more, but then gradually started to warm.

"Must've been her...I hope I don't have to face her!" Another ninja said. Sakura was turning pale of having been found out so easily.

"I wonder what village she's from probably some weird village with a weird Ice Kekkei Genkai. Or something like that. " Another said. Sakura paled more looking more like a ghost than anyone could have thought humanly possible.

"S-Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked.

She turned a bit red from embarrassment. "Y-yea...Really I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? You looked really scared for a moment." Tenten said while shrugging.

"Really I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yes I am so stop being as annoying as Naruto!" She said as calmly as possible, trying to keep from freezing everyone in the room solid. The door opened at that moment and about eight more genin teams entered lead by Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Oh you guys made it!" Naruto said cheerfully. But looked around and noticed that Tenten, Neji, and Lee had disappeared.

"Well look at that all of us are here." Shikamaru said.

Choji's head turned catching a glimpse of Akamaru, once he saw the dog his eyes snapped onto the poor puppy..._'Akamaru is looking plump...' _Choji thought his feet moving of their own accord...But Shino stood in his way.

"Huh...Why are you standing right in my way?" Choji asked. But noticed Shino looking down. He also looked down and saw a bug scurrying on the floor.

"I bet you didn't see it. Huh?" Shino asked him.

"What are you gonna do eat it for lunch?" Choji asked.

"Hey you guys you really should keep it down." Some one said walking up to them.

"What-Who asked you?!" Ino yelled.

"Oh no one but you really should keep it down. This exam makes everyone irritable. It stresses them out. If you aren't careful you might find you've made some enemies later on." The ninja said.

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really you've already made quite the spectacle of yourselves, and coming right out of the academy you wouldn't know how things work here. Just look around." They all looked around them and all of them even Shikamaru's eyes widened. Every other genin they could see in the room was looking at them, their faces scary just to look at let alone look them in the eye. "As you can see you've made quite the impression. Those guys over there are from the hidden Rain Village. They're very tense, you definitely don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Sakura once again ghostly pale, with her eyes wide nodded in agreement.

"Oh well just because you don't know how this stuff works doesn't mean I won't help you out."Kabuto said pulling out a pile of cards. "You see this is my 7th time trying the exam..."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru started.

"So you're a veteran?"

"Yes sort of..."

"But he's never passed." Shikamaru said. "How can he be of help?"

"I haven't spent all this time doing nothing. I've in fact spent my time gathering info on the other candidates. I put them on these cards, then infuse my chakra so they look like normal cards, in fact to the naked eye they're blank." Kabuto said turning one over. "But by focusing my chakra on them I can reveal their secrets. Is there anyone or anything you want to know about?" Kabuto asked.

"I think I have one." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Well then give me details anything."

"His name is Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Awww, you know his name, to bad it's no fun if you know his name... Oh well." Kabuto said. But he pulled a card out of the pile and turned it over. He then fed his chakra into it and Gaara's profile appeared. "Hmm well this kid has done eight C ranks and get this, he's done one B rank. There isn't a lot more info on him but there is one thing...in all of the missions he's ever been on he's never been hurt, not even a scratch." Kabuto pulled out another card and put it down. It was a map green bars began appearing representing how many genin there were from each village. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. From the looks of it they've sent exceptionally skilled genin this time. This time is going to be tougher than any other."

"Y-you really think so?" Sakura asked a bit scared.

"Definitely." Kabuto answered. "But don't worry, you seem to have some Ice affinity that might be useful..._If,_ of course, you can teach yourself to use it with attacks..." Sakura's eye twitched... "But then again, that temper of yours is probably hot enough to freeze someone solid..." The room droped in temperature again.

"Not to mention her billboard brow." Ino taunted.

"YOU LEAVE MY FORHEAD OUT OF THIS!" Everyone stared at the group again. While Neji, Tenten, and Lee, were glad to have gotten away from the group as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi stood outside of room 301 he was thinking about the other day.

FLASHBACK

"_I won't go along with this!" _Iruka yelled. _"They may be in your care now Kakashi, but I know these kids! I trained them!"_

"_You know Kakashi he may be right..." _Gai said walking forward. _"I held my team back for a year so that they could hone their skills and get better to be ready. You ought to let them enjoy their youth."_

"_Heh, your concern is touching but are you sure you aren't just worried that your team doesn't stand a chance against mine?"_ Kakashi asked.

"_Alright that's enough." _The Hokage said. _"The matter of the rookies participation is closed. And as for the other genin I'm ready to consider the recommendations."_

"_Trust me I know what I'm doing."_ Kakashi said.

END OF FLASHBACK

_'I just wish I was that confident now...I wonder how they're doing...even the cockiest one must be a little scared...' _Suddenly there was yelling, he distinctly heard annoyingly familiar voices.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Kakashi smiled under his mask as he leaned against the door. There was a crashing noise from the back of the room. (Lee, Neji, and Tenten all being amazed...)

He then heard Ino screech. "WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO? GET US ALL KILLED?!"

"I should've known...He's not smart enough to be scared..." Sakura said.

"HEY TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS BIG FAT TRAP SHUT!" Ino yelled.

"WHO'S BOYFIEND?!" Sakura yelled as the walls around the room began frosting.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CANT GET ONE CAUSE OF THAT BIG FORHEAD!" Ino yelled back.

"I feel a lot better yep!" Naruto said.

Back in the room...(Now close to 5 degrees Fahrenheit...)

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled attempting to strangle Naruto. "WOULD YOU JUST FOR ONCE THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?!"

"Yea sure, whatever you say..." Naruto said as she kept attempting to strangle him, but she then noticed everyone staring at her and stopped.

Suddenly a Sound ninja came out of no where and took a punch at Kabuto, but missed. Or so everyone thought...his glasses cracked seconds later and the glass shattered. But it didn't stop there, his eyes widened as something inside was wrong. He fell to his knees and threw up a bit. The room hit zero degrees as Sakura and Naruto went to help him.

_'I don't get it he saw their attack coming! He dodged it, what could hav-' _Sasuke wondered but his thought were interrupted by a large poof of smoke. And about ten people appeared.

"Alright listen up! I am Ibiki Morino and starting now your worst nightmare!"

"_**Gosh Ibiki is kinda scary..."**_ Tommy said.

"_**Not as scary you can be in your beast form!"**_ Takuya said.

_'Huh? Who are you talking to Takuya...?' _Neji asked.

"_**Tommy."**_ Takuya answered. _**"He thinks Ibiki looks scary..."**_

_'You do realize that I'm going to him after this exam right...?" _Neji asked.

"_**Th-that's the Ibiki you were talking about...?"**_

_'Yes.' _Neji thought to him.

"_**And how long does this exam usually take...?"**_

_'Hmm I don't know...'_

_'Wow, the know it all doesn't know something!' _Naruto's voice rung out.

_'Well I haven't taken this exam yet!' _Neji admitted.

"First you sound ninja! What are you trying to do?! Get disqualified before the exam even begins?!"

"Sorry were new to this were a bit tense that's all..." One of them apologized.

"I'll say this once and only once! There will be no combat! You will not attack or attempt to attack anyone without permission from your proctor! And even then the use of force is strictly PROHIBITED!Even thinking about fighting will get you in trouble. And trust me you do not want to get in trouble with me! Now if everyone is ready then I would like you to hand in your paperwork. In return you will be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. Then we will begin the written test!"

"W-writen test...? NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOT A WRITEN TEST NO WAY?!" (Sakura was wrong Naruto is smart enough to fear...Sasuke and herself...And writen tests...)

After his long and loud outburst Naruto had calmed down and now he sat in a chair not noticing Hinata sitting right next to him.

"N-Naruto ummm I just wanted to say g-good luck..." Hinata stammered.

"Oh...Thanks!" He said smiling. _'Wow! That's weird I didn't even notice her! It's like she is there but she isn't really.'_

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Ibiki yelled from the front of the room. "Now there are a few rules you should be aware of! First this test is unlike the ones you're used to! There are ten questions and you can get one point each! You start with a perfect score of ten, so instead of earning points for every right answer, you loose a point for every wrong answer. Second, you will all be scored as a team, so the total of your scores will be added together to get your final score. Three, the sentinels you see around you are there to watch you. They are going to be looking for any sign of cheating. Every time they catch you they will take away two points. And if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. And four...If any one of you can't pass this test then the entire team fails!"

"WHAT DID HE-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Naruto suddenly felt sick to his stomach. _'Ugh they're going to kill me!'_

Neji's voice rung in his head after that statement._ 'Just look at the bright side if they do kill you at least I'll be able to turn them in for it...I've never been very fond of the Uchiha...'_

_'You and me both.' _Naruto replied miserably. This woke Takuya from the nap he had been having.

"_**Ha ha ha! You sound like someone's about to die!" **_Takuya said.

"The tenth question won't be given out until the 15 minutes before the testing period ends." Ibiki said. "You'll have an hour total."

_'I'm going to die if I don't pass this test...' _Naruto said groaning. But their thoughts were interrupted when Ibiki yelled for them to begin. _'Alright I just need to read through them and look for the ones I have a chance of answering...Uhh, no, no, not the first one...and not that one either...nope skip that...next question...Definitely NOT that one...no not that one either...OH I GIVE UP IT'S HOPLESS! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonn-'_

_'What your going to do is shut up and take answers from me so I can actually get this done!'_ Neji said annoyed.

_'R-really...?'_ Naruto asked him.

_'Yes so stop thinking so loudly!'_

_'Ok...' _Naruto's body relaxed a bit.

"Ummm...Naruto if you would like I can show you my test..."

"No Hinata I wouldn't want you to get in trouble if I got caught." Hinata blushed.

_'You do realize she's even more in love with you now, right...?'_ Neji asked.

_'What do you mean IN LOVE?!' _Naruto asked him twitching a bit.

_'You really are a dimwit. She has an enormous crush on you. You ought to ask her out sometime so maybe she won't be passing out every time you greet her.' _Neji said, then activated his byakugan. _'Now here's the answer to question one...'_

* * *

Meanwhile..._'Ino how are you fairing...?'_

_'Not to good...I'm having a hard time figuring out anything past question seven!'_

"_**You know Tenten, your test looks pretty well completed why don't you share your answers with Ino."**_ Zoe suggested.

_'I may as well considering I don't have ANYTHING else to do!'_

_'Thanks!'_ Ino said.

* * *

_'Hmmm well this is interesting...'_ Sasuke thought.

_'What is?'_ Shino asked relaxing slightly now that he was done with his test.

_'Naruto is actually writing on his paper...of course he's probably just doodling...And I also don't know how to answer any of these questions...But I'll fix that soon enough with my Sharingan...'_

_'Have fun, I'll just be relaxing...'_

* * *

Choji kept on grabbing more chips the amount of times his hand went into the bag increasing evermore.

_'Would you stop munching, it's making it hard to focus.'_ Lee said.

_'No I'm worried.'_

_'Why...?'_

_'Because Ino should have gotten the answers by now...I'm not able to answer these questions.'_

_'Here how about I help you.' _Lee told him. (After finding out the answers by looking at the mirrors that had strings attached to Tenten's pencil) _'But in exchange I need you to be quiet.'_

_'It's a deal.'_

* * *

_'Oh come on Ino, hurry it up we only have ten minutes left until the tenth question!'_

_'Someone's tense.'_ Kiba said.

_'Very.' _Akamaru agreed.

_'Choji needs help with the test and Ino's supposed to be helping him.'_

_'Don't you need help to?' _Kiba asked him.

_'No I finished about fifteen minutes ago...'_

_'WHAT?'_ Kiba and Akamaru yelled at the same time.

_'Keep it down you're going to give me a headache!'_

_'Well SOOORYY!' _Kiba said. _'Ummm do you think you could help us?'_

_'Fine whatever where are you?'_

_'Question five.'_

_'Alright...'_

* * *

_'Hey Sakura how are you doing?'_

_'I'm doing good.'_

_'So Hinata, and, Tommy I need you to listen too...Hinata do you think that maybe...well...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I want to know...'_ (I'm not revealing her secret yet! Only me and my sister know it!)

* * *

Naruto sighed. Neji had really saved him there. _'Ummm thanks Neji. Even if I haven't known you long your still a friend. Thank just for that.' _Naruto said. Neji was kind of touched.

_'You're welcome...' _Neji said.

_'Oh and Neji...ummm do you maybe want to have some fun after this exam...?'_

_'Fun doing what exactly?' _Neji asked.

_'Hmm prank almost all of the compounds, also blackmail Sasuke into helping us, Kiba, Akamaru, Koji, and Takuya have already agreed to help...we're going to blackmail Sasuke...and if you join us then we'll be seven strong!'_

_'Alright I guess.'_ Neji said.

_'Thank-' _Naruto started but was interrupted by Ibiki.

"Alright fifteen minutes to go. It's now time for the tenth question. But beforehand there are some more rules you need to know..."

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma sat somewhere...

"It's so quiet without them...I almost...miss them..." Kakashi said. "But of course once they come back they'll just be annoying again..."

"I think they'll be back sooner than you think." Asuma said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked

"Because their first test is proctored by Ibiki."

"Who's Ibiki...?" Kurenai asked.

"Well their chances of making it through the first round just dropped." Kakashi said.

"Your a fresh Jonin so you probably haven't met him yet...Ibiki Morino the leader of the Torture and Interrogation force." Asuma said.

Kakashi continued. "Of course not physical torture... He doesn't need that he picks your mind apart bit by bit. He's famous for the way he does it. No one attempts to try and be a spy in the leaf without knowing they might end up in front of him."

* * *

And back in the room. "Alright rule One. You can choose not to take the tenth question."

"Yea well what's the catch if do decide not get the tenth question?!" Temari yelled.

"Then regardless of your answers on the rest of the test you get a zero you fail and you take your teammates with you...Second rule if you choose to do the tenth question and answer incorrectly then you will never be able to take the exam again!"

"What kind of crap is that?! Plenty of people have retaken the exam!" Kiba yelled.

"Someone else used to make up the rules but now...I do so tough luck!"

_'Gr what do I do?! If I miss the question I'll be a genin forever! But I can't drop out and do that to Sakura and Sasuke...'_

_'Naruto stop ranting...The whole point of the question is to see if we will quit and take our teammates with us or not...we aren't supposed to raise our hands that's the real question. I've already told Takuya to tell the others.' _Neji said.

_'Wow Neji thanks you've really helped me out today! But I'm still going to do something...'_ Naruto said. Neji was able to FEEL the smirk he had _'Wouldn't be fun without competition!'_

Neji's eyes locked onto his friend. And his eye's widened as Naruto raised his hand, he watched but had total faith in Naruto, and his faith in Naruto became even stronger when his hand slammed down onto the table in front of him with a bang.

"DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME! YOU WON'T SCARE ME AWAY NO MATTER HOW TOUGH YOU LOOK!" He stood up. "EVEN IF I GET STUCK A GENIN THE REST OF MY LIFE I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" He sat back down in his seat.

"This decision may change your life forever. Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm sure. I never go back on my word. It's the way of a ninja." His friends smirked, that was definitely the most Naruto thing possible, unpredictable yet never changing.

_'Alright' _thought Ibiki. _'I think that's it. There's more than I thought there would be...'_ He then looked around and after getting a nod and a smile from all of the proctors he looked at the genin left in the room. "Alright now that everyone that shouldn't be here is gone, there's only one thing left to tell you...YOU PASS."

"Wait what do you mean we pass?!" Sakura yelled. "What just happened here?!"

Ibiki grinned wide. "You see there was no tenth question...well not one on paper..."

"Wait so that means the first nine were a waste of time?!" Temari demanded.

"No they were important as well. You see they were to test your skills of gathering information in the worst circumstances." Ibiki explained.

"Well that explains _everything_." Temari said sarcastically.

"You see I not only wanted to test you as an individual, but as a team to see how you handled the fact that everything you did or didn't do affected not just one of you but all three of you. As I'm sure most of you noticed the first nine questions were meant to encourage cheating. I had the caught five times and you're out rule so you were more careful. Because sometimes it's better not to cheat at all then get caught or misinformed. Misinformation can cause the death of comrades, the loss of villages and even get you yourself killed." He said taking off his bandana/headband. It revealed a head that had mutiple injuries.

"Okkkaaayyy...But I still don't get the tenth question thing." Temari said.

"You don't! Well the tenth question was the main point of the test...As a chunin you will have to make tough decisions. The point of the tenth question was to put you in a position where you could one: leave and take your team with you. Or two: Stay and take the harder path. The point was this. Would you forfeit and ruin your friends chances by thinking about yourself. Or you could think about your friends and protect them from being disqualified even if it's at the cost of becoming chunin. And now with that said I now declare that the firs test of the chunin exam is over!" Ibiki said smiling. But suddenly someone in a ball flew through the window and quickly put up a banner with two kunai hiding Ibiki, and she stood in front of it...

* * *

Next time...

'Oh great it's another nutcase!' Sakura thought to herself. As the woman stood in front of the banner.

* * *

'This lady is creeping me out.' Naruto thought to Neji.

'Well then stop drawing attention to yourself.'

* * *

Sakura sat there with her two other teammates unconscious she was alone so if anyone attacked then she would be in trouble. But instead of sitting there like an idiot she stood and got ready to use the advice she had gotten from Hinata.

* * *

Ino gasped as Sakura as she tried to freeze the ninja holding her hair.

"Grr I didn't practice for nothing! I can do this! Please I need to do this..." Sakura said to herself as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

"HA! WE MADE IT!" Naruto yelled as they entered the tower. Sakura and Sasuke both grinned at Naruto's antics.

* * *

So how was it? I hope I did ok with keeping them in character! I tried really hard. But it can be hard...Oh well I finished this chapter, next up The Forest Of Death! MWA HA HA HA HA! Oh and Anko kee hee hee hee hee hee...

Oh and one more thing...This story and one of my other stories will start being updated on the same days so therefore updates will be slower.


	5. The Chuunin Exam: Part 4 RUN IT'S A-

I don't own Naruto, Digimon, or anything associated with it. Sadly...But I do own the plot and any OC's to pop up so that I can torture-I mean, mess with the characters!

Just to help you:

_Italics, _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes, or past events.

**Bold, **is something being read. Or that's written down.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with. They can also be things thought in flashbacks or memories.

The Rookie 12+6

Chapter 5

The Chuunin Exam: Part 4 RUN IT'S A NUTCASE!

* * *

The woman stood there with a scarily sadistic grin on her face but it turned to a frown when Ibiki's head appeared out from behind the banner.

"Anko you're early..." Ibiki said with a sigh. _'Once again she jumped the gun and came crashing in...and of course now _I_ have to replace the window...'_ "...Again..." he finished out loud.

Anko twitched in annoyance. "I happen to be right on time. Humph!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away childishly.

_'Oh great it's another nutcase!'_ Sakura thought to herself. As Anko stood in front of the banner.

"Ibiki you're test is getting to EASY! Look at how many of them there are!" Anko said, clearly unimpressed. "Alright Maggots! You've had it easy this far...But I'm not going to go easy on you! I'm Anko Mitarashi, and your proctor for the second part of the exam! NOW FOLLOW ME!"

"Anko as I said you're early." Ibiki said.

Anko turned a bit red from embarrassment, the early fact sinking in. "I'm right on time you're just late but I guess I'll wait till tomorrow...I'LL TELL YOU'RE SQUAD LEADERS WHERE YOU ARE TO MEET ME TOMORROW! DISSMISSED!" Anko yelled.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in front of training ground 44. The forest area was kept contained by a tall metal fence.

"Hello everyone!"Anko said cheerfully a little to cheerfully if I say so myself. Almost everyone shivered. "You are currently standing in front of training ground number 44, also known as _The Forest of Death_." Anko smiled statistically. "And soon you're gonna find out why..."

Naruto began being an idiot...again. "They call it the forest of death, and you're going to find out why!" He said in a squeaky, high pitched, girly, and very mocking voice. "I can handle anything BELIVE IT!"

"Ooooh tough guy!" Anko mocked. She threw a kunai cutting Naruto's cheek. Then she appeared behind him. "It's tough guys like you that usually end up leaving their blood all over this forest...Can you handle it?" She asked but suddenly whipped out another kunai as someone came up behind her. But she soon saw it was a grass nin just returning her kunai.

_'This lady is creeping me out.' _Naruto thought to Neji.

_'Well then stop drawing attention to yourself.' _He replied.

"_**Yea listen to Neeeeejiiiiii!"**_ Takuya said annoyingly.

"Thank you grass nin. But a word of advice, I only recommend you stand this close to me if you want to die prematurely." She then took her kunai back.

"I meant you no harm I just got a little excited...That's all."

"_**Well now I know who two more creepy people are. Yay..."**_ Neji chuckled at Takuya's coment.

Anko stepped back away from Naruto. He sighed in relief. "It seems everyone is excited and ready this will be fun!" Anko said with another sadistic smile.

"Now before we do anything else then I need you to read through, and then for you to fill out these forms. They are consent forms in case you die in this stage, If you didn't then the deaths would be my responsibility!" She said, then laughed. "Alright pass these out." Anko said handing the stack of paper to Naruto he then took one and handed it to the next ninja. "Now how about I give you a bit on the terrain...The forest has rivers, forest, and in the middle there's a tower...There are 44 locked entrance gates exactly 10 kilometers from the tower, right in the middle of the forest. The full explanation of the test is quite simple, an anything goes battle for these," She pulled out two scrolls. "the heaven scroll and the earth scroll."

"Both of them?" Someone asked.

_'Well there's a duh statement.'_ all twelve of the rookies thought at the same time.

"One of each. There are 26 teams, so 13 of you will be trying to get the Heaven scroll...While the other half will be trying to get the Earth scroll."

"So then how do we pass?" Sasuke asked.

"_**Gosh she's sadistic…"**_ Zoe said.

_'Yea."_ Tenten, and Ino agreed at the same time.

"You have to get one of each scroll and get to the tower in the middle. You have a time limit of five days. After that even if you do get there you fail!"

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled.

"I never said it would be easy. It's definitely harder than Ibiki's test." Anko said shrugging.

"WHAT?! What are we gonna do for food?!" Choji yelled.

_**"Y**__ea_ I agree food is important." J.P. said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that…there's plenty to feed all of you in this forest, plants and animals, bugs, even a few fruits." Anko said in a rainbows and unicorns, daisies and sunny days voice.

"Yes that is true, BUT she happened to leave out a few little details…" Kabuto said.

"Yea, like what?" Naruto asked.

"_**Koji says to shut up before you get the creepy lady on you again." **_Takuya said delivering Koji's message.

"Such as…" Kabuto began. "the man eating bugs, snakes, tigers, and other hungry things. Not to mention the poisonous plants and ALL OUT anything goes survival test like _this_? There is always something waiting around the corner that is ready to strike and kill."

"True...But that's why I have these consent forms!" She said happily, as she held up the leftover forms grinning. "Most of you won't be able to handle it."

"I have a question?" Shikamaru said then sighed lazily.

"Yea?"

"Can we quit?"

"Can you quit a battle?! No...Well I guess you could...but you'd probably end up dead!" She said then laughed.

"_**You know Shikamaru I have to agree." **_Koji chimed.

"Now there are a few rules. First if not all of your team can make it to the tower you all fail. Second, if someone on your team is incapacitated, or unable to continue, then you fail. And last DO NOT open the scrolls, no matter what!" Anko said.

"What if they happen to fly open or something?" Naruto asked.

_'Idiot, they wouldn't just so happen to fly open, the proctor would know that you opened it.'_ Neji said.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Anko said grinning statistically. "Now I need each of you to do the consent forms then once all three of you are done turn them in and you will receive your scroll. Then find a gate and you will be let in once everyone is in place...Oh and one more thing...JUST DONT DIE!" Anko yelled finishing.

* * *

"_**Wow for being so sadistic she sure is worried about these guys dying…" **_Koji said/thought.

"_**I agree. But I must say I'm worried about them to…This test sounds RELLY dangerous!"**_ Zoe said.

"_**Yea it does…"**_ J.P. said. They all heard a thud, and when they got alarmed, Takuya revealed it was just him 'playing' with Kurama. But they distinctly heard the demon fox yelling.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! NO ONE TOUCHES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The othe five sighed Takuya was going to get punishment...

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of a rock thinking, and reading his form. But suddenly his head turned as he noticed a curtain being pulled in front of the small pavilion they were supposed to be going into to get the scrolls. _'Ah I see, we won't be able to know what scroll each team has or who has it. Gathering information will be essential to this part..."_

* * *

Sakura was just walking along reading the form until suddenly...

"Hey billboard brow!" Ino yelled.

"Hi" Sakura said icily, her mood instantly changing. The air got colder. "Oh look someone's jealous because I get to spend FIVE days with Sasuke. I think you're turning into a little green monster called jealousy! It's making you kind of UGLY!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"UGLY!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"UGLY!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"I'm glad we aren't caught in the middle of that..." Choji said. "Why do they even fight?"

"I have no idea..."

Sakura suddenly stopped yelling and pulled out a cooler, then got piece of ice out of it, stuck it in her mouth letting it melt and swallowing the water. She noticed them staring. "I found just about the only way for me to get liquid...So I keep this around." They just watched as she put more ice in her mouth.

* * *

Naruto walked along a bit until he spotted Hinata. "Oh ummm hi Hinata..." He said quietly, his face feeling a bit warm...It was something about how Neji had said Hinata loved him...And he kinda discovered he liked her to. She had always been so nice to him instead of talking behind his back and glaring him down...

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully, regaining his composure.

"Oh...Hi Naruto..." She said.

"Ummm Hinata...I...Would you like...Ummm...Well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...Would you like to get some ramen with me? You know, after the exam?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I...Alright." She said blushing. Soon collapsing against the tree. Kiba and Shino saw this and hurried over to wake her up before the exam began.

_'Great, you really are an idiot! Because if you die during this then you'll never take her for ramen, and I'll never hear the end of it!'_

"Alright we are going to start handing out the scrolls!" A random ninja yelled from behind the curtain. Everyone began to get up so they could go get their scroll. Sakura Sasuke and Naruto meeting up in front of the pavilion. When it was their turn they went in behind the curtain. They got an Earth scroll, and had Sakura take it. Then they (As in Sakura and Sasuke) chose the gate farthest hoping there would be a little more time to scout out the competition if they had time to scout the forest. After about twenty minutes the gates opened and they walked into the forest. After about three minutes Sakura stopped.

"Why do I have this feeling that there's about 50 ninja out to get us...?" She asked.

"Because Naruto's a loudmouthed idiot." Sasuke answered.

* * *

Ino Choji and Shikamaru walked through the forest until suddenly...

"REALY?!" Ino yelled as Choji sat and munched on chips.

"I'm hungry..." Choji said innocently.

"_**J.P. says it's good to eat and keep up your strength..." **_Zoe said. _**"I say he should stand up and stop snacking!"**_

Shikamaru sighed. "We've been out here for less than five minutes." Suddenly he heard some one coming. "Someones coming!" He said grabbing Choji and the three (dragged by scarf or not), hid behind some bushes. The team of three left a few seconds later. And Shikamaru sighed in relief. (Poor Shikamaru so much adrenaline running through his system. He's going to be acting sugar high at the end of this. Not to mention he won't sleep very well after the prelims in the tower because...well you'll find out later... MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!)

* * *

"Alright you know who our target is. We have one single target, it's time to carry out orders." one of the Oto ninja said.

* * *

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata stood in a clearing. "Well if we know where the tower is then I think we should just set a trap here and wait for some unsuspecting team to fall into our trap." Kiba said. Akamaru sniffed the air.

_'I must say, the four of us can cook up one good plan.' _Shikamaru said/thought.

_'We've got company' _Akamaru thought to Kiba, waking Koji from the nap he had just started, and alerting Shikamaru that they had some trouble.

* * *

There were three screams from the forest. Anko grinned. "I think the fun is starting."

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped as a scream echoed through the forest.

"Who was that?!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know, but it's nothing to worry about, because we're gonna pass this test and were gonna make it out ok!" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Yea you're right." Sakura said smiling.

"Now I've gotta empty the can." Naruto said walking over to a tree.

"Not in front of me you're not!" Sakura yelled. She punched him in the head a large bump appearing. "Go find a bush!" The bump got bigger.

"Alright I'm going..." Naruto said walking around the tree he had been about to go in front of and using a bush instead. He came back two minutes later. "Better!" Naruto said smiling.

"_**Sasuke! Takuya's just told me to tell you that Naruto's been captured the Naruto you see isn't Naruto!" **_Kouichi said.

_'Alright thanks.'_

"Gosh, you are such a slob Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly Sasuke punched him in the gut. 'Naruto' slid into a boulder.

"Sasuke, it wasn't that bad!" Sakura said.

"This isn't the real Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What-what do you mean?!" Sakura asked.

"This isn't Naruto, Kouichi told me!"

"Fine you caught me. But I'm still gonna take that pretty little scroll of yours!" 'Naruto' Said, then in a poof of smoke a Grass ninja appeared where 'Naruto' had been.

"Now where is Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded.

"If you want him back then you have to fight me."

"Alright...FIRE FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, as he jumped into the air launching an attack. He also spotted an orange sleeve and spiky neon yellow hair.

"Get me out of this thing!" Naruto yelled. Sakura ran over while the enemy ninja was occupied and cut Naruto free. "Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said then jumped up to assist Sasuke.

"About time I got some assistance!" Sasuke yelled, lunching several shuriken to try and pin the enemy to a tree trunk.

"To bad you missed!" The ninja yelled.

"You sure?!" Sasuke asked as Naruto appeared in front of the ninja with kunai waiting. It stabbed him in the chest dark blood staining Naruto's bright orange clothing and bright neon hair.

"I better get back to my teammates!" The ninja said, he backed off away from Naruto and the kunai embedded in his chest. He disappeared into the forest. Everyone sighed in relief, and after Naruto had washed the blood off they sat down.

"Alright we need to do something have some kind of code so that we know who we're talking to and that we aren't talking to an imposter."

"I agree."

"Me to."

"Alright I think this is what we should do, a pass code you have to recite it and then we'll know you're who you say you are." Sasuke said. "Alright her's how it's gonna go. The question is 'When does a ninja strike? And the answer should be...A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stone of night. That is when a ninja strikes."

"Umm can you say that again?" Naruto asked.

"What an idiot! I got it instantly!" Sakura said.

"It's just I was thinking password not pass phrase." The three stood up. But suddenly something cut Naruto's _other_ cheek and a very heavy wind began to blow. "What the heck was that?!"

By the end Naruto was knocked out in front of a tree and Sasuke was under a bush. (Where did Sakura end up? I have no idea!) Sasuke came out from under the bush when someone came up behind him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said happily taking a few steps.

_'Pass phrase.' _Shino reminded him.

"Don't come any closer!" Sasuke yelled with a kunai in hand, Sakura stopped. "When does a ninja strike?!"

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stone of night. That is when a ninja strikes."

"Alright you're Sakura. Now where is Naruto?"

There was a rustling behind them and Naruto appeared. "Don't come any closer!" Sakura yelled. "When does a ninja strike?"

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stone of night. That is when a ninja strikes." Naruto recited. Sasuke and Sakura whipped out kunai. (OK, so Sasuke actually tried to kill the Naruto clone but missed and Sakura had no idea until it was explained to her but, she's going to be a bit smarter and less of an idiot in my fic.)

"You aren't Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Not in a million years would he be able to recite that word for word." Sakura continued.

"I think you'd be better off with a hamster."

_**"That's not very nice to say..." Kouichi said.**_

"Alright you caught me." 'Naruto' said. And in a poof of smoke one of the ninja that had appeared before hand stood in front of them. "So tell me, why did you make a password to hard for your own teammate to get?"

"It was more of a trap...Set just for eavesdroppers." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"In case anyone was listening to us, I noticed some bamboo sticking out of the ground. It hadn't been there before."

"Sakura told me and so we set out the plan quietly. Naruto would've tripped up on that phrase. But you wouldn't know that because you don't know him."

"Impressive, very impressssive." The creepy ninja said pulling off her hat. (OK, so, I'm a bit confused about gender...So I'm just going with Sakura's opinion of SHE! If you know it for sure and it happens to be a HE then tell me and I'll change it. Though I'm 99.99 percent sure it's Orochimaru in the end...)

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the tree Naruto laid there groaning. "Note-to-self: NEVER forget to stick to ground with chakra..." Naruto said to himself. He sighed, and rolled over. "I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura went." He stopped as a shadow fell over him... (I swear Anko summoned a bunch of huge snakes just so she could feed them some people to stay on their good side!) "OH MY GOSH THAT IS ONE BIG SNAKE!"

He jumped out of the way as the snake attempted to eat him. Luckily it missed, but it was a smart snake and used its tail to wrap Naruto up, then it ate him…That snake is gonna get awful indigestion…(*Chough*Kurama*Chough*)

Now that I've gotten Naruto eaten by a snake…back to the creepy ninja, the now smart Sakura, and the non 'I hate everyone on site go away I hate you' Sasuke! YAY!

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I tell you? It just makes one less person to deal with!" The ninja said then pulled out the earth scroll. Sakura gasped. "Yes I bet you'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll. Her tongue extended out, and she lifted the scroll wrapping her tongue around it and shoving it into her mouth. "In the end one of us will have both scrolls, and one of us will be DEAD!"

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened as a kind of genjutsu fell over them. Their mouths were wide and to themselves they were dead, and to the ninja they were going to be dead. They trembled as they fell to their knees. Sasuke was trying to make sense of it all.

'_What is this, an-an illusion?! Wait no this is more than just an illusion, this is what she's going to do to us, here eyes, those eyes, have seen the death of many!'_

'_Sasuke what's wrong?'_ Shino asked.

'_This ninja I looked into her eyes and saw...my own death!'_

"_**It's isn't real you wouldn't be moving, or hearing us anymore if it was really your death."**_Kouichi reasoned.

'_Ignore it! And get out of there!'_ Shino said, sounding urgent.

'_But Sakura is here to and she's got it worse!'_

'_Well then get up! Grab her! And RUN!'_

'_Alright I'll…try.'_ He attempted to stand but was still too dazed to make it into a full standing position. But an idea popped into his head, and seeing it as his only option he slowly pushed his hand towards his kunai pouch and got one, then stabbed his leg. It hurt and that did the trick he was ready to dash except for one tiny little problem…His leg was now nearly impossible to use…

* * *

Meanwhile, again, the snake was slithering along through the forest, with some very noisy Lunch going through him.

"Takuya can you tell Sasuke I've...actually don't or I'll never hear the end of it...HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Neji, Lee, and Tenten stopped.

"Is it just me or is there an annoyingly familiar voice yelling for help…?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto has gotten eaten by a snake…" Neji said facpalming. "So the choice is turn around and forget the annoying voice…"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

"Or save it so it'll SHUT THE HECK UP!" Neji yelled. Naruto stopped trying to yell for help hoping Neji had a heart.

"I think we should save Naruto…" Lee said. Tenten and Neji looked at him like he was insane. But Neji sighed.

"I guess you're right, because if Naruto dies I'll never hear the end of it because he asked Hinata on a date…"

Tenten sighed as well. "Sakura will start destroying things if Naruto isn't around to be a punching bag…Alright let's go save him…" Tenten said sighing. She got ready with a kunai, Neji got ready with his Byakugan, and Lee got ready with his Taijutsu. (Weights off if necessary.)

"THAT IS ONE BIG SNAKE!" Tenten yelled looking at the thing menacingly.

"I SAID THAT TO! OH, AND THANKS FOR COMING!" Naruto yelled from inside.

"I hope I don't regret this." Neji said.

"_**You won't, especially when you, me, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Koji, and Sasuke prank the village!"**_ Takuya reassured him.

'_Humph you two better shut up when I'm done.'_

* * *

By the time Naruto was free, and the snake was dead, Neji could truthfully say he hated Naruto. He was covered I snake guts, blood, venom, and he stunk…Lee and Tenten could say the same...

"Thanks guys!" Naruto said. But he suddenly got a jolt as Kurama made the first noise in two days.

"_**Hey runt, what about the other two?"**_

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke and Sakura are all alone with those three weirdos!" Naruto yelled. Then leaped away through the trees, leaving the snake-gut-covered, now-hate-Naruto-for-the-moment-team, to themselves.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat on a overly large tree branch.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly. Staring the the kunai embedded in his leg.

"I'll be fine but we need to get away from here as soon as possible, maybe find Naruto as well." Sasuke said pulling the Kunai out of his leg, cursing as it started to bleed furiously.

"Sasuke, we should wrap that." Sakura said already reaching into her bag to grab some bandages. She wrapped it over the next few minutes. Which once finished, allowed him to use his leg better, and stopped the bleeding.

"Umm, thanks Sakura..." Sasuke said a bit weary because he didn't want her to think he actually _liked_ her.

"You're my teammate, I would do anything to help you out!" Sakura said smiling. But her face turned to fear as she saw something on the other side of the tree. She swallowed. "Sasuke get ready to jump to another branch...NOW!" She shouted and they both jumped opposite of each other, right as their attacker broke the enormous branch off. Sasuke saw what had scared her so much and his eyes widened.

"That is one freaking big snake!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know..." Sakura said. (Alright so Sakura is more than just not and idiot. She also keeps a look about at all times. She also isn't very fan girl because I messed with her past a bit. I mean she still has a crush but isn't really that loud about it. Especially in the forest where hardly anyone will be able to hear her and know what's up. By the time I'm done with her she'll be in love with someone else entirely. You'll find out in Shippuden...)

Sasuke ran up the tree he was currently in and threw several shuriken at the snake killing it. But him and Sakura gasped as the ninja from earlier came out of the snake.

"You are fearful, I sense it..." She said. She turned all snaky and slithered around the trunk up towards Sasuke, but several shuriken stopped her in her tracks.

"Ha I think I got here just in time!" Naruto yelled from another tree.

"It looks like you escaped my little snake." She said.

"LITTLE?! That thing was huge!" Naruto yelled Takuya and Neji saying the exact same thing with him.

_'Idiot! He's going to get killed. In fact if he keeps going we're all going to die!'_ Sasuke thought. _'There's only one way to get us out of this safely.' _He put his hand in one of his pouches. "Take the scroll." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Take it and leave us alone!" She looked happily at the scroll. Sasuke threw it, but a flash grabbed it mid flight. Naruto appeared on the branch right in front of Sasuke.

"You idiot stop playing hero!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know I am who I know I am! But you aren't!" Naruto yelled. He punched Sasuke onto another branch.

"Stop Naruto he isn't an imposter!" Sakura said.

"ARE YOU SURE?!" Naruto yelled. "BEACUSE HE IS TO ME! THE SASUKE I KNOW WOULD _NEVER_ GIVE UP LIKE THAT! This isn't the Sasuke I know!"

"I-I..." Sakura said. The enemy Ninja lifted her sleeve and put her blood on a mark there. Summoning an enormous snake.

* * *

Kotetsu, Izumo, and a random ninja stood (I don't know where) examining three dead genin.

"We need to report this to Anko immediately." Kotetsu said. The random ninja disappeared.

"And just as things were running so smoothly..." Izumo said sighing.

* * *

Anko sat on top of the pavilion eating dumplings and drinking red bean soup. "Mmm..." She finished her last two dumplings, then threw the stick they had been on into the tree beside her. "Ah a perfect Leaf symbol." She said smiling. "Hmm maybe in a few minutes I should go and check on the students..."

"Ma'am! We have a situation!"

"Huh? What is it? I was just going to go have a bit of fun. What is it?" She asked sighing.

"Corpses three of them, but there's something not right!"

"Alright I'm coming." Anko said hopping down off of the pavilion.

* * *

"What?! Their faces they're gone!" Anko screeched when she got there. Her hand sub-consciously slithered up to the left side of her neck. _'This is HIS doing I know it!' _"I need pictures of what these guys used to look like!"

"Right here." The random ninja said. (Yes I'm still calling him the random ninja.)

"It couldn't be that this happened before that- INFORM THE HOKAGE ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE, and tell him to get at least two ANBU into the forest of death! GO!"

"Yes ma'am!" They said and poofed away.

_'He's here in the village. He's back, and I don't think it's to say hello to old friends.'_

* * *

Naruto keeled on one of the highest branches he could find, he knelt there panting. But his short rest ended when the snake's tail hit the branch Naruto was on, sending him upwards.

"He likes to play with his food. Don't worry though he won't take to long..." Naruto flew through the branches above him, until he hit a solid enough one to stop. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he hit the branch. He started to fall down now. "Finish this!" The snake held out it's tongue as an unconscious Naruto fell towards it. Sakura jumped from the branch she was on hurrying as fast as she could to catch him. Sasuke would've been heading there to but he knew with his leg he would never make it in time, he decided he was better off conserving energy. So he stayed where he was, not wanting to make himself a burden. But suddenly Naruto's eyes opened, but instead of the normal blue they were cat like except red. Sakura stopped moving as he used the snake's tongue as a spring board, getting higher and higher finally flipping down with is arm outstretched and a fist in front. To say the snake would have died if it hadn't dodged was an understatement. It wouldn't have made it back to the summon world...

* * *

Neji was laying on the ground as pulses of the fox's chakra coursed through him. His byakugan had turned red and he was clutching his stomach. Tenten and Lee were kneeling beside him as he went through this. They were worried and confused. They became even MORE worried when Neji began talking weirdly, he seemed dazed yet aware.

"I hate foxes, I hate foxes, I hate foxes, I hate foxes, I hate foxes, I hate foxes, I hate demon foxes more, and I hate demon chakra the most." He then started over, and over, and over, until passing out of air deprivation. They figured that was his point...(Ok Neji is officially corrupted!)

* * *

Naruto stood there in a three foot deep crater. He glared at the snake. Then taking quick action ran to and up a tree, and spring boarded off of it to punch his target again. He didn't expect to be assaulted by a fireball from the enemy though, and fell through the branches breaking them as he went. Luckily Sakura managed to catch him before he hit a particularly solid branch...

Naruto stood in his mindscape. He saw the pipes had an orange glow to them all of the pipes seemed to be channeling The Kyubi's chakra. He saw the door that led to Neji's mindscape open and Neji entered.

"_Neji!" _Naruto yelled as Takuya came around a corner.

"_Oh hi Neji, Naruto!" _He said happy to have visitors, after you annoy Kurama he's no fun to try and talk to...

"_Hello Takuya." _Neji said. He tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was in front of him, but he knew it was inevitable and acknowledged him anyways.

"_Naruto I need you to do something. Show me your stomach." _Neji said.

"_Wha-"_

"_Just lift your jacket!"_ Neji said.

"_Alright..." _Naruto said lifting up his jacket. Neji examined it.

"_So it's the same for you to." _Neji said.

"_What?"_

"_You see half of the seal keeping Kurama locked up has transferred to me while it seems Takuya holds the other two halves of the seal on both of us. But from what I can tell, I think that Kurama can still channel chakra through your body unless Takuya is helping you maintain the seal's power. But you both have to be keeping it up. If only one of you is working on it then the seal loosens and power can be pushed through. It seems this is also the exactly same case for me."_

"_Ok so then why are you here too if Naruto is the one with demon chakra at the moment?" _Takuya asked. After about a months worth of time (To himself) Kurama had given him a lot of history lessons.

"_Well that actually my point. Naruto has Kurama's chakra running it's course through him...but the excess now drains into MY chakra network."_

"_Ok so what's your point?" _Naruto asked.

"_Whenever the you use the nine tails chakra I feel the side effect so my point is try and block it as much as possible. Kurama is always generating more chakra so it's ok to let some out for healing, actually it good for the seal to release some every once in a while, but not a lot ok?" _Neji asked.

"_Right!"_

"_Good now let's get back to the real world before we get killed, I still have some pranks that I have yet to tell you." _Neji said smirking.

* * *

Neji woke up to Naruto screaming something in his head. But the screaming stopped and he finally relaxed, even with the Kyubi's chakra running through him until...

"Neji what's that thing on your stomach?" Tenten asked.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke standing there frozen as the snake attempted to eat him, those eyes they had frozen him. Those dark red eyes. Naruto instantly took action getting in front of Sasuke and letting the large snake plunge the two kunai into itself. He stood there panting, not even taking the time to stop the Kyubi's chakra from flowing. "Kid you aren't hurt are ya? Scaredy cat." He stood there still panting as his head lifted and those red cat like eyes met Sasuke's.

"Naru-to." Sasuke said shocked even more as he got a closer look at his eyes..._'Those eyes I saw them when he was up there, those red eyes they're just like_ his_...like _his_ blood red eyes...' _But suddenly the enemy ninja's tongue wrapped around Naruto.

"HEY LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled struggling.

"_**Neji can't you do anything?!" **_Takuya asked.

_'No, I can't I have no effect on Naruto!'_ Neji and Takuya both cursed.

"I see so the Nine tails brat lives on...mmm so when your anger reaches a certain level then the nine tails chakra is released. You must've had a VERY interesting childhood." She said, as her fingers on one hand began to glow purple, one by one. Her tongue lifted his jacket revealing he half original seal and the fiery other half of the seal. "So the seal appears on your skin when the chakra is pouring through your network...Five pronged seal!" She yelled thrusting her hand into his stomach. His eyes widened as they turned from red to blue and then his eyes closed and he went limp.

_'The seal has remained untouched for twelve years, soon though both chakras will merge into one. But for now he's just in the way.'_ She threw him into a tree leaving him to fall.

_'He won't be able to survive that fall!' _Sakura thought whipping out a kunai, she threw it catching his jacket so he didn't fall to his death.

Something inside Sakura snapped. "SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MIGHT CALL NARUTO! BUT AT LEAST HE WASN'T A COWARD AT LEAST HE DID SOMETHING! All you've been doing is standing there shaking, forgetting the battle, WAKE UP!"

* * *

Neji had been sitting there staring at his teammates critically until he felt something on his stomach burn, His eyes turned back to their normal gray, they once again slid closed after some hard work to try stay awake.

* * *

Back in Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto stood there...Again watching as Neji came through the door connecting their mindscapes...again. But this time Neji grabbed his arm and dragged him in front of Kurama's cage. Then he grabbed Takuya and left smirking as he heard 'runt' 'fuzzball' And then everything went downhill with that...Luckily Neji and Takuya were able to relax for a while, but then Kurama and Naruto took their battle of words to Neji's mindscape and no one was happy...

* * *

Sasuke stood there with a satisfied look on his face, as he watched the hole in the tree smolder.

"She couldn't have survived that." Sasuke said. But he was wrong the the ninja broke free of the ninja wire Sasuke had used to restrain 'her'.

"Spoke to soon." 'She' said, half of its mask coming off.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I am Orochimaru." Orochimaru said. "And what I want will be revealed later." Orochimaru smiled a creepy grin. But Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice as they heard a ripping come from Naruto's jacket.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled hurrying over to the tree trunk barely sticking herself to it in time as Naruto fell. She was happy for a moment until Sasuke screamed. She watched in horror as Orochimaru's head pulled back to where it should have been. She leaped up to the branch he was on.

"I have some business to attend to, I hope you enjoy your gift." Orochimaru said then disappeared.

Sakura landed on the branch with Naruto in her arms to find Sasuke passed out. She put Naruto down and went to check on Sasuke.

* * *

Anko sat there gasping. "Orochimaru sure hasn't gotten any weaker with age. If anything he's gotten stronger."

* * *

Sakura sat there with her two other teammates unconscious she was alone so if anyone attacked then she would be in trouble. But instead of sitting there like an idiot she stood and got ready to use the advice she had gotten from Hinata.

Flashback...

_'Hey Sakura how are you doing?'_

_'I'm doing good.'_

_'So Hinata, and, Tommy I need you to listen too...Hinata do you think that maybe...well...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I want to know what you think I should do..."_

_'About what?' _Hinata asked.

_'Well I think I should start at the beginning...'_

_Flashback within flashback..._

Sakura Haruno walked up, turned the knob of her front door and walked in. Then closed it behind her with loud satisfying CLICK. It was her Eighth birthday and she was in a good mood. _"I'm home!" _She yelled into the seemingly empty house.

Her grandmother Yuko Haruno answered her call._ "Sakura would you please come to the library? I need to talk to you." _Yuko said.

Sakura took a shaky breath, she knew her parents were off on a mission, the tone of her grandmother's voice was worrying at sounded like she was about to reveal something bad or important. Nonetheless she answered Yuko, her voice shaking. _"I'm coming..." _Sakura walked down the short hall took a right then took the second door on the right. She entered the library the only room in the house she wasn't allowed in. Her grandmother had brown hair to her elbows, dark green eyes, a white long sleeved top, and ankle length black pants on. She was a retired shinobi and had a few scars on her. Though mostly on her arms, which is why she had long sleeves.

"_Sakura we need to talk about something..."_ Yuko looked a bit sad. _"Sakura I have talked with your parent's and the three of us together have decided to tell you something today...You have been lied to since you learned your own name...The doctors were lied to when you were born and everyone who knows you has been lied to...Sakura you are not who you think you are, you are not Sakura May Haruno, no, you are really Sakura Haruno Yuki!"_

"_B-but what does that mean?! I don't...I don't get it!"_ Sakura said instantly, her voice strained.

"_Sakura the Yuki clan is a special clan the only one of it's kind, it has a special Ice Kekkei Genkai. It was originated in the land of water, but after a long and bloody war the people and the Mizukage began to fear those with Kekkei Genkai's and the purge began. Anyone with a Kekkei Genkai was hated and feared and more often than not killed. I was of the Yuki clan, my older brother was killed, and I don't know what happened to my younger sister. The rest of the clan was lost. I think there might be a few left...but they were not of the main bloodline even if my younger sister is alive and well, I was the elder and given the title of heir to the clan heritage. I came here to Konoha seeking safe refuge and I met your grandfather, then after a while we got married, and after explaining my past we decided on Yuki but to say Haruno, only the Hokage knew. After a few years I had your mother. of course you know I was a shinobi, so taking care of her and taking missions was a huge task. I finally came to the decision that I should stop taking missions for a few years until your mother was old enough for the academy, after a while she went to the academy and I knew I could trust her to stay safe on her own. So I took missions again. Your mother grew up and met your father and they got married, after about two years you were born. There's more but it is not relevant to my point. You Sakura are the heir to the Yuki clan. You are more like the other children than you knew..." _Yuko finished. Sakura sat there silently taking in what she had just learned.

"_Wait so what you're saying is that I'm a clan heir?!" _She suddenly yelled.

"_Yes." _Sakura suddenly broke down in tears._ "Now I'm going to warn you...you might not have the Kekkei Genkai, but you might it's hard to say. One sign of it is that your feelings may cause liquids to freeze. Another is if you have a large amount of Yuki blood in you then liquids you just touch freeze, that's when you should keep some Ice to suck on." _Yuko said._ "One more thing...Since I'm not sure if there would be attempted murder if the Mizukage found out about us, then I don't want anyone to know about us. No one not even your closest friend, no matter what it takes."_

"_Not even Ino?"_

"_No, you can't tell her. If anyone from Kiri find out about it everyone in the entire village might be in danger. But me and your parents trust you, that's why we decided to tell you today."_

"_I see..."_ Sakura said quietly, still taking in the heiress part...

End of flashback in flashback...

_'I see well...first of all take your grandmothers advice and use Ice for water...'_

_'Already have.'_

_'Umm why weren't you allowed in the library?' _Hinata asked.

_'Because there were clan scrolls, and I wasn't supposed to find out.'_

_'Alright well you should take some scrolls and start to learn how to use your kekkei genkai. Perhaps if you train it then you could use it for battle, perhaps even create your own jutsu. And maybe you can also get your power under control and be able to drink from a cup like a normal person again.'_

_'Thanks Hinata!'_

"_**Wait so let me get this straight you have a strong Ice affinity and you didn't tell me? You could have told me, and perhaps I could have helped you rein in your power..." **_Tommy said.

_'Oops, sorry...I guess I just didn't think about it...'_

Tommy huffed like the nine year old he was.

End of flashback...

Sakura set a few traps. Then took a light blue scroll out of her pouch and unrolled it, the paper ripped a bit as she opened the old scroll. "Alright this will be a good start. The first thing is using a source of water for Ice... Alright let's get practicing!" She read the first thing on the scroll.**By channeling chakra into your hand through the right hand signs, and pulsing it out as waves of cold, you can freeze the any form of water, though for beginners it is beast to start with a bowl of water." **So she hurried to the river nearby, got back to the tree and started practicing freezing water in a small cup…without touching it. It worked on try fifty...She sat there panting, until finally standing up. "Alright what's next?" **Once you're able to freeze water, then you need to try and freeze it into a shape. **So she went back to the stream, and for the next hour she tried to freeze the water, and tried again, and again, and well you get the point...After what felt like a bazillion tries she finally got small square blocks.** Once it can be shaped then you need a technique scroll to learn the techniques. Scroll created by Yue Yuki, the 1st head of the Yuki clan. **"YEA! Woo hoo! I did it!" Sakura yelled two hours later.

_'Great job Sakura!'_

"_**Yea really great!"**_

_'Thanks guys. And Hinata thanks for the talk we had yesterday...'_

_'Umm...No problem.'_

"_**Sakura do you have another scroll?" Tommy asked.**_

_'Yea I have three more actually, each getting harder; I skimmed them a bit...'_

"_**Well then you should start practicing, while no one can see or hear you doing it."**_

_'Actually I'm done lying about my heritage. I'm going to tell the people I trust most.'_

_'G-good for you.' _Hinata said. Blushing a bit because Sakura had trusted her enough to tell her _first_. _'Well...Shino, and Kiba are looking at me weirdly I need to tell them I'm fine now...'_

_'Ok! And I think I'm going to start a technique I've been thinking about trying since I started showing signs of the kekkei genkai.'_

_'Bye, we can talk later! Tell me if Naruto is ok...' _Hinata said then it became quiet.

Sakura continued to practice. She made squares that were larger by about three inches on each side and started to try and figure out how to control them so they would move. After an hour and still no success she opened the first technique scroll and tried to start working on the first technique. After three hours of practice, she had the jutsu three fourths learned. Then she had started another. Then tried one more thing with her kekkei genkai before going back to sit with her two teammates...She tried to freeze a living thing or just willingly make ice grow on something. She managed to make enough Ice grow that she was able to enclose the small area under a tree her and the boys were staying in with half an inch of ice. She looked at it for a few minutes very satisfied with herself.

Though Sakura was so tired she felt like passing out, she couldn't allow her eyes to close as she had heard whispering and the words attack, and daybreak. By the time she finally had settled enough to actually sleep...It was five minutes until daybreak...She sat there half asleep, until finally she saw someone moving in the distance, an entire sheet in between two tree roots shattered. She saw the enemy of three coming and smirked as they discovered her false trap, her smirk widened as the paper bomb she had placed one foot to the left exploded.

"I bet you didn't see that coming!" She yelled as the three ninja, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku, recovered. The three ninja leaped into the air getting ready to attack the girl head on but she cut a string of ninja wire attached to a kunai and a log fell towards them. They instantly destroyed it but she had thought ahead and set the same kind of trap to go only seconds later.

* * *

Choji sat in a tree while on the ground Shikamaru and Ino were 'bickering'.

"Sakura and Naruto might be losers, but Sasuke is unbeatable! So by insulting the entire team you insult him! TAKE. BACK. WHAT. YOU. SAID!"

"_**I don't get why you think you need to marry that Uchiha kid, he's to stuck up." **_Zoe said.

"Fine I apologize. I didn't mean to make you mad." Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys Sasuke is out cold. And so is Naruto, and Sakura is fighting."

"What?" Ino asked hopping up onto the tree branch and looking in the same direction as Choji. She gasped. There Sakura was with a kunai in hand. And Sasuke, and Naruto were out cold.

* * *

This time it was a direct hit and the ninja went flying backwards, and away from the shelter.

"Dang! This kunoichi has some brains." Zaku said. Sakura quickly took out another light blue scroll she had practiced from a bit.** 1. Ice Release: Snow storm technique. Take the small molecules of water in the air and freeze them into snow. With enough practice and chakra, this technique can get up to three feet of snow. **Sakura looked at the scroll menacingly...again, her best depth was an inch of snow and that was before she put up the ice barrier. She sighed this wasn't going to work. She had to figure out another strategy, and as she thought about it she thought of that one last thing she could do without leaving her teammates. She looked outside the ninja were ten feet away from the tree...She had an idea, but it would take almost every little speck of chakra she had left to pull off. "What do I do?!" She saw the ninja start to advance, and she decided there and then she was going to do it. She grabbed another scroll, and re-read the second jutsu on it. She stood walked went to the edge of the tree, did the required hand signs and... "ICE RELEASE, ICECICLE BARRAGE!" She screamed, three seconds later ice slowly took form into senbon like needles the water coming from the nearby river. Sakura stumbled as she tried to stay awake. She got over her dizziness and looked around at the pieces of shattered Ice on the ground. She saw the three ninja bleeding as they lay there on top of the shards of ice panting; some of the shards were tainted red by blood. "That _had_ to have gotten them!"

"Not quite..." Dosu's irritated voice said, as all three of them started to stand.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji stood behind a bush as they looked at the damage there was shattered Ice all over, some of it red from the blood of the enemy shinobi.

"She, did all that?!" Ino asked.

"I'd assume so." Shikamaru said.

"I saw it. It was like the ice suddenly started to move cutting the enemy." Choji said.

"That _had_ to have gotten them!" Sakura said.

"Not quite..." Dosu's irritated voice said, as all three of the enemy nin started to stand.

"What?! No way, how heck did you survive my jutsu?!"

"It wasn't supposed to shatter was it the whole point was to cut us to the point of either passing out or dying of blood loss. But using my sound waves I was able to shatter it. And therefore it didn't work to its full extent."

Sakura's hand flashed into her kunai pouch. But it was too late Kin had grabbed her hair she couldn't do anything as the Ninja pinned her with it.

"Ino what do you want to do? It's three against one, she'll be decimated." Shikamaru said.

"Why are you asking me?!" Ino asked.

"Weren't the two of you friends before?"

"Yea but she destroyed it! Why would I want to help someone that ruined our friendship?!" When she turned back to the battle she saw Sakura do a few hand signs.

"COME ON!" Sakura yelled. Ino gasped as Sakura tried to freeze the ninja holding her hair.

"Grr I didn't practice for nothing! I can do this! Please I need to do this..." Sakura said to herself as tears welled in her eyes.

"I think it's about time I killed Sasuke." Zaku said starting towards the tree.

* * *

"Weren't the two of you friends before?"

"Yea but she destroyed it! Why would I want to help someone that ruined our friendship?!" Sakura's head turned a bit, eyes welling with tears that she didn't let fall as she heard that sentence.

"Don't you move!" The Kin said pulling on her hair harder. Sakura did a few hand signs and watched the ninja fretfully as no ice formed _'Dang, I don't have enough chakra to freeze her without water on her!'_

"Alright that's it." Sakura growled. She pulled her hand out of her Kunai pouch and acted like she was aiming to hit one of the other enemy nin.

_'Sakura! You can do it!' _Hinata assured her. Sakura felt a blast of chakra run through her system.

"Getting one of them won't do you any good." Kin said. But her eyes widened as at the last second right when she was going to throw it, her hand flashed behind her head and she pushed the kunai up slicing through her hair. The Kin fell back, and Zaku stopped. Sakura managed to get onto her feet with the new chakra in her system, and though she had some chakra she could use and some energy, she still ended up stumbling on the shattered ice.

* * *

"Getting one of them won't do you any good." The Kin said. But her eyes widened as at the last second right when she was going to throw it, her hand flashed behind her head and she pushed the kunai up slicing through her hair. Ino remembered a time.

"_Guess what I just found out! Sasuke likes girls with long hair!" _(So when they become ninja then the enemy can catch kill and diminish his fan club…)

Kin fell back, and Zaku stopped. Sakura managed to get onto her feet, stumbling on the shattered ice.

"I don't care what it takes! I've always stood back and watched as other protected me, but this time…It's all up to me! And I won't let them down, or I'll die protecting them!" Sakura snarled.

"Oh so brave, this might be fun…" Kin said.

* * *

"_**Oh please Ino! Please! Tommy and even I'm begging you. Help her!"**_ Zoe pleaded.

"Oh so brave, this might be fun…" Kin said.

"Are you sure?!" Sakura asked, she ran to the tree took her canister of water unfroze the water and poured all of it onto Kin, she made the necessary hand signs and the water on the ninja froze, leaving her immobile for a while until the ice melted. "Who's next?" Sakura asked taking the larger cup of water she had.

But she was still weak from her earlier jutsu and when a blast of wind attacked her she lost her grip on the cup. "Sorry girly, but you've just run out of luck." Zaku said. He then got three kunai out and aimed. Sakura made the hand signs for the substitution jutsu she disappeared leaving a large piece of a tree in her place, she appeared nearby and hurried to the river, she found a piece of wood that could be used to carry at least a gallon of water and filled it up then hurried back to find Zaku advancing on Sasuke again.

"Oh no you don't!" She screamed splashing him with water then she once again did the required hand signs and froze him as well. But while she was busy with Zaku, Dosu came up behind her. She screamed as her ears began bleeding. She helplessly fell to her knees as her vision blurred and she got dizzy. She thought she might have heard Tommy and Hinata yell for her but she couldn't tell...

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji watched as blood flowed freely out of Sakura's ears and she fell to her knees. She collapsed after a minute of trying to stay awake. Dosu, the one she hadn't frozen, went in for the kill.

"NO!" Ino yelled jumping out from behind the bush and getting between Sakura and the enemy. "We were the best of friends, and she purposely destroyed our friendship. But even if I am mad at her still, I won't watch her die!" Shikamaru managed to get out from behind the bush, as he dragged Choji along by the scarf.

"No I'm not going out there its suicide! Let go of my scarf!" Choji stopped moving as he heard Ice cracking. "Is that what I think it is…?"

Shikamaru sighed. "If you mean the enemy ninja breaking out of the ice…Yes."

"I'm so out of here!" Choji said trying to get away but Shikamaru held his scarf tightly.

"Oh no you don't," Shikamaru said. Kin broke out of the ice completely.

"Oh I don't know, it's better to be alive then dead, agree fatty?"

"Did you just say what I think you said...?" Choji asked.

"Fatty?"

"_**Fat is not a nice term!"**_ J.P. yelled.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M CHUBBY!" Choji yelled but froze when a wave of darkness hit him. "W-what is that-that dark chakra. Who's is it?"

"It's Sasuke!" Ino said.

"So I guess he's not so perfect after all, huh Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke's body emanated a dark chakra, it gave her a sense foreboding. _'This isn't good, just by the feeling that chakra sends it-it isn't normal!'_ Sasuke stood up the dark chakra swirling around him. He looked around and spotted Sakura. Ears bleeding, hair a lot shorter, and scratches all over.

"Who did that to Sakura?" Sasuke asked deathly calm. "Who did it?!"

"Why would any of us tell you?" Kin asked sneering.

"Because I'll just pick you down one by one if you don't...So who's first?" But Sasuke didn't have to do anything as Kin left, closely followed by Dosu dragging Zaku along, they also dropped the scroll behind them as they left. The evil chakra surrounding Sasuke got thicker until suddenly, it dissipated.

"Shikamaru you check Naruto, Choji you check Sasuke, I'll get Sakura!" Ino yelled. Then she got moving towards Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru walked over and poked Naruto, but jumped back as he said something angrily. "Shut up you old fluffball!...Oh yea well I'll prove I'm better than you think!..." Yea it kinda just went on and on...

* * *

"I'm fine." Sakura said trying to get up. She finally got into a sitting position.

"Sakura you should lay back down you've exerted a lot of chakra and energy." Ino said sitting down in front of her.

Sakura suddenly started crying, remembering what Ino had said earlier. She sprung forward hugging Ino. "Ino I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry about what?!" Ino asked. Shikamaru walked over, him and Choji watched.

"I-I lied! I-I broke our friendship over a-a stupid secret I wasn't a-allowed to tell!"

"Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Alright..." So she told Ino about the talk she'd had with her grandmother that day, her crying diminishing as she went, and Ino began to understand. "...And then that day..."

Flashback

11 year old Sakura stood by the bench she had told Ino to meet her at. Today she was doing the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"_Hey Sakura!" _Ino said happily as she went to meet her best friend.

"_Hi Ino."_ Sakura said her voice was kind of sad but she kept up her neutral demeanor as much as possible. She then started her well recited speech._ "I want to talk to you...I-I heard you like Sasuke..."_

"_Yea what of it?" _Ino asked.

"_Yea? Well he's mine!" _Sakura said, doing her best not to cry as she_ tried _to ruin her friendship with Ino.

"_No! He's mine so leave him alone!"_

"_Well then I guess we're rivals starting now, here's the ribbon you gave me... Take it back!"_ Sakura yelled, pulling the ribbon out of her hair and giving it back to Ino. She then ran off not letting Ino see her cry since it would ruin her entire plan. _**'I'm sorry Ino! It's just that you were such an important friend I came to close to telling you the secret to many times! Why did I have to be to much of a big mouth?!'**_She slammed her fist into the fence beside her. Then cried all the way home, locking herself in her room. (Ok So I know she really did it because she did really think she liked Sasuke and she does have a bit of a crush on him, but really would you end a friendship just because of the fact you both like the same guy? I wouldn't, so to make it make more sense as to why she ended it I decided on this.)

End of Flashback

"Y-you broke my heart in two just so you wouldn't tell me some big secret?"

"It-it could have put the entire village, including you, in danger! If that secret got out everyone could have been-" Ino stopped her. No one inrupted.

"I understand." Sakura looked up at her, eyes drooping. "I get why you did it...And by making us rivals you were able to not only protect the village and me, but it also made both of us stronger, because if I hadn't been trying to keep ahead of you all the time then I wouldn't have worked so hard and grown so strong."

"I'm glad you understand...forgive me?"

"Yea." Ino said with a smile. Sakura smiled finally letting herself collapse with that finally off her chest.

"Well I guess you two didn't have to fight after all...She never truly liked Sasuke, what a drag..." Shikamaru said sighing.

"I swear if I hear that phrase one more time...I'm going to kill the one to say it..." Ino said in a, 'I will do it!' Voice.

"Grr I'm not as bad as Shikamaru and his 'What a drag' phrase!" Naruto yelled in his sleep.

* * *

In Neji's mindscape...

"Naruto you're going to die..." Takuya said.

* * *

Back in the real world...

"D-d-d-did he just say what I think he said...?" Ino asked slowly.

Shikamaru looked at the sleeping boy, and decided to save him from the wrath that was Ino. "No he said, what a grab, he-he-he must be dreaming about ramen...yea that sounds right, ramen, right Choji?"

Choji looked at his best friend weirdly but went along with it. "Yup ramen!"

Ino watched them suspiciously but let it go. She looked to her left and saw the unconscious Sasuke, and looked down into her lap and saw a sleeping Sakura. "Well we had better get these two under the tree with Naruto..." She said lifting the limp Sakura up as she stood. "Choji, you get Sasuke."

"Yes ma'am!" Choji said, having learned _not_ to contradict Ino...The first _and _last time he did it, he ended up with his clothes shredded, hair cut unevenly, and more than a few scratches on him...He didn't want to get that again. So he heaved Sasuke onto his shoulder and carried him over to the tree went under it and set him down.

"Sakura is really light." Ino said setting Sakura down beside her other two teammates.

"You listen to me furball...days, and I want...plogy right now!" Naruto mumbled. "For the...time...my name is...uto not runt..."

"Should we just slap him or something?" Choji asked.

"Do you want him swiping your chips?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down.

"Good point..." They all sat there in silence listening to Naruto mumble until he stopped letting out a yelp. Choji and Ino heard a snore. They looked over and saw Shikamaru asleep...

"No bad...get back...eat...that annoying kid...Kiba yea, yea eat him not me..."

"What is he dreaming about?!" Ino asked glancing at her teammate. Her head turned and caught a glace of Naruto but turned back immediately when she saw he had a slight orange glow surrounded him, until it faded and Naruto started talking instead of mumbling.

"Stupid old fox! What did you do that for?! See even Neji agrees it was totally uncalled for! Why the heck did you do that...Oh it looks like I'm waking up..." Naruto's eyes opened a few minutes later and after a bit he sat up.

* * *

Meanwhile...Neji opened his eyes and instantly sat up, getting to his feet moments later. "Well that was annoying..." He said. Then looked to see Tenten, and Lee asleep. He sat back down activated his Byakugan and searched the area. He found that Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all together in a small area, and sighed when he spotted a scroll that had it been an earth scroll would have been what they needed, he knew there had to be at least one earth scroll with the group but decided him Tenten, and Lee would get laughed at if they stole a scroll from any of them...either way he looked a bit more and found a team with an earth scroll. He stood, quietly crept past his two teammates and went out to set a few traps...

* * *

Naruto sat there trying to figure out what happened. "Why are Sakura and Sasuke asleep...and how in the world did I get here...and why are you looking at me like that?"

"No...no bad-bad-bad stop you...raccoon...I don't want to be eaten...you can have the-the Sasuke kid...yea eat him..." Ino looked at him when he said that...She stood, went over, and slapped him. "What was that for?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You wanted to give up Sasuke!" Ino yelled. No one noticed as Naruto left the safety of the tree and walked out. When he came back he was smiling BIG time. He held up a Heaven scroll.

"Hey look at what I found..." He said holding up the scroll. He grinned happily then stowed the scroll away with the other one.

After a few hours Sakura and Sasuke woke up and as a thank you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura helped Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji to get a scroll.

* * *

"HA! WE MADE IT!" Naruto yelled as they entered the tower. Sakura and Sasuke both grinned at Naruto's antics.

"Hello kiddies!" Anko said from out side. The six turned around. "Nice job you made it about...a day early! Excellent!"

Next time...

* * *

After a talk with Iruka the rookies that had made it to the tower all gathered into a room.

* * *

Naruto plugged his nose. "Woo Neji, Tenten, Lee you smell!"

"It's that annoying voice...again." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I know how you feel." Kakashi said.

"You must be Kakashi...considering the way sensei was acting." Tenten said glancing at Gai.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Kakashi! Don't do that my team to!" Kakashi looked at him uninterested.

"Is it just me or is that annoying voice back..." Kakashi asked.

"Alright Kakashi that is it! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

* * *

Neji hopped down into the ring. He watched as Kiba enhanced his sense of smell.

* * *

Everyone that had won their matches stood there satisfied...well except Shikamaru who was just thinking how troublesome it would be...

* * *

Alright how did I do I hope I did alright! I tried really hard...Sorry about the chapter being so long its a total of 11518 I hadn't thought it would turn out so LONG sorry. Anyways bye. Please review Anonymous reviews are enabled, and also if you want updates on how my writing is going you can just take a look at my profile! ^^


	6. The One On One Contest!

I don't own Naruto, Digimon, or anything associated with it. Sadly...But I do own the plot and any OC's to pop up so that I can torture-I mean, mess with the characters!

Just to help you:

_Italics, _are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes, or past events.

**Bold, **is something being read. Or that's written down.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with. They can also be things thought in flashbacks or memories.

_**Bold, Italics, and Underline,**_ is when a set like Hinata and Tommy for instance, say something at the same time. It goes the same for any other set.

The Rookie 12+6

Chapter 6

The Chunin Exam: Part 5 The One On One Contest!

* * *

After a talk with Iruka, the rookies that had made it to the tower all gathered into a room the next day.

* * *

The Third Hokage stood in front of the 20 genin that had managed to make it past Anko's giant snakes. (Yes it is now a fact (In my writings) that she summons snakes just to keep them on her good side...And yes the Hokage does have knowledge of this scheme.) He pulled his pipe out of his teeth. "Hello. I'm happy to say that every one of you passed this part of the exam." He said with a smile. "Well you've _almost_ passed. You're all very talented. And I must say a lot of you passed. But you see there are _too_ many of you. So in light of this, we are going to have to do a sort of tournament...One on one matches. Then those that win will participate in the third round...But before we get to the battling I want to explain a few things..."

Sasuke stood there. After that weirdo Orochimaru had given him that mark, and it had gone haywire, he had wondered _how_ exactly it had been stopped from consuming him immediately. Since, at the time, he had been stuck in his mindscape, he went to talk to Kouichi and found that Shino had apparently been affected by the evil chakra, that had literally, been _shoved_ into his chakra network, because Shino had ended up in his own mindscape, but went through the portal connecting their mindscapes to meet him. And the stuff they had gone over was not only disturbing, comforting, and just plain weird. But Sasuke and Shino were confused.

Flashback...

Sasuke walked into his house which was in his mindscape. He had allowed Kouichi to use the extra bedroom. He also knew he would find Kouichi there. He had felt a strong energy signature that felt like Kouichi's, pull, and hide the evil chakra from him. And as a result there was absolutely _no_ desire to even _try_ and use it. He walked into the room and found Kouichi passed out on the floor. He went over and checked the boy as Shino entered the room. (Yes Shino has permission to do so.)

"_So what happened to Kouichi?"_ He asked.

"_I have absolutely_ NO idea." Sasuke answered.

"_An S-Class criminal puts some kind of mark on you, which then imprints on me as well. The weird power it lets off tries to take us over, almost succeeds, and now Kouichi is out cold on the floor. But then again he does seem to be containing the dark power..."_

"_Yes it does seem to be that way, but I don't see how...And how do you know that Orochimaru is and S-Class?" _Sasuke asked.

"I read a lot." Shino and Sasuke sat on the bed and watched Kouichi's sleeping form for days, occasionally going to get food when they were hungry. Finally after almost three days Kouichi started stir. Slowly he woke up finally sitting up, allowing a slight aura to support him into a standing position.

"_So what exactly did you do?" _Sasuke asked.

"_I sealed the evil power away. I've had an experience of keeping the darkness from taking me. I was on the other side of the battlefield, fighting to get free the entire time. With the help of Lowemon, and Jagerlowemon, the power was bound into an orb they created, and I hid it. But it must've taken more out of me than I had thought."_

"_A little more out of you than you had thought huh?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_We've been unable to get out for three days. And even now we are still trapped."_

"_Yea about that..." _They stared at him intently._ "Uh well...The orb is only a temporary fix. You see in about 13 days, or 13 Hours real time, the power is going to get free...But if you help me we can seal it for a much longer time."_

"_So where exactly is this orb?" _Shino asked.

"_I hid it and I'm not telling either of you, power corrupts, so I don't want either of you near it. I trust you but just in case, I don't want you guys to end up fighting your friends. As I said I was once on the other side of the battlefield, but what I didn't mention was that I almost killed Koji. If Takuya and Koji hadn't freed me they both very well may have died at my hand."_

End of Flashback...

Not only was it a bit disturbing that Kouichi had once been an enemy. But the way he had taken care of the power was odd. And they were confused about how it was done, not to mention Kouichi was still explaining things about their previous world. Sasuke stumbled a bit as Sakura tugged him to the stairs. He walked up to the balcony overlooking the battle arena.

Naruto plugged his nose. "Whew Neji, Tenten, Lee you smell!"

"It's that annoying voice...again." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I know how you feel," Kakashi said.

"You must be Kakashi...considering the way sensei was acting." Tenten said glancing at Gai.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Kakashi! Don't do that my team to!" Kakashi looked at him uninterested.

"Is it just me or is that annoying voice back..." Kakashi asked.

"Alright Kakashi that is it! Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Well you see I would...But I'm almost finished reading my book for the...Hmmm...Oh yes 1123rd time." Almost everyone's mouths fell open.

"Kakashi..." But too late, Kakashi poofed away to the other side of the room.

"Alright..." Sasuke said. He watched the board intently. **Neji Hyuga VS. Kiba Inuzuka**. Neji hopped down into the ring. He watched as Kiba enhanced his sense of smell...And fainted. Akamaru going a few milliseconds before his master...

The proctor coughed for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Winner Neji Hyuga!" Ino went and retrieved Kiba before anyone else had the chance to make a move. The board lit up again. **Temari VS. Choji Akimichi**. Temari glided down gracefully from the banister. Using some kind of wind jutsu to soften her landing, Choji took the stairs. They stood, and watched each other, even after the proctor had told them to start.

* * *

_'Good job Choji, you're using time to prepare. Just remember how to accurately figure out her threat level...Or you're toast.'_ Shikamaru thought.

'_**Uhh…could you think any louder?"**_ Koji asked annoyed.

'_Yea, my head is about to explode!' _Akamaru added. And Kiba would've added something but he was still out in both the real world and in his mindscape.

Shikamaru just ignored them as he watched with his hawk like eyes; being the least lazy he had been in...Uhh...since he was 10 and Iruka had put him to work cleaning the classroom because he had slept through the _entire _day.

* * *

Choji stood there. He watched Temari closely, he noticed her fan. And figured it would be her main weapon, something he would have to watch out for. He had to fix this carefully but he had no idea how to do so, he wasn't Shikamaru, and so he could not plan all 200 and something steps it would take to defeat her. But he had spent enough time around his best friend to get good at planning a few of his steps carefully.

* * *

Shikamaru gripped the rail, hard. He knew Choji could plan, but he also knew that sometimes his friend would try and plan to do the logical thing, but went against it because of too little information to support the logic...Or when he was called fat...If that Temari girl started to taunt him with his size, one of them would go down pretty quickly, either Choji the human boulder would be pushed off somehow, or the girl would be drilled into the ground. Then it happened Temari attacked aiming Choji artfully into the wall, using her ginormous fan, while having it open 1/3rd of the way, showing one purple dot.

"There are three of these moons, and when you see the third...this battle is over!"

"Uhh...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, because I'm not losing to a fatty like you!" Temari instantaneously knew she had made a _VERY__, VERY, VERY, BAD MOVE. _She could easily tell said thing from the chips being shoveled into Choji's mouth and the vein throbbing in his forehead.

"_**Fatty is NOT a nice word..."**_ Choji and J.P. said together...Not that anyone but Bushy Brow and Choji could hear J.P. though...

Choji got ready to attack, but he froze in frustration as his focus was broken when J.P. started talking, he was obviously annoyed.

"_**KOJI WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAINING, I swear sometimes you're more like Takuya than Takuya!"**_

Choji sighed, J.P. shutting up when he noticed his outburst had ruined Choji's concentration. He apologized and Choji got back to plotting. Finally, one expansion jutsu later, he attacked, but Temari blew him away…Quite literally.

Shikamaru sighed. _'What a Drag! I already know how this battle is going to end. And it's not in Choji's favor!'_

"_**How do you know who's going to win? J.P. has a little trick up his sleeve..."**_

_'What kind of trick?' _Kiba asked.

"_**A very shocking trick...I mean that quite literally..."**_

_'You don't mean like that night...' _Shikamaru said.

"_**That's exactly what I mean."**_

_'Uhhh is there a way to avoid feeling the effects?' _Kiba asked. He knew what Koji was talking about and he didn't want to get shocked again...

"_**Uhhh well I'm warning Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy, and Zoe. So then they'll warn everyone else, and if guys decide that you want to oddly have to go to the bathroom, then feel free to join them."**_ Koji said. The three didn't have a lot of options.

_'Well I for one don't want to get shocked. So I'm going to go outside with everyone else.' _Shikamaru said.

_'Akamaru's fur is still poofed out because of the last time he was in contact with electricity...yea I think Akamaru and I will also leave...'_

"_**Alright Naruto will be the first to make a move."**_

Soon enough Naruto made the first move leaping from the top of the steps to the bottom step. The other ten rookies soon followed. Everyone looking at them weirdly...like the eleven were plotting something…Or just strangely went to the bathroom at the exact same time? _'Weird...' _Everyone thought. And it suddenly got weirder as Kakashi poofed outside to the others.

* * *

Asuma's POV

'_Well that's a bit weird…But it's also a bit creepy…I'll have to get the reason out of Shikamaru during a game of Shogi…'_

"What is going on?" He heard Kurenai ask. He looked down into the arena and saw that not only had Choji's eye color changed to Brown. But sparks were making everyone's hair start to poof out, even those on the balcony.

"I have no idea…I never taught him any lightning jutsu or anything like that…" Sparks started to turn into little bolts of electricity. "Well I think I might have just figured out why those 12 evacuated…He said. 'Should I get a few people out of here? Maybe-' He went unconscious as a bolt of lightning hit him.

* * *

"So why exactly did you eleven evacuate?"

"J.P. has a trick up his sleeve and we didn't want to feel the side effects of said trick." Sakura said.

"Okay so then what is this trick?"

"J.P. warrior of thunder…Get it?" Neji said.

"Yes… I get it now…Should I go back to rescue Asuma, Kurenai, and the Hokage? The rest I think could get something out of getting electrocuted…"

"Nah, they'll be okay."

"Uhhh Naruto…You do realize that the electricity is going to be about as strong as actual lightning right?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh…Maybe we should get the old man out…and maybe some of the older people out to…" There was a squeak inside the building and lightning reached out of the nearby door way.

"I think we were a little late…" Kakashi said.

"_**No we we're right on time."**_ Takuya said sarcastically making Naruto ball up from his laughter, and Neji rolled his eyes...Once they were sure that the attack had stopped they walked back in…and almost felt bad for Temari. Iron attracts electricity, and Choji/J.P. had been letting the sparks fly, literally. Kankuro looked slightly worried about Temari. At the moment her fan was unharmed, but Temari was a different story. She had a few burns; her hair had broken the bonds of her ponytail holders and poofed out, she had a bit of rubble on her, scratches from said rubble, of course she was still alive, that was easy enough to tell…But the problem was that almost everyone else there was out…oops…Luckily the proctor was the first to recover. (He was one of the lucky few, including Kankuro not to directly get hit by one of the bolts of electricity.) he medical ninja came and took Temari to the hospital.

He coughed some of the dust out of his airways. "I now declare Choji Akimichi the winner." He said not that a whole lot of people _heard_ him...Choji went up to the balcony feeling extremely drained of chakra. "Anyways, onto the next battle!" The proctor said said. The board flashed...again...And brought up a match everyone was interested in. (Yes they are all awake now.) **Sasuke Uchiha VS. Naruto Uzumaki.** Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and both went down into the arena. It already seemed like they were battling as the room got considerably warmer, and darker...

"Odd..." Kurenai said.

"Not really," Kakashi said mysteriously popping up behind the Jounin. Kurenai looked at him questioningly. "It's been happening lately...And it's a bit hard not to notice it when it's noon, a clear sky, but it's almost as dark as night…And almost 105 degrees Fahrenheit..." Everyone in the vicinity looked at him as though he was insane…Not that I'm saying he isn't…The proctor called for them to start and only a few people were able to keep track as Sasuke and Naruto blurred at each other.

"They must've been holding out before, because I have NEVER seen them this fast."

"_**I bet that if you put enough effort into it you could move fast enough to keep up." **_Tommy said.

"Yes it seems they were holding back. Naruto I can see, it probably feels good to use up some of that excess energy in fact, he's also using his chakra. See the small indents where he begins moving, he's pushing a lot out to make those. And then Sasuke he's always been fairly fast. Not that I've sen him this fast before, but he can't just suddenly make that much speed. He also seems to be using chakra though." Kakashi said as the two fighting came out of a particularly bloody clash.

Naruto was bleeding on his right hand and Sasuke was nursing a red gash on one of his legs. But Naruto wasted no time using that to his advantage as he dashed towards Sasuke, but the boy saw him in time to move extremely surprised to see the slash on Naruto's hand already healed. It now seemed to him it was IMPOSIBLE to put the blonde down. But if he could get to where he could kill him, well sort of -he wasn't sure about the extent of Naruto's strange healing ability- then at that point he could probably be declared winner. But at the moment with his leg he didn't think it was possible, his movements were obviously getting slower even to himself, if he only had the time to at least wrap his leg up a bit he would be doing better but...He leapt out of the way of another attack pulling out a kunai and slicing Naruto's arm as he passed, and the blonde had to divert to the ceiling.

Naruto barred down on Sasuke with clones he had been placing in hidden places waiting for him to start the assault. (The idea for that was the result of Neji, Takuya, and himself putting their heads together.) Naruto kicked Sasuke into the air one of his hidden clones coming out and getting Sasuke higher. Then the second clone knocked the battered Sasuke higher. After that two clones dropped from the ceiling and using their own weight kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him into the ground with a nice little dust cloud. Medical ninja came in and took Sasuke away.

Kakashi _stared_ at the gaping dent in the ground (It was a five foot across, three foot deep, and mostly circular hole). "Well I think Naruto won..."

The proctor coughed a bit. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki..." He said then used an earth jutsu to fix the crater Naruto had planted Sasuke in. More than a few people gawked at Naruto as he went back amazed that Sasuke had been defeated by the "Dead last", while others were watching the large hole in the ground getting repaired. The board flashed again and brought up the next match **Gaara VS. Zaku**.

* * *

The two went down and as soon as the match started Zaku forfeited.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke told me to tell you something. He's eventually going to come back around to kick your butt to the nearest hidden village and back." Naruto got a slight grin on his face. He knew Sasuke would be planning something for revenge. And not only that…But he was afraid that by beating Sasuke those crazy girls that always followed his teammate, would start going after him! Luckily if that happened they wouldn't be doing much to him after Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Takuya, Koji, and himself got the time to do their...Work… (*Bubblekins1010 laughs evilly in a corner…Sasuke shivers knowing what evil author is planning…*) The board flashed again. **Shikamaru Nara VS. Kin Tsuchi**. Kin hopped down into the ring, while Shikamaru took as much sweet time as he could, only going down one step about every three seconds. Until Ino stepped to the top of said steps. "SHIKAMARU NARA YOU'RE GOING SLOWER THAN A SNAIL! GET. YOUR. BUTT. MOVING. NOW!" She screamed, a gust of wind pushing the Nara each word, Shikamaru groaned prying his face out of the floor. He got up and walked over to the proctor scowling as Ino walked back to her original spot with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Ino, I didn't realize you had a wind affinity." Asuma said looking a bit smug and proud to have a student like himself.

"That wasn't me."

"EH? What do you mean it wasn't you?!" Asuma asked her wondering if he was finally getting too old for this kind of stuff, or if his genin had just gone insane…And option two sounded extremely possible considering they were stuck dealing with each other for almost five days strait. He ignored the growing list of questions he had been making in his mind and watched Shikamaru start his battle.

* * *

'_GREAT! I think sensei is going to start catching on if he does what I think he's planning on doing! I bet he's going to get Shikamaru into a game of Shogi and get him to spill! But I doubt that Shika will give him much to work with. Just some stuff he doesn't understand. But then he'll start working on Choji and I. I bet he'll take me shopping (Even if it is the bane of Asuma's existence), and take Choji out for steak. Though I bet he'll only end up with one big mixed up puzzle.'_ Ino noticed that Shikamaru had a little ball of light in the hand behind his back and smirked. At least Shika was putting something into this battle, and it seemed like it would be over fairly quickly.

"_**Yea it should be over fairly quickly..."**_ Zoe agreed. In the forest of death Shikamaru had been using these balls of light to keep them from tripping in the night, as that was the best time to attack. It was also nice because once Shikamaru made it the right size Ino and Choji were able to carry it, and the balls of light could also blind the enemy temporarily. And soon enough Shikamaru pulled it out from behind his back and quickly moved forward about ten steps, then before the light faded Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique. Kin was trapped. He stepped back a few steps and leaned back quickly, unlucky for Kin he had positioned her so that her head crashed into the wall, cracking her skull and knocking her out. Shikamaru released his Jutsu as the medical ninja got to work taking care of the unconscious girl. Shikamaru slowly went up the stairs at a snail's pace. "Shikamaru Nara, winner!" The proctor called.

_'Dang, I wish that didn't use so much of my chakra.'_

"_**Well I have no idea how to make it use more of my power, instead of yours..." **_Koji said.

_'Still it takes a very troublesome amount, I should probably work on my chakra reserves later...Troublesome...' _He thought.

_'I need to work on my chakra control. I have a slightly above average amount of chakra though...' _Kiba said.

_'Yep his chakra control pretty much sucks.'_ Akamaru added. Though he was completely loyal to Kiba, he still liked to mess with his friend once in a while. And he got the reaction he was looking for when Kiba scowled, but the little white dog got upset when Kiba took him off of his head and set him on the floor. Koji laughed at the puppy, Shikamaru was inwardly smirking, and Kiba was peeved off at him.

_'Ah...There's a reason I love Hinata.' _Akamaru thought to them as the girl picked him up.

The board once again flashed **Rock Lee VS. Dosu Kinuta**. Lee and Dosu both went down into the arena. Once the battle had begun it was almost impossible to keep track of as Lee used his insane speed to attack Dosu he would randomly curve towards his opponent jab him and then go back to how he was.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why is Lee just jabbing him?" Neji asked.

"I agree, something seems…Different…Almost electric…Aw crap!" Tenten said realizing what Lee was doing.

"_**Choji, Lee, and J.P. are linked, so that means…"**_ Zoe started… the other four kids heard her train of thought keeping their hosts up to date…

"_**SCATTER!"**_ Everyone but Lee, Sasuke, and J.P. yelled in their minds all at once. Kakashi noticed the electricity coming out of Lee's fingers and knew that he should momentarily leave. The rookies still there left as quickly as possible as well. Then a few others found them leaving to be a good reason to leave as well, Kurenai, Asuma, the Hokage, Kankuro, and Zaku snuck out with them to make himself seem a bit less suspicious…Though Zaku did manage to slip ahead of the people that were leaving and get moving before anyone noticed.

* * *

Gai's POV

He had seen this not too much earlier, when Choji had used electricity in his attack as well. And he saw the others leaving, even the Hokage, but he wouldn't leave, Lee was his best student, and he cared about him. "Excellent Lee, keep it up!" Gai yelled, seeing as the metal on Dosu's arm starting to visibly spark the man by now was getting very desperate. Trying to attack and keep from being attacked but that wasn't working out to well because Lee was pretty much a human lightning bolt…

"I FORFEIT!" Dosu called. Lee stopped and the man went up to the balcony.

"I declare Rock Lee the winner!"

The rookies plus Kakashi were sitting outside in the grass waiting for the lightning to go flying. They each noticed a shadow slip by, Kakashi pointed it out.

"You know I think that that Zaku kid just slipped out." Kakashi said. "I would say that he's going to see his teammate…But he wouldn't have been so secretive about it…Neji I think that perhaps you should stay out here and keep an eye on him with your Byakugan."

"Alright…Byakugan!" Neji said turning on his Kekkei Genkai. "I will be tracking him; if anything happens then I will inform you Takuya will also have Naruto inform you if I find any trouble."

_**That's right!"**_ Takuya chirped.

"I also want to know if you see him meet anyone." Kakashi said. Neji then began moving slowly into the thick of the forest following his target. Everyone that was left were all surprised when the Hokage, Kurenai, Asuma, and one of the genin from Suna came out.

"Where did Neji go?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh just out to do something, you know what everyone has to do-" Kakashi stopped as Sakura looked about ready to explode…and freeze the area… He could already feel the temperature drop about three degrees. "Anyways he'll be back soon."

"I FORFEIT!" They heard Dosu call from inside the building.

"Well perhaps we should go back in now or people will begin to get suspicious..." Kakashi said. They agreed and re-entered the building. Then went back to the places they had been at originally. The board then started to flash showing that it was going to be telling them the next match. **Shino Aburame VS. Yoroi Akado. **Shino hopped down into the arena, Yoroi following his opponents actions. As soon as the proctor told them to start Shino lifted his arms sending his bugs towards the man. But Yoroi was ready and used some smoke bombs that had perfume in them.

_'Smart, my bugs can't see or smell him. To bad he's too noisy.' _Shino thought. He felt Yoroi graze his shoulder, he noticed his chakra draining and removed the contact. But he didn't have time to find him as another punch came for him, this time on one of his legs Shino barely managed to get out of the full force, but Yoroi's fist still grazed his ankle sightly injuring it. But this time it seemed that the man was taking a bit of time to make a new strategy and put out more smoke bombs. His bugs then followed the sounds Yoroi made and swarmed him absorbing his chakra to the point that the man could hardly move.

"Winner Shino Aburame!" The proctor said as the smoke cleared showing Yoroi laying there twitching. Shino walked towards him, being careful of his ankle.

"Your bombs were clever, but next time be a little quieter..." Shino advised. Then he went up the stairs to the balcony. Neji also re-entered the building and stood next to Tenten. The board showed the next battle **Tenten VS. Misumi Tsurugi**. They both went down into the arena and as soon as the battle began they were at it. Misumi attacking with his strange stretchy limbs, and Tenten turning him into a pincushion with one Weapon scroll. He shouted out in pain as his body stung from all of the sharp pointy, metallic objects that Tenten had shoved _through_ him..._'Through?' _everyone wondered. But Misumi didn't give up, in fact he continued strong, Tenten pulled out a sword.

* * *

Neji sighed as Takuya yelped. _'What did you do _this_ time.' _Neji dodged a weapon that had randomly flown his way when Misumi deflected it.

"_**Hey brat stop with that! I swear if you even dare THINK about trying that again, I'll eat you!"**_

"_**I tried to touch Kyubi's fur again."**_

Neji sighed outwardly as Tenten's opponent collapsed and Tenten came back to the balcony being announced the winner. Although she looked a bit scratched up, but nothing a day or two couldn't fix.

"Why are you sighing?" She asked him.

"Takuya..."

"Ah. What did he do this time?"

"I-eh can't tell you that...It's kind the blonde idiot's job if he ever decides to reveal it. So how did you get those weapons to go through him?"

"Zoe."

"Ah. Well it seems our entire team passed." Neji noted.

"Yes. But I would say that is because we are all a bit older." Tenten pointed out but didn't deny that the three of them had all passed. "Gosh all of that wind has sure made me tired..."

_'Maybe you should let her lean against your shoulder.'_ Naruto told Neji.

"_**And ask her on a date, I can tell you've been itching to ask her out." **_Takuya added. Neji became furiously red at both thoughts. He noticed the board flash and was thankful for the distraction as the blushing stopped. **Ino Yamanaka VS. Sakura Haruno**. Sakura and Ino went down into the arena and got ready to start. Ino had a hand on both her shuriken, and kunai pouches. While Sakura was flipping through the hand signs she needed over and over again in her mind as one hand was on her kunai pouch. _'Icicle Barrage, Snake, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Owl. Snowstorm technique, Dragon, Horse, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, Ox, Ram...'_

"No holding back?" Ino asked her.

"No holding back." Sakura answered. Even if they were friends she wanted something to challenge her and she wanted to see if she was stronger or weaker than Ino.

"Begin!" The Proctor called.

Sakura pulled a kunai throwing it at Ino so she had a window of time, then began flipping through hand seals. _'Bird, Boar, Ram, Dragon, Dog, Tiger, Rat, Hare, Jin!' _"Apparent Rain technique!" She yelled right as Ino got up from her dodge and threw three kunai, and five shuriken at Sakura, Sakura dodged most of them but one of the shuriken had embedded itself in her right arm...Just as it started raining...Everyone was surprised when they got soaked by the sudden downpour of water that had mysteriously appeared. _'Bird, Rat, Dragon, Tiger!' _The water around Ino's feet froze solid keeping her in place. Luckily there hadn't been quite enough water to freeze the rest of her in place. Ino took out two kunai and two shuriken. Sakura had taken her useful few minutes that Ino wouldn't be unable to move and was wrapping her arm where that shuriken had hit her. She finished tying off the bandage and got ready, it had been much harder for her to do her jutsu with her arm the way it had been. There were still slight jolts of pain when she moved her arm to do the signs, but it wasn't as bad as before. Sakura got ready for a little trick.

Ino was also getting ready for a trick of her own. Sakura was dead ahead of her, she made the sign for her mind transfer technique. Sakura saw it and got out of the way, and then Ino pretended to collapse.

"I know that was a trap Ino, next time make your fainting seem more realistic. You would've fallen back not forward with the way you were leaning. Ino got up and smirked.

"Yes it was a trap. But not in the way you'd think." She said then moved lifted one foot it broke through the ice that was now for the most part melted, then stepped with her other foot. "You see I was just waiting for the time when the ice around my feet would melt, I knew I was almost to the point where I could break free, and now that I have I'm ready to attack!" She said then charged at Sakura kunai in hand. Sakura had a Kunai in her hand as well there was the sound of metal clashing with metal and Sakura and Ino's arms were shaking trying to push the other away. Sakura finally pulled away, then gave a particularly solid kick to Ino's stomach. Ino swore as she slid about five feet. Sakura pushed her back a few times more until finally she pulled out kunai and shuriken and pinned her friend to the wall.

"I've finished this battle." Sakura said and Ino had to admit that if this had been a real battle she would be dead by now.

"I agree. It seems like I have some work to do if I'm going to beat you next time." Ino agreed. Sakura went around the battlefield and once in a while she grabbed something.

"Winner Sakura Haruno!" The proctor called. Sakura pulled the shuriken and Kunai out of the wall. Ino noticed her pull some sparkly weapons out as well.

"Sakura what are those?" Ino asked as they made their way up the stairs. Sakura was inspecting the sparkly weapons and using a ruff piece of glass to sharpen them where needed.

"Glass senbon. Sure glass isn't the strongest of materials, but they are made of special glass, apparently someone melted a diamond and mixed it with glass then made needles, or what are now known as senbon, My grandmother refused to tell me who did it, but she also used these, And because they're clear I can use them with my other weapons and no one would know. It's a clever way of pinning someone to the wall. Or if you hit in the correct place immobilizing them."

"Someone melted a diamond? I thought that was impossible." Ino said as they stopped at the rail Sakura moving onto the next senbon to sharpen.

"Well it sort of is...Well you see diamond is more likely to vaporize then to melt, it burns because of what it's made of. But I'm guessing whoever melted it at least made the air around it oxygen free. Or threw it into a volcano...Either way someone did it, and these are strong. But it also makes them hard to sharpen, because I can't use metal for fear of making them ruff. And they often need polished."

"That's so cool!" Ino said.

"Oh look Hinata's match is going!" Sakura said putting her glass senbon in a hidden pocket as the proctor said for Hinata, and the Suna genin that made her think of a kitty, to start. (Honestly, me and my sister have established one point, KANKURO IS NOT MANLY! He wears Make-up, and a suit that makes me think of a kitty for goodness sake!)

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and saw that Kankuro was using his puppet in his place and that the 'puppet' strapped the 'Kankuro's back' was really the puppet master behind the puppet, she stepped forward one step waiting for an attack, and she got one. Kankuro sent his puppet at her with a powerful kick but she ducked under hitting it with her gentle fist a few times.

Kankuro was worried he hadn't managed a single blow on the Hyuga girl, and he was getting bored. He thought about leaving his hiding place, but then he would be more exposed. But then again, he could face her like a man...It still kinda pissed him off when everyone called him girly because of his war paint, and outfit. But then again if he wanted to get to the next round...Something hit his right shoulder, then his left, and he lost control of his puppet, His arms wouldn't hardly twitch, he was helpless as his puppet fell onto him. He tried to get out of his hiding spot but he was stuck without his arms. The match was called in Hinata's favor after a minute, and he was soon being gotten out. He had thought that Temari was getting him out, but no she was still in the hospital. He was surprised to see Hinata, the girl he had just a minute ago been fully ready to kill, getting him out the annoying blonde helping her. The medical ninja took him to unblock his Tenketsu points.

"That was the last of the battles! I congratulate those that won their matches." The Third Hokage said.

Everyone that had won their matches stood there satisfied...well except Shikamaru who was just thinking how troublesome it would be...

"In one month we will have the third round. In the month you will train, and work and do your best to get better so you can prove your skills. I wish you all luck." He said smiling.

Next time...

* * *

Naruto blushed a very deep red. "Hey Hinata. Eh, you look nice...Well come on." Naruto said grabbing her hand getting them started on their date.

* * *

Lee showed up at Sakura's house in much nicer clothes than he usually had, he was in a nice short sleeved T-Shirt, and some green trimmed black shorts.

* * *

Asuma looked at Kurenai, and Ino seeing that pushed him to her then hid...

* * *

Asuma had just finished talking to Kurenai and saw Kiba...He had noticed that Kiba and Ino had both started to notice each other more, and now was the perfect time to get payback for Ino having put him in such an awkward position. He grabbed Ino and hefted her over his shoulder. Who cares if Ino's father happened to know how to torture someone. He was defiantly getting payback...

* * *

"Hey old man...You probably should stay in bed tomorrow, and if you don't then make sure you have a BIG bottle of aspirin." Naruto said.

"Do I _want_ to know?" The third asked.

"No-not really..."

"Just make sure to hit the village elders, except they can't know it a special request from me, otherwise I'll get an earful. And I won't punish you for half of the pranks if you get them." _'I'll still spend all day banging me head on my desk...'_

"Deal." Naruto agreed.

* * *

"Eh...So Tenten...You want to go uh get something to eat?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him she had never seen him look so...flustered...wait...was he asking her on a date? Yes he was...Tenten smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

Hello! I'm so glad I got this up before the end of the month. But I also want to finish chaptr 10 of The Ultimate Digital Adventure...That'll be next...Anyways I hop you liked the chapter, the next one will be...Destructive, and funny, but it'll also have a slight amount of romance because of well dates. Anyways, Please review and I'll have updates about my writing on my profile page! ^^


	7. The Chunin Exam: Part 6 Explanations-

MWA HA, HA, HA, HA! I shall own all the EPIC DVD's one day! When I've got good income and can afford it! MWA HA, HA, HA, HA! But until then I don't own Naruto…Or Digimon… I only own the plot and any OC's that happen to pop up, so please don't steal them… (OC's hardly pop up in any of my stories so why do I ask people not to steal them? Oh well…)

Just to help you:

_Italics,_ are thoughts, or things said when they're in their mindscapes, or past events.

**Bold**, is something being read. Or that's written down.

_**Bold and Italics**_, are thing that are thought while they are in their mindscapes, or things that the kids are saying/thinking to each other, or to the people they've bonded minds with. They can also be things thought in flashbacks or memories.

_**Bold, Italics, and Underline,**_ is when a set like Hinata and Tommy for instance, say something at the same time. It goes the same for any other set.

The Rookie 12+6

Chapter 7

The Chunin Exam: Part 6 Explanations, and Dates

* * *

Hinata was just walking around the village when Naruto suddenly showed up beside her. She let out a slight Eep before relaxing again.

"_**Nice job you surprised her..."**_

"Oh sorry Hinata did I surprise you?"

"A-a little…"

"Sorry…Anyways I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go have that ramen I asked you about…"

"O-okay…" She said barely able to keep herself from fainting.

"Alright I'll meet you in the park tomorrow at five. Bye!"

* * *

Lee was walking around town when he bumped into Sakura. "Oh Sakura, I did not see you there. I apologize for bumping you like that." Lee said.

"Oh no, it's alright. I wasn't really watching where I was going." Sakura said.

"Oh and about that date…Would you like to maybe do it-"

"Tomorrow, I was thinking maybe going to Ichiraku's and having ramen there. Meet me at my house at five in the afternoon." Sakura said.

"Well alright…"

* * *

Ino was walking around the mall. She was completely right to assume that Asuma would take her shopping to get answers.

So far she had eaten half of the money he had in his wallet. And she had absolutely no problems, or remorse about it. She had bought some very nice clothes that she could wear for nice or special occasions.

"Ino…Are you done shopping…I would really like to know what's going on…" Asuma said.

"I have one more thing I want…" she said an evil gleam entering her eye when she noticed Asuma eying Kurenai.

* * *

"_**MWA HA HA HA!"**_ Zoe evil laughed when she heard Ino's thought.

* * *

Asuma looked at Kurenai, and Ino seeing that pushed him into her then hid...

"Uhhh…Sorry about that Kurenai…Ino pushed me into you and-Huh? Where did she go?"

"I didn't see Ino. So how exactly did you bump into me?" Kurenai asked.

"I swear Ino pushed me into you. I took her shopping hoping to get answers as to what is going on with my team and their strange new abilities and she said she wanted one more thing then pushed me into you." Asuma said. Kurenai looked at him clearly not believing him to be innocent. "Would you like to go out to dinner?"

Kurenai looked slightly shocked for a moment before smiling. "Alright. When and where?"

"Uhhh…Well how about we have barbeque."

"I'll agree to that." Kurenai said. "Meet me in front of the Hokage tower tomorrow evening at five."

"Bu-but, my father will be able to see-" Asuma started, but it was too late Kurenai was gone before the first three words left his mouth, Ino came out of her hiding place.

"Alright now I just have to get permission from the others and I'll tell you all about what's going on!" Ino said.

* * *

Asuma had just finished talking to Kurenai and saw Kiba...He had noticed that Kiba and Ino had both started to notice each other more, and now was the perfect time to get payback for Ino having put him in such an awkward position. He grabbed Ino and hefted her over his shoulder. Who cares if Ino's father happened to know how to torture someone? He was defiantly getting payback...

* * *

Ino stood there. After she had set her sensei up he had put her over his shoulder and then dropped her right next to Kiba poofing out of the area.

"Oh Ino…Hello…" Kiba said awkwardly. "I was actually hoping to find you today…"

'_He's awkward…Is he going to ask me on a date or something?'_

"_**Gosh if he asks you out you will be so lucky. Because as you know I've been waiting for a certain person to ask me, too bad he can't exactly take me out to dinner now…"**_

'_Who is it? Because if it's one of your friends then it might be possible…'_

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night…" Kiba said.

"Al-alright… I would love to…" She agreed blushing slightly.

"Great…I'll come and get you at five-thirty..."

"Great…Oh! Before I forget, Asuma sensei was nice enough to take me shopping with the fact that he might learn our secret do you mind him knowing?" Ino asked.

"Well… So long as he keeps his mouth shut, and I don't end up in an insane asylum..."

"Alright I get it."

"_**Uh Ino, apparently Shikamaru has asked everyone to get to training ground three now, and you're supposed to bring Asuma. Oh and it's Takuya I've been waiting to ask me out..."**_

_'Ok, I'll have to see what we can do...' _"Well it would seem that Asuma Sensei tried to get it out of Shika to."

"Yea I would assume so now where is the guy?"

"Right here." Asuma said dropping down from the ceiling.

"Perfect. You've got to come with us now."

* * *

When Asuma arrived he found Kakashi siting with the rest of the rookies, while Kurenai and Gai were standing watching them Kiba and Ino sat down and the meeting began... "Alright… so were here to discuss the reasons we should or shouldn't let the rest of the sensei in on our secret."

"I think not because if they happen to let it slip even on accident then we're going to end up in an insane asylum…or they will…" Tenten said.

"Ah, ah, ah, three reason rule." Shikamaru said.

"_**Ugh! Would he just forget the three reason rule?!" **_Zoe yelled.

"It's much more possible that we'll be discovered."

"_**Right!" **_Zoe agreed.

"No, having Kakashi sensei in our group of people that know is risky enough. And I swear if I get out voted again…" Sasuke said a threat hidden in his words.

"Three reason rule!"

"_**Koji! Would you get him to shut up about that rule I swear if Naruto and Neji keep being annoyed my head is going to split!" **_Takuya yelled.

_'O__h quite with the rule, or I'll eat your ponytail again!'_ Akamaru said. Shikamaru glared at the puppy.

"Make me quit it you mutt."

'_What did you just call me?!'_

"Mutt. Want to hear it again?" Akamaru growled launching at him and somehow managing to bite his ponytail. Shikamaru grabbed him and got him off, then tossed him roughly to Kiba. "Evil white little fluff ball…And he thinks too much to." Shikamaru muttered.

"_**Oh get over it. He's only a very smart puppy." **_Koji said as Shikamaru got into a glaring contest with the puppy, and his owner. Kiba was the first out while Shikamaru and Akamaru went at it for the next two minutes before Sakura stopped them out of pain from seeing their eyes dry up so much. Gai, Kurenai, and especially Asuma stared. Was this the same Shikamaru they had slowly come to know?

"Anyways…Sasuke we get it but you can't change everyone's opinions. Do I get a say though?" Kakashi asked.

"No, because you aren't the one suffering from a mutt that hears your every thought, and likes to try to eat your hair when you piss him off." Shikamaru said crossly.

"Well it seems someone missed his nap." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Actually I should be sleeping right now, but because of the ever pressing matter of our sensei and our secret and the question of our sanity… Well let's just finish this ok?"

"_**Do we get a say?"**_ Koji asked him.

"Koji wants to know if they get a say in this." Everyone agreed they should. "Alright so Koji says no."

"Yea...well can we hurry? I'm afraid that if I'm not sitting back in the hospital soon someone's going to find out I'm gone and I'll be in trouble..."

"Alright you know what; we're just going to go clockwise starting with me." Shikamaru said. "Now I think we should let them know because then we have cover if anything happens, Ino."

"I think we should. Zoe says no."

"Kiba."

"I agree with Ino."

"Shino."

"I have concluded that due to the probability of our secret getting loose right now we have a ten percent chance, add in three more people and that chance rises about thirty percent, also should they tell anyone they could be the ones deemed insane, or whoever happens to be told would believe them and begin to question us, so I have decided we should not. Yet Kouichi disagrees and says we should allow them to know."

"Alright I'm dropping the three reason rule now. It's taking too long. Now, Hinata!"

"I-I think we shouldn't...If I happens to get around and my father found out I w-would be questioned...And then I wouldn't be able to l-lie...Also I think that we should consider t-the consequences of say-telling them...I apologize Sensei...Also...T-Tommy says we should tell them..."

"Naruto."

"I think they should know what's going! Takuya says to let them know too!"

"Skip Sasuke he's already a no, and Kakashi...Sakura!"

"I think we should tell them."

"Lee."

"I say they should know. I mean they are our sensei."

"Neji."

"No, I apologize, but if certain things were to...get around Hinata might not be the only one in trouble."

"Tenten."

"No."

"Choji."

"I think we should tell them. J.P. says no."

"Alright so that's 10 yeses...and 8 noes, alright let's tell them. And make a bit of room in our little circle..." The left side of the circle moved over a bit, well except for Choji he stayed where he was a few feet to the right of Shikamaru. "So who's going to explain?" Everyone pointed at him.

"_**All on the Shikamaru."**_ The six kids said.

"Alright fine. Well...Let's see since there really is no way to explain it and you still keep your ideas that we're somewhat sane I'll just say it. Pretty much what happened was that two weeks ago we all went unconscious, I'm sure you all remember that. Well after a while we all figured out that there is this kid inside our heads but the problem is that the kid's soul split or something so half is inside one of us and the other half in another, and if one of them has an extra link already then all of them become a sort of group with one big mind link that allows everyone else to know what you're thinking, and saying. For instance Kiba and I are linked through Koji, but since Akamaru was already linked with Kiba now all four of us tend to try and kill each other in our mindscapes...luckily I have a steep hill to sit on..."

"So who exactly is connected to who?" Kurenai asked.

"Well let's see...Ino, Zoe, and Tenten, Naruto, Takuya, a certain someone that I'm not allowed to talk about, and Neji, Lee, J.P., and Choji, Hinata, Tommy, and Sakura, Sasuke, Kouichi, and Shino, and of course Kiba, Koji, Akamaru, and myself."

"Ok so say that you aren't crazy...And this is real...Then how can you prove it?" Asuma said.

"Well it seems that the kids had their own element. And most of us have figured out how to use it to our advantage. Apparently Sakura had an ice lineage, and Tommy was apparently the warrior of ice so her bloodline limit was activated, Naruto and Neji tend to singe or sometimes light on fire those that piss them off...Including each other...J.P. And Lee are human lighting rods that can take multiple lightning strikes and not notice...I use light to blind my enemies or extend my shadow, Ino and Tenten use Zoe's powers over wind. And if you didn't notice the arena get darker when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting you're blind. Now can I take my nap."

"Sasuke you have two minutes to get back to the hospital before a nurse looks in." Shino warned him.

"What did you do leave your bugs in the hospital?"

"No I left a couple on you." Sasuke shivered. "Oh and 70 seconds left."

"I'm going to like kill you tonight in our mindscapes..." Sasuke said before leaving.

"I had better go to I need to get up early to do…something…" Naruto said.

"I must say that if you fail in your plan then I would not be surprised." Neji said.

"_**Eh he'll succeed..."**_ Takuya said.

"Good luck. Akamaru says to have a backup plan if nothing else." Kiba said.

"Yea…Takuya already gave me an idea for that…If I can't convince him by just talking then I do have pink, blonde, and orange hair dye…I don't think duck butt can say no if I put those over his head…Especially since he can't get it out. It has to be cut off…"

* * *

The next morning…

Naruto woke up very early in the morning. He knew if he worked fast he could still get Sasuke to help them prank, if he couldn't then he was going to bring out the hair dye…

"Hey Sasuke!"

"_**Naruto sure is chipper today..."**_ Kouichi said.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked moodily.

"I just curious if you wanted to help me and a few others with a few pranks…" Naruto said in barely a whisper.

"Hmmm…When? I'm supposed to be staying in the hospital for the next two days."

"Tomorrow…"

"Well I can move well enough. You did a lot of damage they healed it for the most part but…Well…They don't want the 'Last Loyal Uchiha' out of their sight until Every scrape is gone…Oh and the nurses are pissed off at you for hurting me."

"Yea I kind of found that out when they refused to tell me where you were…"

"Hmmm well I'll be there. I think I have a few prank ideas you might like…"

"Alright we're meeting at my apartment tonight. Then we'll discuss… battle tactics, and get supplies…I'm going to be warning the old man today as well, and then I've got a date…"

"You're warning the Hokage?"

"Yea, he knows that even with an entire fleet of ninja chasing me he can't stop it so instead I take a special request from him and he only punishes me for half of the pranks! It works quite well."

"Eheh…..You and the Hokage have the weirdest relationship ever…"

"You call that weird, try making sense of the conversations Takuya, Neji, Me, and a certain someone you have yet to know about somehow get into…"

* * *

"Hey old man...You probably should stay in bed tomorrow, and if you don't then make sure you have a BIG bottle of aspirin." Naruto said.

"Do I want to know?" The third asked.

"No-not really..."

"Just make sure to hit the village elders, except they can't know it's a special request from me, otherwise I'll get an earful. And I won't punish you for half of the pranks if you get them." _'I'll still spend all day banging my head on my desk...'_

"Deal." Naruto agreed.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the park her outfit hadn't changed much it she had dropped her coat and put on a light yellow skirt instead of pants making her look much nicer. Naruto walked up, he was slightly red and looked as though he had run all the way to the park, and she instantly stood.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto blushed a very deep red. "Hey Hinata. Eh, you look nice...Well come on." Naruto said grabbing her hand getting them started on their date. They walked in silence to Ichiraku and finally started talking when they sat down.

"So what have you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I trained with Kiba and Shino for a while...What about you?"

"I've been training with Sakura and sensei. I also made a visit to Sasuke and the Old Man. Speaking of which, you should stay home tomorrow…"

"W-why?"

"I'm not saying but I advise that you stay home tomorrow."

"O-ok…"

"Oh and don't be surprised if a bunch of people are pissed off and Neji has disappeared…" Naruto told her.

* * *

Lee showed up at Sakura's house in much nicer clothes than he usually had, he was in a nice short sleeved T-Shirt, and some green trimmed black shorts.

Sakura came out seconds later in a pink skirt and a red shirt similar to the top of her usual dress.

"Hello Sakura, shall we get started?"

"Sure."

"So what have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I was training with my team. Gai sensei left earlier, then I left, I would guess that Neji and Tenten are still sparring." Lee said.

"Goodness Lee you're very agile out of that suit." Sakura said noticing how he was not only stepping lighter than a cat but he was moving more gracefully than one too. (If it's even possible to be more graceful than a cat.)

"Oh well I usually have some weights on, but I took them off just for tonight." Lee said.

"Oh, how heavy are your weights?"

"I am not sure…I increased the weight of them last week…Although I would have to say anywhere from 400 to over a 1000 pounds."

"That's a little bit excessive don't you think…"

"Not at all, as I get used to the weights I can increase the weight and make myself stronger, it is especially important because I cannot use Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu." Lee said as they stopped in front of Ichiraku's. He took a moment to stare at Naruto and Hinata eating ramen. And not just that, but Hinata was actually chattering _more_ than Naruto, she wasn't stuttering, and her voice was also at normal volume instead of a little squeaky whisper. Regaining his composer he sat down Sakura on his right. They ordered their ramen Naruto and Hinata finally noticing them.

"Oh hello…" Hinata said crawling back into her shell.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata!" Lee said.

"Hello you two. So Hinata is this why you've been hiding your thoughts from me and Tommy all day?"

"W-well I just wanted to have ramen with N-Naruto...Without a-any interruption is all…"

"Oh..."

"B-but...I guess I don't mind you two h-here...Y-you're good to talk too as well..."

"Oh hello Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee." Kurenai said.

"Oh Kurenai-sensei...Hello."

"So double dating?" She asked.

"W-well...Lee and Sakura j-just got here...Do you h-have a date? You're dressed a l-lot nicer than usual."

"Yea...Well I had better go."

* * *

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten have just finish sparring...

"Eh...So Tenten...You want to go uh get something to eat?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him she had never seen him look so...flustered...wait...was he asking her on a date? Yes he was...Tenten smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

In the Hokage's office...

Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking over his village when he noticed movement below his tower (Yes _his_ tower), he looked down and saw Kurenai and his son meeting...He smirked pulling out his crystal ball and watching them for a few minutes. Then he decided to look in on Naruto and was surprised to see him on a date, it seemed to be a double date. He looked up on other people that had been speculated to go on dates soon. Neji Hyuga and Tenten were walking around town about to discover the double date. And Kiba Inuzuka seemed to have gotten the nerve to ask Ino Yamanaka out. He looked in to see if any of the other rookies or their instructors had gotten dates, no luck but he did notice the Suna kunoichi eying Sasuke. But it was doubtful that Sasuke would ever become interested in women.

* * *

Tenten and Neji are walking around the village looking for a place to eat...

"So you don't think of this as a...a date do you?" Tenten asked.

"Well do you?"

"Maybe..." They continued on in awkward silence until stumbling upon Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and Hinata. "Hello." Neji said. "So Naruto is this the reason you've been hiding your thoughts today?"

"Yea. I just wanted it to be me and Hinata." Naruto answered. "And what about you. Are you and Tenten on a date?"

"Well...We finished training and are hungry we're kind of looking for a place to eat...Mind if we are here too?" Tenten asked before Neji even opened his mouth.

"Hinata?"

"S-sure..."

Lee and I are fine with it." Sakura said.

* * *

With Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, J.P., Tommy, and Zoe...

"_**Gosh now we've got a triple date." **_Zoe, Takuya, J.P., and Tommy all said at once.

"_**Yea Kiba and Ino are having a lot of fun. And Kiba's actually being a gentleman..." **_Koji said.

"_**Yea...I kinda feel bad for Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai and Choji. They're the only ones without dates..." **_Zoe said.

"_**Actually they're all keeping each other company." **_Kouichi said.

"_**Shika's gonna lose it." **_Koji said.

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Kiba was so busy talking to Ino he walked into a pole, his swearing gave Shika a headache, and it's starting to kill me to... And now they're about to discover the triple date..." **_Koji told them.

* * *

Ten minutes ago with the dateless guys...

"So what are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...Why don't we spy on the people that are on dates..." Sasuke suggested. "I would love to see how Naruto is doing..."

"I must say Naruto on a date does sound entertaining." Kakashi agreed.

"It sounds like Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten have joined the two for dinner." Choji said.

"Huh?"

"Well J.P. said triple date." Shikamaru groaned.

"...Shikamaru...Are you ok?" Choji asked.

"Kiba..." Shikamaru said once he stopped groaning. "He was talking with Ino and walked into a pole..." He said. "And his internal cursing gave me a headache..."

"Ok…well I'm going to go be entertained." Sasuke said walking away.

"I'll come too. I need something to make life interesting." Kakashi said.

"So what exactly are we going to do now?" They heard Kurenai ask.

"Starting in the trees watching Asuma and Kurenai…" Kakashi added hearing the woman.

"Alright. This I _have_ to see." Shikamaru said. Choji followed him munching on chips, Shino, and Gai just following them into the trees.

After watching Asuma and Kurenai they all left to spy on the triple date and found that it was about to be interrupted by Ino and Kiba.

* * *

Back with Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji…

They sat there Lee, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura talking. While Hinata and Neji stayed silent.

"Hinata…Are you alright you've been awfully quiet…" Naruto said.

"Y-yes…I just don't feel l-like talking right now…" She said.

"Hmmm well you look to be done with your ramen want to take a walk?"

"S-sure…" She said. The two of them stood Naruto giving Ayame some money for the ramen then the two of them left.

* * *

Back with the dateless guys…

They all hid on the opposite side of a rooftop watching. They saw Kiba and Ino walking in the direction of Naruto and Hinata, and were surprised to see that they were chattering, Hinata more so than Naruto, and she wasn't even stuttering. Lee and Sakura also left heading in the direction of Sakura's house. While Neji and Tenten started chattering once everyone was gone.

* * *

With Ino and Kiba…

"Kiba… Do you have the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yea…Sort of…" Kiba said.

"There's Naruto and Hinata…I have an idea…" She said walking them over to the two. "Hey Naruto, and Hinata."

"Hello Ino, K-Kiba…"

"Hi."

"Do you guys have a feeling we're being watched?" Kiba asked.

"Actually…yea…" Naruto said.

"Y-yes…"

"Walk with us and just talk about random things." Ino said looking like she wanted them to tell her something. They walked just talking until turning a corner and then they stopped. "Alright Naruto I want you to make four shadow clones and three of them henge into me, Kiba, and Hinata."

* * *

Back with the dateless guys again…

"Should we follow them around the corner, or should we follow Sakura and Lee, or we could watch Neji and Tenten." Kakashi said.

"I think we should go spy on Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino, twice the couples, twice the entertainment." Sasuke said. Suddenly the four aforementioned people came back from around the corner they had taken.

"Oh look there they are." Choji said.

"Yes. Here we are…" Ino said appearing behind them, frying pan in hand.

"Where did you get the frying pan?" Naruto asked her, moving away.

"Oh Ayame was more than willing to lend me her extra-large iron frying pan…"

"Crap…"

"What a drag."

"_**Shikamaru! RUN YOU FOOL!"**_

"…"

"_**I guess tonight just isn't going well..."**_  
"Oh hello…What are you doing here?"

"Munch Munch…" And Gai went on a rant about youth and the flames of youth…And then the rant stopped when Ino knocked them all out with the frying pan…Well except Shikamaru. He was already sleeping, heck he didn't even remember what they were supposed to be doing when he closed his eyes! Suddenly Naruto's chakra cut off and he slipped off the roof, barely grabbing on before falling thirty feet.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his apartment and went down the hall flopping on the bed. After dropping Hinata off at home he had gone strait home he still had to procure caffeine so Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke, could keep up with him. He had learned when he was very young that he could run off of ten minutes of sleep if he needed too. Although, coaxing Hinata out of her shell took a lot of work...Maybe just a nap...

* * *

Ok! So I WAS gonna keep going but by the time I hit 15 pages I was over 8000 words and I had written some of it on my laptop, and there were still 5 pages to transfer I calculated it and it would've turned into approximately 11000, AND not only that but I was only about 3/4ths done... So I decided to end the chapter here. Rename it and cut about 6 pages off of it. And this is what you get! I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Meow! (Sorry I've been saying cats a lot...And cat for a parting word...It just doesn't work so I decided on Meow!)


End file.
